His True Destiny
by Azaelia Silmarwen
Summary: Rowan thought that when Maze found him and took him to the Heroes' Guild, he would be given the chance to revenge his family before moving on with his life. He never thought that his training would be the beginning of so much more than just revenge.
1. Oakvale Massacre

**DISCLAIMER: **** I DO NOT CLAIM OWNERSHIP OVER THE ORIGINAL COPYRIGHTED MATERIAL IN THIS STORY. THIS IS A NON-PROFIT FANDUB CREATED BY FANS, FOR FANS. NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED, FAIR USE ONLY.**

**BLURB:** Rowan thought that when Maze found him and took him to the Heroes' Guild, he would be given the chance to revenge his family before moving on with his life. He never thought that his training would be the beginning of so much more than just revenge.

**WARNING:** In later chapters, there will be references to _Fable: The Journey_.

**A/N:** I think it should be known that I have only played _Fable II_ and _Fable III_, everything else I have either watched or read about.

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE: OAKVALE MASSACRE**

Long ago, deep in the forest of Albion, there was a small, simple, farming town called Oakvale. It was one of those rare places that was unchanged by time and untouched by sword, but this was all about to change…

Seven year old Rowan happily laid in the luscious green grass, taking in the morning sun, as he watched as the white, fluffy clouds slowly drifted in the sky. Now while most people would see fluffy bunnies, Rowan saw Heroes. More specifically, the clouds showed him as a Hero. That was until his father, Brom, appeared above him, interrupting his daydreams.

'Hi, Dad,' he greeted.

'Morning, son,' Brom replied, smiling down at Rowan. 'Daydreaming again, were you?'

'I saw myself as a mighty Hero again,' Rowan confirmed as he got to his feet.

'You're just like your mother,' Brom chuckled. 'Her mind's always wandering too.'

'Is that a bad thing that it wanders?'

'Not if you let is wander off to find your sister. She's out playing by the Barrow Fields gate. Don't forget to take your birthday present for her with you.'

'Um…'

'Let me guess… you forgot to get her one again, didn't you?' Brom shook his head. 'Well, I'm not bailing you out this time, Rowan.'

'Then how am I supposed to get Theresa a present?' Rowan whined at his father.

'Okay, I'll tell you what I'll do,' Brom sighed, taking pity on his son. 'I'll give you a gold piece for every good deed you do. That should be enough to buy her a present. Now get moving, and stay out of trouble.'

'I will, Dad,' Rowan replied, before heading down into the town square to see if there was something that would allow him to perform a good deed.

As he made his way down the path to Oakvale's town square, Rowan found five year old Emily crying. He immediately went over to her.

'Emily, what's wrong?' he asked the younger girl. 'Did you fall over again?'

'No, I've lost Rosie!' she cried. Rosie was her teddy bear that she took pretty much everywhere. 'I left her somewhere, and now I can't remember where!' She began to cry even harder.

'If you'd like, I'll look for her,' Rowan replied softly.

'Really? Thank you, Rowan!'

Smiling down at the little girl, Rowan went off in search for Rosie. He looked around Emily's place, before looking around the house across from hers'. It was there he found a man and woman passionately kissing. Rowan recognised the pair; after all, Oakvale was a small town where everyone knew each other. However, he knew that the pair before him weren't married to each other.

'Mr Gown?' Rowan said with a hint of disapproval in his young voice.

Orwin Gown jumped and moved away from the woman he was with.

'What? Oh, hi, Rowan,' he stammered. 'I was just… I'm… I've never even met this woman. Who is she?'

Rowan looked up at the woman, who was slowly turning red. He looked back at Orwin.

'I may be a kid, Mr Gown, but I'm not stupid,' he stated.

'Look, Rowan,' said Orwin, looking desperate. 'Keep your mouth shut about this, right? Corina's at home with our little ones and I'm supposed to be working.'

'Then shouldn't you be working?'

'Listen, Rowan, a man should be entitled to do what he likes.'

Rowan didn't look convinced.

'Tell you what,' Orwin said with a sigh. 'If you keep this little secret, I'll give you a gold piece. You could put it towards a present for your older sister. I take it you forgot to get her something again.' It wasn't a question.

Rowan flushed and shook his head.

'I don't want your money,' he declared, knowing that it was wrong. 'Dad always says that bribes are wrong.'

'Please, Rowan, just don't tell my wife,' Orwin pleaded. 'I can't let her find out about this.'

'I'm not a dibber dobber,' Rowan informed the adult before him, 'but I'm not a liar, either.'

With that said, Rowan walked off continuing his search for Rosie the teddy bear. His search took him down to the town square, where he accidently came across Corina Gown, Orwin's wife.

'Hey there, young Rowan,' she said, 'off to buy Theresa a present, are you?'

'Yeah, I forgot again,' Rowan admitted.

'Listen, Rowan, you haven't seen that filthy, layabout husband of mine, have you?'

Rowan looked away awkwardly.

'He's with some woman, isn't he?'

'Yes,' Rowan confessed, before telling her what he was.

'Why that -!' Corina growled. 'I run his house, bring up his children, and what do I get in return? Absolutely nothing!' Managing to calm herself down, she smiled at Rowan, who was watching her warily. 'You did the right thing telling me, Rowan. I will be sure to inform your father of your honesty. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to turn my husband into balverine food!'

Rowan watched as Corina ran off. While Corina was a lovely woman, she sometimes frightened him when she was angry.

Shaking his head, Rowan continued to look for Rosie. His search took him just outside of the town square, away from prying eyes, where he found Emily's brother. He was a few years older than Rowan and he was currently picking on a child Emily's age.

'What's going on here?' Rowan asked, even though he had a good inkling as to what was happening.

'I'm just dealing with this brat,' the bully informed Rowan. 'He was irritating me, playing with my sister and her stupid teddy bear. Now he won't give it to me, just because I said I'd rip its stupid head off. I told him that if he doesn't do what I say, I'm going to make his life a misery.'

'Leave him alone!' Rowan growled, sounding braver than he felt.

'And who's going to make me?' the bully inquired. 'A kid like you? Just run along home to Daddy, Rowan.'

Rowan stood his ground. The bully's eyes narrowed.

'Do as I say, otherwise I'll make your life a misery too!' he warned.

Still Rowan did not move, which infuriated Emily's brother.

'Right. I think it's time I taught you a lesson!'

He went at Rowan who dodged with amazing speed. Blinking stupidly, the bully attacked again. Rowan dodged his blow easily, before attacking back. In the end, Emily's brother was cowering before the younger boy.

'I'm sorry!' he said with a sob. 'I'll leave him alone. Just please don't hit me again!'

Rowan back away from the bully and was shocked to see how much damage his punches had done. He didn't think he had hit him that hard.

'Thank you,' the younger boy said, coming up to Rowan. 'You stopped him good!'

'I had to do something,' Rowan said with a shrug.

'Here, I'll let you look after Rosie,' the boy continued. 'She'll be safe with you!'

'Don't worry, I'll look after her,' Rowan vowed, before heading back to Emily. He knew that she would be ecstatic to have Rosie back.

However, on his way back he ended up going passed the cul-de-sac area where a man grabbed his arm, scaring him.

'Sorry about that, Rowan,' the man said, 'but I need you to do me a favour by watching my stock as I answer the call of nature.'

'Sure,' Rowan replied, not having the faintest idea what he meant by the "call of nature".

'Thanks, lad. I won't be too long.'

Sighing, Rowan went and sat down by the man's stock. It was then that he was approached by some kid, whose name he could never remember.

'Hey, Rowan, how about we smash his stock up and see what's inside his barrel's,' the kid suggested.

'Why would I want to do something like that?' Rowan inquired, sounding bored. 'Besides, I don't feel like having the guards after me or my father. So why don't you go and annoy someone else?'

'You're no fun,' the kid grumbled as he walked off.

Moments later, the man returned from answering the _call of nature_ and Rowan was free to continue on his way back to Emily. Just like he suspected, she was thrilled to have her teddy back.

With his quest completed, Rowan hurried back to Brom to tell him about his good deed. He found his father working in the garden.

'I did a good deed, Dad!' he informed Brom self-importantly. 'I helped Emily find her teddy bear, Rosie.'

'Well done, son, but I heard that you did more than one good deed,' Brom replied proudly.

'I did?'

'Mrs Gown told me that you were honest to her when she asked you about her husband,' said Brom. 'I also heard that you agreed to look after someone's stock. So here you go. Here's three gold pieces as a reward for those good deeds. Now why don't you run along and buy Theresa a present. I hear there's a trader in town. Why don't you try him?'

'Okay, Dad,' Rowan replied, before running off to find the trader.

The trader wasn't too hard to find. He was standing outside the tavern. Rowan nervously approached the stranger.

'Hello, lad,' the trader greeted Rowan with a smile. 'What can I do for you?'

'I need to buy my older sister a birthday present,' replied Rowan. 'It's her birthday today.'

'I have the perfect gift for you,' said the trader. Out of his wares, he pulled a neatly wrapped parcel. 'It just so happens that I have a rather nice box of sweets here. It's guaranteed to put a smile on your sister's face.'

'How much is it?'

'For you, only three gold pieces.'

'I'll take it!' Rowan said cheerfully, handing over all the money his father had given him as a reward for all good deeds.

'Then, young sir, they're yours,' the trader said, accepting the money and handing over the neatly wrapped parcel. 'Wish your sister a happy birthday from me now, won't you?'

'Will do! Thanks!'

With Theresa's present in hand, Rowan made his way to Barrow Fields gate. As he went looking for his sister, many Oakvale citizens called out to him, telling him to wish Theresa a happy birthday for them.

When Rowan found his sister, he yelled, 'Theresa!' and ran towards her.

'Hello, little brother,' Theresa greeted when he was standing before her. 'I hope you haven't forgotten what day it is, like you did last year.'

'I did at first,' Rowan admitted, handing her the present he bought her. 'Happy birthday!'

'Thank you, Rowan!' she said, hugging her brother. 'Let me guess, its chocolates.'

'How did you know that?' Rowan asked, looking amazed.

'I knew you would give me chocolates because it's just like my dream,' replied Theresa. 'And speaking of dreams, I hope I didn't wake you up last night.'

'Why would you have woken me up?' asked Rowan. He slept like a log last night.

'I had another one of those dreams,' Theresa explained. Lately she had been getting strange dreams, most of which came true.

'What was the dream about?'

'Well, I was standing in this field when something happened. Only now I can't remember what.'

'It couldn't have been important, then.'

'You're probably right,' said Theresa. 'Anyway, let's go home. Mother will be back for my party any minute now!'

'I can't wait to see Mum again,' Rowan informed his sister cheerfully as they headed for the fields exit. 'I've missed her.'

'I've missed her – wait!' Theresa suddenly grabbed his arm, looking very worried. 'There's something wrong…'

Rowan looked up at her, before they both jumped as a man entered the village through the Barrow Fields' gate screaming, 'Bandits!' before an arrow went straight through his head.

Eyes wide, Rowan moved closer to Theresa, who was holding him tightly. She now remembered her dream.

'It's really happening!' she gasped fearfully. 'They're here! You've got to hide!'

Theresa looked anxiously around before pushing her little brother into some bushes.

'Stay here and whatever you do, don't move!' she said firmly.

'What about you?' Rowan asked fearfully.

'I'll be fine. I'm going to get Father. Remember, stay here!'

Rowan watched as Theresa ran off and moments later bandits ran passed his hiding spot, slaughtering everyone they saw.

Rowan closed his eyes and remained absolutely still, apart from his shaking limbs. He did not want to see what was happening, but he could still hear it. He could hear the screams of the people from the village crying out for loved ones and plead for their lives to be spared. He could also hear the building being looted and set alight.

Little did Rowan know this massacre had a purpose. Its purpose was to get to his family. From the safety of the bushes, Rowan did not see his father desperately fighting to protect his kin, nor did he see him fall. He did not see his mother and Theresa being tortured for his whereabouts, when the bandits saw that he was missing. Nor did he see them being taken away.

Eventually, when the sound of screaming and triumphant yells had dwindled, Rowan slowly opened his eyes and ran for home. All around him he saw the dead bodies of most of his friends and the familiar faces he saw every day.

Horrified, Rowan ran even faster to his home only to find it a lit with his father's still body lying outside. Rowan sat down next to Brom's body before he started crying hysterically on Brom's chest. He assumed that Theresa's and his mother's bodies were perishing in the house fire.

However, little did Rowan know, not all the bandits were gone, as he soon discovered as one ran towards him with his bloody sword raised. Rowan was too scared to move, but before his eyes, the bandit fell to the ground dead. Rowan stared at the body before looking up at the new figure approaching him. The figure didn't look like a bandit. The man was in blue robes with blue lines and markings on his skin.

At first the man merely stared down at the terrified child as though he was trying figure something out.

'We must leave,' the stranger told Rowan firmly, yet gently. 'It's not safe here.'

'I'm not going anywhere!' Rowan cried.

'They're all dead, son, and if you stay here you will join them. You don't want that, do you?'

'No,' Rowan replied in a small voice.

'Then give me your hand.'

Rowan hesitantly did as the mysterious man asked. The moment he did, they disappeared in blue light, before reappearing in an unfamiliar field. The moment they arrived at their destination, Rowan keeled over and vomited up his breakfast.

'Hm… I thought you'd have a stronger stomach than that,' the man commented, reaching out and touching Rowan's shoulder.

The moment he touched the boy's shoulder, Rowan turned around and attacked him. The man was able to hold him off easily. He was not impressed with the child's actions.

'Save your energy, boy!' he said impatiently as he tried to calm the distraught seven year old down. 'It's not me you want to fight. You might not realise it, but I just saved your life. There's nothing left for you in Oakvale and if you'd stayed, you'd be dead with the rest of them.'

He then stared down at the boy as he started to cry again.

'Come with me,' the stranger said gently, before walking off.

Seeing that he had no other choice, Rowan absently followed him.

'Who are you?' Rowan managed to ask in the end.

'My name is Maze,' the man replied. 'I'm the head of the Guild of Heroes. I'm sure you've heard of it. You'll find nowhere safer in all of Albion, nor a better place to call home.'

'Oakvale is my home!' Rowan sniffled. 'Those bandits will pay for what they did.'

Maze looked at the boy thoughtfully.

'If you want vengeance, you'll need the training only we can offer,' he said eventually. 'Here we are,' he added as they arrived at the entrance to the Heroes' Guild. 'I will introduce you the Guildmaster. He will be your guide from now on.'

Rowan merely nodded his understand and followed Maze through the corridors.

'I have a new student for you,' Maze informed a bald man with a white moustache, when they enter a room with a large map of Albion in the middle. Rowan assumed this was the Guildmaster. 'Put him upstairs in the dorm with the girl.'

The Guildmaster looked down at the red-eyes, shaken farm boy.

'You don't look much like Hero material to me,' the Guildmaster informed Rowan, 'but Maze knows what he's doing, I suppose. Well, follow me then.'

Rowan glanced up at Maze before following the Guildmaster upstairs to a two bed dormitory.

'You'll be sharing this room with Whisper, one of our brightest young pupils,' the Guildmaster informed Rowan as the boy looked around his new room. 'She's playing in the Woods right now, but you'll meet her in the morning. For now you should get some sleep. Your training starts tomorrow.'

'Yes, sir,' Rowan replied, taking off his shoes and grubby peasant shirt, before jumping into bed.

Rowan ended up crying himself to sleep, wishing that Theresa had remembered her dream. If she had, none of this would have happened.

* * *

**A/N: **If you send me a review anonymously with a question for me, check the chapter you were questioning about a few days later and the answer should be at the end in a Q&A section if it is something specific and doesn't give away the rest of the story. All logged on reviews with questions will be answered directly.

All information regarding this story can be found on my profile page.  
**  
Azaelia Silmarwen facebook page:** link on profile  
**Written:** 25 January 2013  
**Updated:** N/A**  
Beta:** BETA WANTED


	2. Training For Vengeance

**CHAPTER TWO: TRAINING FOR VENGEANCE**

When Rowan woke the next morning, he felt sick. As such, all he wanted to do was stay in bed. Brom always allowed him to stay in bed when he was unwell. Unfortunately, his roommate didn't share Brom's caring views.

'It's time to get out of bed!' Whisper informed him, pulling him out of bed and dropping him on the floor.

Groaning, Rowan stood up and glared at her, only to find that she was a good head taller than him. He also knew that her heritage wasn't in Albion. Her dark skinned appearance and looks told him that.

'You must be Whisper,' he said.

'And you must be my roommate Rowan,' she replied. 'You're shorter than I expected.'

Rowan gave her a look.

'You know you talk in your sleep?' she said conversationally as he put his shirt and shoes. 'Sounded like a bad nightmare.'

It had been a bad nightmare. Rowan relived the Oakvale Massacre last night.

'Happens to a lot the first week,' Whisper continued. 'Some don't even last that long. You won't either if you don't get moving. The Guildmaster is waiting for us in the map room. You don't want to be late on your first day. Follow me!'

Seeing as he didn't have a choice, Rowan followed Whisper to the map room, which happened to be the same room Rowan first met the Guildmaster in. The Guildmaster was nowhere in sight.

'Hm… looks like the Guildmaster got tired of waiting for you,' Whisper commented.

'In that case, I'm going back to bed,' Rowan informed her, turning to leave.

She grabbed his forearm, preventing him from leaving.

'Oh no, you don't!' she said sternly. 'He's probably at the training grounds across the river. Let's go!'

Groaning, Rowan allowed Whisper to drag him to the training grounds. Why couldn't she just let him be? Couldn't he at least have one day to mourn what he had lost?

As Rowan and Whisper headed for the training grounds, Rowan saw many Heroes and Heroes-in-training going about their daily business. Many stopped and looked at him as he went passed.

Whisper was right when she said that the Guildmaster would be in the training grounds. They found him near a small arena with a dummy in the middle.

'I see that you finally decided to join me,' the Guildmaster commented when they stopped before him. 'Alright, lad, it's time to see if you've got any potential. Get in the ring.'

'If I must,' Rowan sighed, climbing over the fence. Once on the other side, he looked back at the Guildmaster.

'I want you to hit that dummy as hard as you can,' he instructed. 'Just keep going until I tell you to stop.'

'Yes, sir,' Rowan replied, making his way towards the dummy where he began to hit it with all his strength. As he did so, the Guildmaster watched him closely, as did Whisper.

'Okay, stop,' the Guildmaster said, a minute later. 'You're not making much of an impact there, are you? Here, try it with this.'

He picked up a fighting stick, which had been leaning against the fence, and threw it to Rowan. He caught it easily, before attacking the dummy with it, making it sway to and fro. He eventually ended up destroying it.

Rowan looked nervously at the Guildmaster wondering if he would be angry that Rowan had destroyed it, only to find him looking very happy.

'That's more like it,' he said approvingly. 'Now, tomorrow we'll –' The Guildmaster broke off and looked around when warning bells sounded.

'What is that?' asked Rowan.

'That's the Guild alarm,' replied the Guildmaster. 'It sounds like there might be something loose in the woods.' He looked down at the boy thoughtfully. 'This is a good opportunity to test your spirit. I'll wait for you at the Guild Woods entrance while you deal with the problem.'

'You want me to deal with it!' Rowan exclaimed. 'What if it's a bandit or worse?'

'Oh, I'm sure it's nothing too serious.'

'If you're scared, I'll go do it!' Whisper said eagerly.

'No, this is for Rowan to do alone,' the Guildmaster said firmly. 'He needs to prove himself. Now, go on and do your training, Whisper.'

Whisper did as he ordered, looking highly disappointed.

'Off you go, lad,' he added to Rowan.

Groaning, Rowan headed for the Guild Woods. When he entered the Woods, he nervously held his fighting stick out in front of him, jumping at every sound, wondering what dangerous creature was about to rip him apart. It turned out that the Guild Alarm was only warning the Heroes about a group of giant beetles.

Rowan relaxed slightly when he saw them, before whacking each of them as hard as he could with his stick. Once they were dead, he headed back to the Guildmaster.

'Good work, lad,' the Guildmaster said approvingly when Rowan stopped before him. 'Those beetles can be a darn nuisance. Here… I think you've earned yourself some pocket money for that. If you want more, I'm sure the servants could use your help with something, unless you want to get an early night.'

'It's not even lunch time yet,' Rowan commented.

'Some Heroes do go to bed at this time.'

'I'll go and help the servants,' Rowan informed him, before walking off.

**-HIS TRUE DESTINY-**

Rowan eventually got into a routine at the Guild and soon accepted that it was now his life. While the memory of the Oakvale Massacre still weighted heavily on his mind, it was soon pushed away as he began to eat, live and breathe training and studying as the years passed.

Then, just as Maze had foreseen, Rowan became a Guild Apprentice, along with Whisper…

'Get out of bed, lazybones!' Whisper said impatiently as she pulled eleven year old Rowan out of bed. Something's never changed. 'We were meant to meet the Guildmaster in the training grounds an hour ago.'

'I guess I really did sleep in today,' Rowan replied as he quickly got dressed.

'That is your fault for staying up late reading,' Whisper told him as they ran to the training grounds.

'I couldn't help it. It was just too interesting to put down.'

'I will never understand how you find reading enjoyable,' Whisper said as they entered the training grounds. She hated reading and studying. Her idea of enjoyment was melee training and acrobatics.

'Late again, I see,' the Guildmaster said disapprovingly, when they were standing before him.

'That was my fault,' Rowan admitted. 'I slept in again.'

'I gathered as much,' said the Guildmaster, as Rowan picked up his old fighting stick. 'You can put that old stick away. We'll begin training with real weapons now. Get used to the weight of this sword, and let's see if you can hit Whisper with it.'

Rowan accepted the iron longsword and tried to get comfortable with its weight as he entered the ring with the eager Whisper.

'Come on then,' she said. 'Let's see what you've got, farm boy.'

Rowan went at her only to have her knock him on his bum. She giggled. Rowan looked at the Guildmaster as he joined the young Heroes-in-training in the ring.

'Now pay attention,' he said. 'What I'm about to teach you may save your life one day. The life of a Hero is dangerous one, and you must learn to block your enemies' attacks if you expect to live long. Whisper will try to hit you, but you can block her attacks with your sword. Not all blows can be blocked, but you should be able to handle anything Whisper can throw at you.'

It turned out that Rowan was very good at blocking.

'Well done,' the Guildmaster said, calling his apprentices over to the fence. 'Now let's see if you can combine attack and defence.'

'Thunder!' Whisper suddenly called out, waving to a man walking over to them. He had dark skin and was wearing armour.

'Ah, hello, Thunder,' the Guildmaster greeted. 'Come to check on your sister's progress, have you?'

'You could say that,' replied Thunder. 'Whisper told me you've got her training with some farm boy.'

'Maze thinks the boy had great potential.'

'Enough to keep up with my Whisper?' Thunder snorted at the thought.

'Well, why don't we see? Whisper and Rowan are just working on their melee skills now.' The Guildmaster turned back to the eager Whisper and nervous Rowan. 'Alright, children, let's see who has learnt the most in their training. This will be a holds barred duel, just like your final melee test. Prepare yourselves.'

'You're going down, farm boy,' Whisper informed Rowan before they began.

She went at him, but he blocked her attack. She went at him again for a different angle, but he blocked it again. Again and again she attacked, and again and again he blocked.

'Rowan, you're meant to be fighting back!' the Guildmaster informed the boy while Thunder shook his head, before laughing as Rowan went to attack and Whisper knocked him to the ground.

'Maze is losing his touch!' Thunder laughed loudly, making Rowan blush. 'Nice work, Whisper. Keep this up and you'll be able to compete in the Arena like me.'

Thunder then walked away laughing.

'See, this is why you should spend more time training than reading,' Whisper informed Rowan smugly.

'That is not entirely true, Whisper,' said the Guildmaster. 'As you know, there are three types of Heroes: Heroes of Strength, Heroes of Skill, and Heroes of Will. Maybe Rowan is more likely to be a Hero of Skill or Will, hence the reason why he sometimes struggles in melee training. Speaking of which, come with me to the archery range. It is time you learnt to fight with a bow.'

Whisper and Rowan eagerly followed the Guildmaster to the archery range. Once there, the Guildmaster gave them both a bow and arrows.

'To begin with, let's see if you can hit three stationary targets,' he said. 'Whisper, you first.'

'Yes, sir!' she said, stepping forward eagerly.

It took five minutes for the Guildmaster to show her how to hold a bow correctly, and even then she looked awkward holding it. Many Heroes of Skill stopped practicing to watch; wondering if they would get another Hero of Skill. The Heroes of Strength were the most common Heroes to find, followed by Heroes of Skill, with Heroes of Will being the rarest.

Eventually, Whisper awkwardly knotted an arrow and shot it at the first target. She missed the target completely, as she did with the second target, but she just managed to hit the third target.

'That was a good try, Whisper,' the Guildmaster said gently. 'Even these fully-fledged Heroes of Skill had some trouble at first. Rowan, it's your turn.'

Rowan, for unknown reasons, didn't feel the slightest bit nervous. He confidently walked forward, knotting an arrow as he went, before taking up his position. The Guildmaster and the other Heroes watched him closely. They were all surprised to see that he already knew how to hold a bow properly and knot it. But then they shrugged it off believing that he had been paying very close attention to the Guildmaster when he was helping Whisper.

Ignoring everyone around him, Rowan looked at the first target and pulled back his bow string with ease. As he looked at the target, he swore that the bull's eye was getting bigger and bigger until it was nearly as big as the target. He released the arrow and got a bull's eye.

'Beginner's luck,' one of the Heroes of Skill declared.

No one disagreed with him, but they soon became unsure when Rowan did the same thing for the last two targets.

'Well done, Rowan!' the Guildmaster praised, looking very impressed. 'I cannot recall anyone ever being able to achieve a bull's eye on their first go before. Unfortunately, though, most foes don't stand still. So let's see how you fare against moving targets.'

Rowan turned and faced the targets once more, only this time they were moving at different speeds. The one at the front was moving slowly, while the target at the back was moving swiftly. The middle target was moving at a pace in between the two, but this didn't worry Rowan. In fact, to him it was as though the targets weren't even moving.

When he was finished, he looked over at Whisper, the Guildmaster and the other Heroes. They were all staring at the targets. Rowan had put an arrow straight through his previous arrows.

'That was unbelievable, Rowan,' the Guildmaster eventually managed to say. 'Was this the first time you ever used a bow?'

Rowan nodded his head.

'You have talent, lad, there is no denying it. I think we have found your area of expertise. After we test you and teach you the basics of the Will, I will organise for you to train with your fellow Heroes of Skill, while Whisper trains with the Heroes of Strength. Come now, children, let us head for the island by the waterfall.'

'Guildmaster, if someone studies in one specific area, does that mean they no longer need the other areas?' Rowan asked curiously.

'Yes and no,' he replied. 'Take Maze, for example. He is a Hero of Will, but that does not mean he doesn't know how to use a sword or bow. Each Hero is required to know and use the basics of strength and skill.'

'What about Will?' asked Whisper.

'Only Heroes of Will can use Will. So the other discipline Heroes merely need to be aware of these forces as it's not something one can teach to someone who does not possess the power.'

'Has anyone ever been a Hero of all three?'

'Yes, they are the rarest; the fourth type of Hero. As far as we know, only a true descendant of William Black – a Hero who saved Albion from the Court – can master all three disciplines. Ah, here we are.'

Whisper and Rowan looked around, amazed, as the Will-users practiced their magic. Even though the apprentices could see it, they still couldn't believe what they were seeing was real.

'Now, Will is the magical energy that shapes magic into several powers that humans, or the earth itself, possess,' the Guildmaster explained. 'People with strong control over Will can bend reality to their own wishes and desires. Now let us see if you possess this power, though I seriously doubt you do. Sit down and close your eyes. Relax and see if you can find that power.'

Rowan and Whisper did as he said, but after several minutes, both of them declared that they couldn't feel anything.

'I thought as much,' said the Guildmaster. 'Come on then, let's get your new training timetable done.'

**-HIS TRUE DESTINY-**

As the years passed, Rowan perfected his Skill training, and eventually became quite talented with his melee training. The Guildmaster watched this development with much interest. It was unusual for a Hero of Skill to become so talented with a sword. As such he began to question the boy's heritage.

However, as Rowan got older, he began to think about the outside world and began to crave revenger for his family. He was more than grateful when the last of his tests arrived. If he passed them, then it would mark the end of his training and he would be free to forge his own destiny…

The day of the final test had arrived and rowan was both excited and nervous. This test would allow him more freedom, which was both exciting and frightening.

As usual, Rowan met the Guildmaster in the training grounds where he was then given specific instructions.

'You must enter the Guild Woods and go the log at the top of the hill,' the Guildmaster informed him. 'The test will be revealed there. Good luck.'

'Thank you, sir,' replied Rowan, before heading to the relevant location.

When he arrived on top of the hill, he was surprised to see a familiar face waiting for him there.

'You've definitely grown much since I last saw you,' Maze said to the sixteen year old before him. 'Now, I suppose you are wondering how you pass the final test.'

'That's not all I'm wondering,' replied Rowan. What was Maze doing here? Surely it wasn't just to give him instructions.

'It's simple. You must defeat me using all you have learnt in your years of training. We'll begin with your sword. Hit me, if you can.'

Rowan nodded his understanding. He attacked with all his strength only to have it find thin air seeing as Maze had disappeared in shimmering blue light.

Frowning, Rowan looked around and saw him watching him a short distance away. Rowan charged at him, but instead of hitting the man straight on, he quickly snaked behind his back and lightly held his sword point against Maze's back. He didn't want to hurt or kill him, after all.

'Well done, Rowan,' Maze said approvingly. 'Now, let's see if you can shoot me.'

Once more he disappeared in shimmering blue light before reappearing in front of a tree. Rowan stared at him hesitantly. He was sure that if he attacked Maze, the Will-user wouldn't be able to move in time. So instead, he shot at something else. He knotted his bow, took aim and fired. His arrow hit the tree next to Maze's head.

'And the Guildmaster told me that you missed no targets,' Maze said, sounding disappointed. 'You missed me.'

'I wasn't aiming for you, sir,' Rowan replied truthfully.

Maze frowned and looked at the arrow next to him. He pulled it out of the tree and saw what looked like a dead fly on its tip. He looked back at Rowan, truly amazed.

'Well, after that little display, I don't think I need you to try and shoot me,' he said. 'Okay, finally I need you to cast a Will spell at me.'

Rowan stared at the man before him blankly.

'How can I do that?' he asked. 'I'm a Hero of Skill, not Will. I don't have the power.'

'Are you sure about that?'

Rowan nodded his head. Of course he was sure. He'd never even done a single Will lesson.

Maze looked at the boy thoughtfully, before shooting lightning at him. Rowan only just managed to dodge it.

'What are you doing?' he yelled.

'You need to block my attacks if you wish to pass,' Maze informed him as he attacked once more.

'But how? Will attacks cannot be blocked except if a Will-user creates a physical shield!'

'Then you better cast one.'

'I'm not a Will-user, though!' Why wouldn't Maze believe him?

Rowan desperately dodged Maze's attacks, but little did he know Maze was tactfully forcing him into a corner. Unfortunately, Rowan discovered this once it was too late. With nowhere to run, Rowan watched as a jet of lightning came flying at him in slow motion. What happened next, Rowan could not believe. He felt a certain power within him; a power he had never felt before, and with it, he managed to cast a physical shield, protecting him from Maze's spell.

'And here you were telling me you weren't a Will-user,' Maze chuckled, while Rowan looked stunned. 'Congratulations, Rowan, you have passed your final test, and you are ready to receive your Guild Seal from the Guildmaster.'

'How can I use Will?' Rowan inquired. 'Does that mean I'm a Hero of Will, not a Hero of Skill?'

'Yes and no. You are a Hero of all three.'

'But I thought only the true bloodline of William Black could master all three disciplines.'

'Then you must be one of his descendants, mustn't you?'

Maze then disappeared once more, leaving Rowan to his thoughts as he returned to the Guildmaster.

'You don't look too happy for someone who has just graduated,' the Guildmaster commented as Rowan approached him outside the Guild Woods.

'Oh no, I am happy. I've just got a few things on my mind,' replied Rowan.

'I remember the first night you came to us, and look at you now,' said the Guildmaster. 'Maze's faith in you was well placed. Now come along. The graduation ceremony will take place in the Chamber of Fate, the oldest part of the Guild.'

Rowan followed the Guildmaster to the Chamber of Fate, where he was told to wait just outside with Whisper. She had passed her final test too. They waited out there until they were summoned inside where the vast majority of Heroes sat waiting to applaud them. The Guildmaster stood up the front with Maze on his left and Thunder on his right.

'Let the apprentices approach!' they heard the Guildmaster say.

Shaking slightly with excitement, Whisper and Rowan entered the Chamber and walked towards the Guildmaster.

'For many years now you have worked hard to earn yourselves the title of Hero,' the Guildmaster continued. 'Today, that apprenticeship ends and you can go out into the world to do great deeds. These deeds will bring you the gratitude of thousands, or they will strike fear into their hearts. These are dark times. The shadows of Albion are stirring, and strange winds are blowing. Your choices will change the face of the world. Now, take your Guild Seal and venture forth as Heroes!'

The crowd of Heroes cheered as Whisper and Rowan accepted their Guild Seals, before they eventually left the Chamber of Fate to help people in need or to continue their training.

* * *

**Azaelia Silmarwen facebook page:** link on profile  
**Written:** 26 January 2013  
**Updated:** N/A**  
Beta:** BETA WANTED

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT CLAIM OWNERSHIP OVER THE ORIGINAL COPYRIGHTED MATERIAL IN THIS STORY. THIS IS A NON-PROFIT FANDUB CREATED BY FANS, FOR FANS. NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED, FAIR USE ONLY.**


	3. Theresa

**CHAPTER THREE: THERESA**

With the graduation ceremony finished, Rowan absently made his way to the map room. When he arrived, he saw that someone was already there. It was an adult with short black hair and tattoos on her forearms and shoulders. She was wearing glasses, a red bandana, scarf, forearm high, fingerless gloves, and crop top. She looked up at him when he entered.

'Oh, hello,' she greeted. 'You must be the kid Maze is always talking about. I can't imagine what he sees in you. Still, I suppose Maze knows best.

'And you are?' asked Rowan.

'I'm Briar Rose,' she replied. 'No doubt you've heard of me.'

'Of course. You're that famous Hero of Skill.'

'Yes, well, not time for autographs, I'm afraid,' she said arrogantly. 'I have to get to Knothole Glade for an important mission. Speaking of which… if you've come here for a Quest Card, I hate to inform you that all the best ones have been taken. I'm sure the Guild can find you something to do, though. I hear the kitchens need cleaning.'

Rowan's eyes narrowed dangerously as she walked away. Who did she think she was talking down to him like that?

_Oh yeah, she's a famous Hero while you're a farm boy who just graduated as a Hero,_ Rowan thought mordantly.

'Ignore Briar,' the Guildmaster said as he approached Rowan. 'She's like that to everyone who doesn't have as much renown as her. Anyway, I just came to give you this basic pack of supplies and to tell you that Maze is waiting for you in the Bowerstone Tavern. He has some information for you.'

'Thanks,' Rowan muttered before heading to Bowerstone where he found Maze outside the tavern waiting for him.

'You wished to see me,' Rowan said as he stopped in front of the older Hero.

'Yes, I did,' replied Maze. 'You see, there are dark forces gathering. Tell me, how much do you remember of the night I took you to the Guild; the night of the Oakvale raid?'

'I remember people screaming and houses burning, but that's about it,' replied Rowan.

'It was a most terrible night,' Maze said grimly. 'I'd thought those bandits had killed your whole family and that you were going to be next.'

'Why are you telling me this?'

'It seems there may have been another survivor,' Maze admitted.

'Really? Who?' Rowan asked eagerly.

'Your sister.'

'Theresa's alive!'

'I'm afraid it's only a rumour,' Maze said quickly, appearing as though he did not want to get the boy's hopes up. 'And there's no way to be certain.'

'Then why did you tell me?' Rowan demanded. He hoped the rumours were true.

'I thought you should know,' Maze said, taking in Rowan's equipment, 'and for pity's sake, boy, make sure you replace that basic equipment while you're here.'

'Yes, sir, and thank you for telling me.'

Maze nodded to him before disappearing.

Rowan then walked off and did as Maze suggested by buying himself some new equipment with the pocket money he had earned over the years at the Guild. He ended up buying the best sword and bow on the market. He also bought some quality arrows.

With his money bag considerably lighter, Rowan returned to the Guild to see if there was a quest for him to do. He needed something to take his mind off Theresa. There was nothing he could do for her, so there was no use brooding on it.

He ended up getting a Quest Card, to help protect Orchard Farm, from the Guild, so he made his way to Greatwood Entrance. He met Whisper just inside the region.

'So, you're going to be doing some work down at Orchard Farm, are you?' she said. 'I knew that was your true calling. I saw that Lady Grey set the opposite quest in the Guild yesterday. Maybe I should pick it up. I hope you've been practicing. You'll need all the experience you can get to beat me!'

'Believe me, it will be you needing the practice,' replied Rowan. He could kill her with one of his arrows before she even knew that he was there, not to mention his hidden Will power that only he, Maze, and perhaps the Guildmaster, knew about.

'Don't make me laugh!' she said with a chuckle. 'See you later, farm boy.'

Rowan smiled as he watched her run off, before continuing on his way to Orchard Farm. When he arrived at the Farm, he made his way over to the farmer, who was visibly relieved to see him.

'Oh, thank Avo you're here!' he exclaimed. 'I thought no one would answer our Guild request!'

'Guild requests are always answered,' Rowan replied with what he believed to be the truth.

'That's good to know. Now, I've arranged some more security to back you up, but there are so many bandits… They'll tear my farm apart!'

'I'll do my best to ensure that doesn't happen,' Rowan vowed.

'I appreciate that, lad,' said the farmer before blurting out, 'I wish we'd never found those damn stones. They've bought us nothing but trouble. My wife, Jenna, won't let them anywhere near the house, so we've left them in some crates in the barn. They must be worth a fortune. They say that Lady Grey wants them. I've already lost three farmhands in these raids!'

Rowan looked at the farmer blankly. He had no idea what stones he was talking about, but he did know what he meant about Lady Grey. Hadn't Whisper said something about doing the opposite quest of his for Lady Grey? Rowan wondered if he would be seeing his old friend and rival.

Just as Rowan was about to ask the farmer what was so special about the stones, they heard a loud explosion at the farm's entrance.

'That must be them now!' the farmer yelled. 'I'd better go inside and look after my wife. She's terrified.'

As the farmer ran off, Rowan readied his bow and faced the farm entrance ready to shoot the bandit intruders. The Hero ended up seeing the bandits before they saw him. By the time they did see the Hero, it was too late. They couldn't even get close to the barn. He did this for all three waves of bandits, while the guards, who were there to be his backup, stood there aimlessly. A few of them even asked why they were needed to be back up.

'I think that's all of them,' said one of the guards.

'Not quite,' Rowan muttered. He had just caught sight of Whisper, not standing too far away.

'I see you're still doing the same old tricks,' she said, 'but you'll find I've learnt some new tricks. I hope you've improved in your melee training because you won't be able to get far away enough to use your bow.'

With that said, she attacked. Rowan only just managed to dodge before blocking another attack. While he was a talented sword fighter, he was nowhere near as good as Whisper was. So he had to use his Will. It was the only way he could keep his word to the desperate farmer.

As he continued to block Whisper's attacks, he began to draw upon the power Maze helped him unlock. Once he had harnessed his Will power, he slowed the time around the pair, before forcing Whisper back with a powerful blast of energy, Will-users call force push. He then shot an arrow in one of her shoulders, making her cry out in pain.

'How -? I don't believe it! You're actually a Hero of Will!' she exclaimed. 'But then, how are you so good with the Skill discipline?'

'Remember that day when the Guildmaster was telling us about William Black's descendants being able to master all three disciplines? Well, according to Maze, I am one of his descendants.'

'Then I will have to train even harder to beat you,' his old friend and rival sighed. 'I suppose this quest is yours then.' With that said, she disappeared the same way all Heroes do.

'You did it!' the farmer exclaimed, coming towards him with his wife. 'I can't tell you how grateful we are.'

'That's what us Heroes are here for,' Rowan replied with a friendly smile. 'Do you need me to stay around still?'

'No thanks, lad. Someone should be around to pick up the boxes soon, so we shouldn't have any more problems.'

'I cannot believe Lady Grey and those bandits were making such a fuss to get hold of some stones,' said Rowan.

'I can't believe it either,' the farmer admitted. 'I'll be glad to see the back of them, myself. They must be worth plenty of money to someone, though. I'll make sure to tell everyone about you. We need Heroes like you around.'

'I'm just glad that I was able to help,' Rowan replied with a modest little bow, before he teleported back to the Guild to find another quest to do.

He ended up finding a quest to escort two traders. Taking this Quest Card, Rowan made his way to Darkwood where the two traders were located. Just like the farmer of Orchard Farm, the two traders were relieved to see him.

'Thank Avo, you're here!' the trader in a yellow hat exclaimed. 'I thought we were going to die in this hellish place.'

'Calm down, I'll make sure you get to your destination,' said Rowan. 'Where do you need to go?'

'Barrow Fields –'

'Which is at the other end of Darkwood,' Rowan said knowingly. 'Right. Follow me.'

'Good idea. The sooner we put this forest behind us the better. There are unnatural things out there.'

'Relax. If you remain calm and listen to everything I say, we'll be in Barrow Fields in no time.'

'Well, you're the Hero,' the yellow hat trader said, before he and his friend followed Rowan down the path towards Barrow Fields.

Five minutes later, they came across the first sign of life. It was another trader.

'Ah! Help!' he pleaded to Rowan. 'Something bit me and left me for dead. Please, let me come with you!'

'Let me see where it bit you,' Rowan ordered.

The trader held out his left arm for Rowan to inspect.

'We have to help him,' said the red hat trader. 'We swore a trader's oath.'

'But I never did,' Rowan said grimly, stepping away from the other trader. 'You cannot come with us. That is a balverine bite. I don't know how long you've got before you turn into one yourself. I'm sorry, but I am not risking the lives of these men.'

'I understand, Hero,' the trader said glumly, with a hint of bitterness, before he ran off.

'Let's get going,' Rowan said to the other traders. 'Hopefully we won't come across any balverines, not that they should be too much of a problem if taken care of in the distance.'

Unfortunately, they did come across some balverines, which were faster than Rowan. Thankfully, the traders weren't injured when the balverines attacked, but that doesn't mean Rowan wasn't. He came away from these in counters with a few deep cuts in various places. They also ran into a few bandits, before they reached Darkwood Camp.

At the camp, Rowan was able to tend to his wounds and stock up on some supplies. Once he had done this, Rowan and the traders continued on their way.

Upon leaving the camp, Rowan had to defend the traders from more gold-hungry bandits, ankle-biting hobbes, and when they were almost at Barrow Fields, Rowan fought his first ever troll. It was a forest troll to be specific. Fortunately, he had the power of lightning on his side. He used his Will to finish it off from a distance, while dodging the boulders it threw at him, though this left him drained of energy. Luckily, the traders were smart enough to stay a safe distance away.

With the troll defeated, the companions were free to enter Barrow Fields safely.

'Barrow Fields! Finally!' the red hat trader exclaimed. 'Follow me! I know the way from here!'

He ran off with his friend and Rowan hurrying after him, down the path and across a bridge where a man was waiting for them.

'Ah, there you are,' he said. 'We've been expecting you.'

'Thank you so much for your help, Hero!' the yellow hat trader said gratefully. 'We would have never made it here alive if it hadn't been for you. Please, take this as a small token of our appreciation.' He gave Rowan a bag of gold.

'Thank you,' Rowan replied, before walking off a short distance away as the Guildmaster spoke to him through the Guild Seal.

_Maze seeks an audience with you again,_ the Guildmaster informed him. _You will find him in the Oakvale tavern._

'What did you say?' Rowan gasped.

_Maze is waiting for you at the Oakvale tavern._

'The tavern was destroyed –'

_Oakvale has been rebuilt. You weren't the only survivor. Several families managed to escape._

'I'm going now,' said Rowan.

He ended up running all the way to Oakvale, and when he saw the village; he could not believe his eyes. The village had indeed been rebuilt and looked exactly as it was before the bandits had attacked.

Walking down to the village, towards the tavern, was like being in a dream; in a fantasy. As he headed to the tavern, he ended up passing a fourteen year old girl. He didn't pay her much attention, but she certainly paid him some.

'Rowan!' she exclaimed, running after him and stopping in front of him. 'Is it really you?'

'Yes,' Rowan replied, trying to figure out who she was.

'I don't believe it!' She abruptly threw her arms around his waist, startling him. 'We thought you'd died that awful bandit raid all those years ago.'

She pulled away from him and saw that his expression gave away no recognition.

'You do remember me, don't you?' she asked. 'It's me, Emily. You helped me find my teddy bear, Rosie, just before the raid.'

'Ah, yes. I remember you now.' Rowan smiled down at her. It was good to know that she had survived that night.

'Listen, I have somewhere I need to be, but it was great to see you again.'

'You too, Emily.'

Emily then walked off smiling, leaving Rowan to continue on his way to the tavern. Just like in Bowerstone, Rowan found Maze waiting outside the tavern.

'Ah, there you are,' Maze said, catching sight of Rowan. 'I thought maybe you were getting too famous to be seen around here.'

'I've got a long way to go before I'm famous,' Rowan informed the older Hero. 'Besides, it never crossed my mind that Oakvale would be rebuilt.'

'It took a few years, but most people have rebuilt their lives,' said Maze, leading Rowan down to the docks. 'I'm afraid I've heard nothing more of your sister, and there is little else I can do. However, there is a blind seeress who lives among Twinblade's Bandit Clan, who might be able to tell you about your sister.'

'You think so?'

'I do. The seeress stands next to the Bandit King himself and it is no coincidence bandits have been doing so well lately. In my books, that makes her pretty reliable… if she is honest with you. Have you heard of Twinblade?'

'Yes. He was once a Hero.'

'Indeed he was. He had little patience for the Guild, so he left and bought together a dozen bandit factions. I always suspected he was behind the attack on your home,' he added, looking closely at Rowan, whose eyes had darkened. 'This could be your chance for revenge.'

'If he was behind it, I will make sure he pays!' Rowan growled. 'That is why I originally started training; to revenge my family.'

'Just don't let your anger blind you,' Maze warned. 'Anyway, the camp can't be far from here. The village is often under attack. I have left a Quest Card at the Guild with the details.'

'Thank you, Maze.'

Maze nodded his head to the sixteen year old, before leaving him. With Maze gone, Rowan returned to the Guild for the Quest Card. With the Quest Card in hand, Rowan then made his way to Twinblade's Camp, not knowing what to expect. He also had mixed feelings about this quest. Would he like what the seeress told him about his sister, or would he regret ever asking her? He also wondered what it would feel like to finally get his revenge for what happened to his family. Would he feel relieved or at peace? Would it even affect him? All these thoughts coursed through his mind as he entered a cave off the coast of Oakvale and while he tried to sneak through the gate to the abandoned road without any of their guards seeing him. It was, by some miracle, that he managed to make it in, unseen. It was times like these that he was glad he had the ability of stealth. Theresa always said he was like a thief, though that might have been because he stole some of her chocolates one year.

Upon making it through the gate, Rowan made his way down the abandoned road, only to come across two bandits standing there talking.

'Did you hear what happened to Stern?' one asked.

'No. What did the idiot do this time?' replied the other.

'He only lost his bloody cap in a raid. It was a week before he could get back into the camp.'

'Yeah, you can't get in unless you're in full gear these days,' the second bandit grumbled.

'If you ask me, old Twinblade's getting a bit jumpy. I don't know what's got into 'im.'

'Hey, who's that?' the second bandit said suddenly, catching sight of Rowan.

'That is an intruder!' the first bandit growled, drawing his sword. 'I don't know how you got in here, boy, but you're gonna wish you never did!'

Rolling his eyes, Rowan calmly knotted his bow with two arrows, as the bandits charged at him, before releasing them. He then made his way quietly down the bandit infested road, shooting every bandit he saw. With every bandit he killed, he calmly took some of their clothing. By the time he reached Twinblade's Camp, he was fully dressed as a bandit.

'Hello, mate,' the bandit at the entrance to the camp greeted. 'Nice bandit gear. This here is Twinblade's Camp. Once you're in, you're in for good. So feel free to change when you're inside.'

'Will do,' replied Rowan. The bandit clothes he was wearing were not comfortable and didn't fit him very well.

'Another one coming in, Joe,' the bandit called over the gates. 'Open the gates.'

As the gates opened, Rowan made his way inside before finding somewhere to change back into the attire many Heroes of Skill wore on duty, which was a light yellowy-brown shirt and light leather pants. Once changed, Rowan made his way through the camp towards the inner sanctum where Twinblade would be hiding. Many bandits looked at him curiously as he went by. Some were even suspicious as to why a Hero would be in a bandit camp.

'Sorry, you can't come through here without a pass,' the bandit guarding the entrance to the elite part of the camp informed Rowan when the teenager stood before him.

Rowan clicked his tongue in annoyance before drawing upon his Will. During his apprenticeship at the Guild, he had studied many subjects, including certain Will powers many described as dark magic. One of these powers was known as turncoat; a spell which manipulates an enemy's mind turning them into an ally for a certain period of time. Rowan remembered exactly how to cast it. He faced the bandit and forced his Will at him; forcing him to become his ally. The spell ended up being a success and the bandit decided to let Rowan through.

In the elite camp, Rowan got even more suspicious and curious looks as he made his way to Twinblade's tent. However, he found his way blocked again by a locked gate and a guard, only this time, instead of needing a pass, the bandit guard informed Rowan that the gate would only open up when Twinblade's hostages came for his entertainment. Needless to say, the bandit ended up suffering the turncoat spell to and allowed Rowan entry.

When he entered, the gates closed and locked behind him. As he looked around, he saw that none of the bandits within looked surprised to see him.

_That seeress must have told them that I was coming,_ Rowan mentally groaned, realising that he had walked straight into a trap.

'Stand back, lads!' one of the bandits ordered as a few of his comrades went for their weapons. 'Twinblade wants a word with this young Hero.'

Rowan resisted the urge to take a step back as the troll-sized bandit leader, Twinblade came towards him.

'She said that a Guild-puppet would come, and here you are,' said Twinblade. 'My blades have been dying to meet you.'

'As have my arrows been dying to meet you!' Rowan replied darkly.

'This little Hero of Skill thinks that he can he can beat me!' Twinblade laughed, making his fellow bandits laugh. 'Why don't you give it your best shot, kid?' he added, before attacking.

Rowan only just managed to dodge the bandits attack, but unfortunately he wasn't able to get far enough away to shot him properly.

'This is the problem with you Heroes of Skill,' Twinblade said, blocking Rowan to the ground. 'You are all so vulnerable at close range.'

'Good thing I'm not just a Hero of Skill,' Rowan replied, using force push against his enemy.

Twinblade went flying backwards, losing his blades in the process. Rowan quickly grabbed his sword and made his way to the bandit's side. However, just as he was about to make a deadly blow, a voice flowed across to him.

'There you are.'

Rowan turned towards the voice and saw a twenty year old woman walking towards him. She had reddish-brown hair with a blood red blindfold covering her eyes. Rowan frowned at her.

'What's wrong?' she asked. 'Don't you recognise your own sister?'

'Theresa!' Rowan gasped, dropping his sword.

Twinblade and his men looked between the pair.

'I don't believe it!' Rowan then laughed, rushing forward and embracing his older sister tightly.

She smiled and hugged him just as tightly. This was the first time she had smiled in years. When they pulled apart, Rowan took in her appearance more closely.

'What happened to you?' he demanded. 'What did he do to you?'

'Twinblade has done nothing to me,' replied Theresa. 'It was not he who invaded our home town. When the raiders came to our house, they demanded Mother and I tell them where you were. We refused so they tortured her and the leader cut out my eyes before leaving me for dead in the forest. Twinblade found me and has helped me all these years. He helped me recognise a power that runs in our family.'

'Your ability to see the future,' Rowan whispered.

'That is one of them,' replied Theresa. 'I've seen so many things. So much killing and so much dying, I've seen you, Rowan, in a ring of sand and blood… in an arena full of secrets. And I've seen the choice you'll have to make one day, between the darkness and the light.

'Theresa,' Twinblade began.

'I'm sorry, Twinblade,' said Theresa. 'Your path is alone now, as are all our paths.'

'You can't seriously be going away!' Rowan exclaimed. 'Not after all those years we've been apart!'

'That is the way it must be, Rowan, but before I leave, I have a present for you,' she said. 'It's for all the birthdays I've missed. It is a power that runs in our family.'

Rowan stared at her blankly before taking several steps away from her as she began to conjure some green light, which soon surrounded him, lifting him painfully into the air. Through the pain he could hear Theresa talking to him in riddles.

'He finds you when you're sleeping, and when the daylight fades…' she said, before running off.

No one tried to stop her. When she was gone, Rowan was released from the light. He fell to the ground, panting, though he felt stronger. He then got to his feet, well aware of all the bandits silently watching him. He looked at Twinblade.

'What are you waiting for?' the Bandit Hero asked. 'Finish it or leave me alone. I'm dead anyway. I'm no one's King anymore.'

Shrugging, Rowan returned to the Guild wondering what Theresa's riddle meant. He would not kill Twinblade. The bandit was not responsible for the destruction of Oakvale and he had looked after his sister. Hence, Rowan no longer had any quarrel with the bandit.

* * *

**Azaelia Silmarwen facebook page:** link on profile  
**Written:** 28 January 2013  
**Updated:** N/A**  
Beta:** BETA WANTED

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT CLAIM OWNERSHIP OVER THE ORIGINAL COPYRIGHTED MATERIAL IN THIS STORY. THIS IS A NON-PROFIT FANDUB CREATED BY FANS, FOR FANS. NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED, FAIR USE ONLY.**


	4. The Arena

**CHAPTER FOUR: THE ARENA**

Once back at the Guild, Rowan went looking for a new Quest Card. As he was reading through his options, the Guildmaster made his way over to him.

'Congratulations on your latest victory, Rowan,' he said.

'I don't know if I'd call it a victory,' Rowan muttered.

'Call it what you will. Anyway, I just wanted to tell you that Maze wants to see you. He's up in his chambers.'

'I'll head there now,' replied Rowan, making his way to Maze's quarters. He vaguely wondered if it was normal for the Head Hero to constantly request a newly graduated Hero's presence so much.

When Rowan entered Maze's quarters, he saw the older Hero standing in front of the fire place.

'The Guildmaster said you wanted to see me,' said Rowan.

'Indeed I did,' replied Maze, turning to face the teenager. 'How did you visit to the seeress go? Do you know where your sister is?'

'I do,' replied Rowan, before telling Maze everything that happened.

'So you really found your sister,' Maze muttered thoughtfully once Rowan was finished, 'before losing her again. Not many could achieve such an outcome. I would have never imagined her living among bandits.'

'You and me both. I was that shocked, I literally dropped my sword and forgot all about the bandits around me.'

'Listen, before you go wandering off again. I have a favour to ask of you,' said Maze. Rowan's eyes widened. Maze was asking _him_ for a favour! 'An old friend of mine has gone missing. He calls himself the Archaeologist. He may have stumbled onto something big; perhaps big enough to put his life in danger. There's a rumour he may be hiding somewhere in Witchwood. That is, if he isn't dead already. You can use a cullis gate to get there. I only hope it isn't too late.'

'I'll head there at once,' Rowan replied, before hurrying from the room. He couldn't believe a great Hero like Maze needed his help.

Rowan ended up teleporting to Witchwood cullis gate. Once he was in the area he made his way, through the rain, to the Archaeologist's rumoured location. When he was heading for the exit of the area, he ended up facing a rock troll, before entering Witchwood Stones.

Just inside the region was a Demon Door, which was supposed to be able to help Rowan find the Archaeologist. Of course, it would only be useful when opened and to open it, Rowan had to fulfil a certain requirement.

'I only open to those who know my name,' the Demon Door informed the Hero. 'Only one person knows my name, but I doubt you'll find him… even at the Temple of Avo.'

'So if I go to the Temple of Avo, I'll find the person who knows your name?'

'I did not say that!' the Door replied with a hint of worry.

'You didn't need too!' Rowan laughed, running off to the Temple of Avo where he found the man who knew the Demon Door's name.

Unfortunately, the man wouldn't give the information freely. His price was a ruby. Rowan, who didn't have a ruby and did not want to waste the little gold he had on one, may have "accidently" threatened to put an arrow through the man's head if he didn't tell him what he needed to know. Scared that Rowan would do as he threatened, the man told Rowan the Demon Door's name; Hits.

Now knowing the Demon Doors name, Rowan returned to it.

'So, are you going to open up for me now, Hits?' he asked innocently.

The Demon Door grumbled something incomprehensible under his breath as he opened for Rowan. The Hero immediately entered to the area beyond and found the Archaeologist.

'So, you found me,' Maze's friend said, not sounding too happy. 'That's just grand. If you can find me, so can they.'

'They?' Rowan questioned.

'Jack and his men,' the Archaeologist grumbled. 'If I had of known he was interested in those Focus Sites I never would have started studying them.'

'Jack who?' Rowan inquired, while wondering what a Focus Site was.

'Jack of Blades,' replied the Archaeologist. 'Look, I don't have time to explain, but you can read my journal if you want. I don't want it anymore.'

He threw it at Rowan's face, before running off.

'Hey! Wait!' Rowan yelled running after him, but he eventually lost him.

'Why do I keeping finding then losing people?' Rowan muttered angrily, teleporting back to the Guild. That was probably the last quest Maze ever trusted him with.

'How did it go?' Maze asked when Rowan appeared in the map room.

'I found him, alive, but then I lost him when he threw his journal at me and ran off to find somewhere else to hide from someone called Jack of Blades,' Rowan answered, handing Maze his friend's journal. He did not notice Maze's panic-stricken look.

'You did well, boy,' Maze said distractedly. 'Listen, Knothole Glade is having problems. Why don't you go there and see if you can help them?'

'Sure.'

**-HIS TRUE DESTINY-**

When Rowan entered Knothole Glade, he was welcomed by two balverines that weren't too happy about him being there. Then, when he approached the village, he saw the gates were locked and several people were outside, banging on the gate, begging to be let in. As Rowan approached them, three more balverines appeared. Rowan was able to shot them before they could harm the villagers.

'What's going on?' Rowan demanded, walking over to the people.

'They've locked the gates to stop the balverines from entering the village!' one of them explained. 'But they've locked us out and won't let us in just in case a balverine comes as we're going inside. They just left us out here to die!'

'We'll see about that!' Rowan growled. He walked over to the door next gate and looked through its window. He saw the gatekeeper staring at him from the other side.

'Open the gate and let us in at once!' Rowan ordered.

'I don't think so, sonny,' the gatekeeper replied. 'I can't risk a balverine getting through.'

'There isn't a balverine in sight at the moment. Now open this gate!'

'Who do you think you are giving me orders?'

'I'm a fully qualified Hero of Skill,' replied Rowan, showing the gatekeeper his Guild Seal. 'Maze told me to come here to help, but I can't do that out here, can I?'

'Very well, just make sure you hurry. There could be more of them out there!'

The moment the gate was opened, the villagers ran inside. Rowan slipped in too as the gates were closed once more.

Glaring at the gatekeeper, Rowan made his way over to the Chief of Knothole Glade, who was standing nearby.

'Bloody balverines!' he was grumbling to himself. 'In all my years as Chief, I've never seen anything like it.'

'Well, hopefully you won't have to deal with them much longer,' said Rowan, stopping before the Chief. 'I'm Rowan, qualified Hero of Skill. Maze sent me.'

'Ah, thank goodness you're here!' the Chief exclaimed. 'We might have had a chance by ourselves if the bloody beasts weren't following a white balverine. It comes into our village and kills whoever it wants.'

A roar suddenly echoed around the village, making everyone jump.

'It must be attacking the warehouse at the bottom of that hill!' the Chief said, looking nervously towards the warehouse.

'Leave it to me,' Rowan said, knotting his bow, with one of the silver tipped arrows he had purchased at the Darkwood Camp, as he made his way towards the warehouse. When it came in sight, Rowan pulled back the bow string as far as it would go, before releasing it. He managed to get it right through its heart.

Smirking, Rowan went down and retrieved its body before carrying it back to the anxious Chief. He dropped the body at the Chief's feet. He then bent down and removed his arrow from the creature's chest.

'I don't believe it,' the Chief whispered as people slowly began to come out of their houses. 'You managed to kill it with one arrow.'

'I am a Hero of Skill,' replied Rowan.

'Even so… the Heroes of Skill we've had in the past have all used more than one arrow.'

'I'm not your average Hero of Skill,' Rowan said, throwing all modesty aside. 'I _never_ miss my target.'

'Well, you have our gratitude, Hero. A Hero of your stature deserves the glory of fighting in the Arena. We'll send a nomination form, nominating you to the Guild. Oh, and speaking of the Guild, they sent this letter for you. It's from your sister.

Rowan practically snatched it out of the Chief's hand and quickly read it.

_Rowan_

_I have always known you were special, and now I have found proof. The book that I have sent with this letter –_ The Bloodline – _describes a bloodline from the days of the Old Kingdom, and its connection to a sword powerful enough to rule the world. It is a bloodline Mother belonged to, I am sure of it. It is also the bloodline we belong to. Perhaps with your eyes you will understand it better than I do. I speak to the pages, but they don't speak back._

_Love __Theresa_

'Where is the book that came with this letter?' Rowan asked abruptly.

The Chief mutely handed it to the Hero before walking away. With the book and letter in hand, Rowan returned to the Guild where the Guildmaster was waiting for him.

'Congratulations, Hero,' the Guildmaster said cheerfully, handing him an Arena Nomination form. 'It would seem that your exploits haven't gone unnoticed. Many people throughout Albion are impressed with your unbelievable skill. I still have trouble believing what I'm seeing is real. So, why don't you run along to the Arena in Witchwood and show the people what a real Hero of Skill looks like.'

'Will do!' Rowan chuckled, before eagerly teleporting to Witchwood and making his way to the Arena.

He couldn't believe that he was actually going to compete, and to compete was a great honour. After all, it wasn't as though the Guild handed out nominations to anyone. They only handed them out to people they knew were ready and could handle it.

Outside the Arena, Rowan approached one of the guards and gave him his nomination form.

'Ah, you must be that remarkably accurate Hero of Skill everyone's talking about,' the guard said, taking in Rowan's weapons and age. 'I don't think we've ever had someone so young compete before. If you'd follow me…'

Rowan followed the guard to the required destination.

'Welcome to the Hall of Heroes,' the guard said entering the main building. 'Now, I'll take you to the Arena Preparation Area.'

As they walked through the Hall of Heroes, Rowan looked around with great interest at all the statues of great Heroes. The guard noticed this.

'I tell you, the history of his place is wasted on the public,' he said conversationally. 'These are the Arena's first Heroes. Our land's heritage, but do the people care? No.'

'I wonder why,' said Rowan.

'I don't need to wonder, son, I know why. The people don't want history. All they want is the Heroes of today. Still, I suppose every era needs its only Heroes.'

'Even so, it's a shame that they forget all the great deeds these Heroes have done. All their sacrifices and, in some cases, the misery they caused. Though I can understand why the latter of the two deeds would be forgotten.'

'Who knows, maybe one day there will be a Hero everyone will remember throughout time. Maybe you're that Hero.'

'Ha, every Hero secretly dreams of being remembered for all time for doing something amazing,' Rowan laughed as they entered the Arena Preparation room.

'Just go and stand with those contestants over there, and you'll be filled in what you have to do,' said the guard, nodding to a group of men. 'Good luck, kid.'

'Thank you, sir,' Rowan replied, going over to join the other competitors. Most of them snorted at his unthreatening appearance.

Moments later, a man with a green warrior stripe hairstyle, joined them and explained what was going to happen.

'Welcome to the Witchwood Arena,' he said. 'A couple of basic points first. First of all, I must remind you to keep your aggression for the Arena itself. Anyone caught trying to cut up his rivals in here will be in trouble. You have been warned. Secondly… the way out. You can come in after each round, not during a round.'

'Roth, it's getting really ugly out there!' a guard exclaimed as he hurried towards them.

'Alright,' Roth sighed. 'Chameleon, you have heard all of this before, so go on for the first round and keep the crowd happy.'

'No problem,' a big, muscular guy, roughly the same build as Thunder, replied casually as he walked off. 'This'll be easy.'

'Okay, when it's your turn I'll call your name and you will enter through the door Chameleon just used,' Roth continued. 'Once in the Arena you will battle foes from all over Albion. Every group of creatures you defeat wins you prize money, and increases the prize for the next round. The aim is to stay out there as long as you can to earn the big gold. Now, you can come back here at any time you like to buy potions or more equipment. Do this, though, and your prize for the next round will be zero. Not to mention the crowd will think you're a big loser. Real Heroes get out there and stay out there! Whether you rest or not, the Arena Bonus Prize, given by Jack of Blades himself, will go to whoever gets through every single round alive.'

Rowan's curiosity was peaked at the mention of Jack of Blades. He might have the chance to see the guy who was after the Archaeologist.

'So get out there,' Roth concluded. 'Use your skills well, make sure the crowd enjoys it and if you have to die, do so bravely.'

While the other competitors went to stock up on potions, Rowan merely went and sat down, impatiently waiting for his turn. He made sure that there was nothing wrong with his bow as he waited.

Half an hour later, the guard from before approached Roth.

'Er… Roth, bad news,' he said. 'I think Chameleon's, er, you know, dead.'

'What? Already? That idiot!' Roth responded angrily before addressing Rowan and the others. 'Right, people, it seems Chameleon only made it through three rounds before dying like a chicken in front of five thousand people. We need a new volunteer.'

'I'll go!' Rowan informed Roth eagerly, before anyone else could say something. 'All this waiting around is killing me.'

'Your funeral, kid,' someone said.

'Ignore them,' said Roth. 'Just remember what I said. Now, talk to Al up by the door. He'll let you into the Arena.'

'Will do.'

Al turned out to be another guard and after making sure Rowan was ready, he allowed him to enter.

_Ladies and gentlemen, _ the commentator began as Rowan entered the arena, _for your entertainment, I give you Rowan, a newly graduate from the Heroes Guild, as a fully qualified Hero of Skill, only a short time ago. He is famous for quests such as protecting Orchard Farm and saving Knothole Glade from a nasty balverine problem! Like out other brave challengers, this up and coming hopeful has an eye on tonight's grand prize, presented by Jack of Blades himself._

As the crowd cheered, Rowan readied his bow.

_And now, we're onto the first round! An old arena favourite… it's the Wasp Horde!_

Rowan could have laughed as he remembered the first time he ever faced these wasps. It was shortly after becoming a Guild apprentice.

Rowan calmly sheltered his bow and arrow, before drawing his sword as the wasps attacked him.

_What's this; a Hero of Skill fighting with a melee weapon instead of his bow? _the commentator said. _Well, I guess even these critters would give a Hero of Skill trouble with his marksmen ship._

'You wanna bet?' Rowan muttered, quickly knotting his bow and killing a wasp, just to prove the commentator wrong.

_I take it back, _he laughed.

For the rest of the round, Rowan continued to fight with his sword. These creatures weren't much of a hardship.

_He may be new to the Arena, but he got through round one and is now ready to take on round two. Let's see how he does with this audience favourite. It's the cruel, the smelly… hobbes!'_

This time Rowan used only his bow. He never allowed the disgusting creatures near him. Why would he want to? Their stench was horrible to get out of one's clothes. However, he did make use of some of the traps in the Arena.

_Ladies and gentlemen, it's time for the team rounds! Two Heroes… side-by-side… fighting together for their very survival._

Rowan turned to see who he would be working with. He couldn't help but laugh when he saw who it was. This was going to be a new experience. After all, he and Whisper had never fought together, only against each other.

Rowan didn't hear a word of the commentary as he was too busy watching Whisper, but when a group of balverines appeared, he began to focus real quick.

While Whisper went and met them in hand to hand combat, Rowan picked them off from the distance. Unfortunately, he didn't notice the one behind him until it sent him flying to the ground and was then on top of him.

_Looks like this might be the end of our Hero of Skill. As you all know, they aren't very good with close up fighting. Will our Hero of Strength be able to get to him time? Hang on; she's not even paying him any attention. This can't be good._

_Of course she wouldn't be paying me any attention, _thought Rowan. _She knows about my Will power._

Growling, Rowan grabbed hold of the balverine above him and began to send surges of electricity through the beast's body. When it was dead, he pushed its smoky body away and grabbed his bow to help Whisper. Meanwhile, the commentator was going on about his Will power.

_It's amazing! It's incredible! Before us is a Hero of two of the three disciplines!_

'Three out of three, you mean,' Rowan muttered as the last balverine fell. He didn't blame the commentator for thinking that he only had the two disciplines. After all, he didn't look or act like a Hero of Strength.

The next round of creatures Whisper and Rowan had to fight was hollow men. To kill these undead creatures, Rowan used only Will. He sent fireball after fireball at them, then watched as they turned to dust. Unfortunately, by the end of the round, he found his mana low and was quite tired. He would have to use his bow and arrows in the following rounds.

Round five consisted of smug bandits, but they didn't cause too much hassle, compared to the balverines. They were human, after all. Blades and arrows could pierce their skin easily, unlike the two earth trolls the Heroes had to fight in round six. Both of them took on one of the trolls each. While Rowan stood a good distance away, shooting his troll and easily dodging its attacks, Whisper was right in front of her troll and was constantly being knocked about. However, she was doing more damage to her troll than Rowan was doing to his, with her mighty blows.

The Heroes ended up experiencing the same problem in round seven as they faced two rock trolls. However, the trolls were nothing compared to the giant, scorpion-like creature, the Archanox, they had to fight in the last round. Whisper and Rowan exchanged a nervous look before they attacked it.

Rowan managed to blind it, by shooting out its eyes, while Whisper fought it up close. Together, with Whisper's melee talent and Rowan's skill, they were eventually able to slaughter it.

_We have two winners! _the commentator informed the excited crowd. _Incredible! So what will happen now? Two winners and only one prize? Well as you know, we have a special guest here today. It's the one, the only… the Hero of Heroes, Jack of Blades!_

Rowan turned and looked up at the terrace overlooking the arena up at a man dressed completely in red, hooded and wearing a mask. So this was Jack of Blades.

'I have returned,' he said. 'After an eternity away from you all, Jack od Blades is back. This Arena is all that is great in Albion and you all that is worthy in it. I am honoured to stand before you again. And I have a proposal to mark the occasion; one final round… a fight to the death between the two Heroes still standing.'

Rowan's eyes widened dramatically and glanced at the pale Whisper.

'The winner will receive a special prize,' Jack continued. 'The loser will have the privilege of dying before you.'

'What do they think they're doing?' Whisper said to the shocked Rowan. 'They can't do this!'

'Apparently they can,' Rowan muttered.

'Listen, I'm going to put on a good fight, but I'm not killing you. I can't kill you. You are, after all, my oldest friend.'

'I have a better idea,' Rowan informed her. 'Let's just flat out refuse to fight. It's not like they can force us to fight.'

'Good idea.'

Both Heroes turned and faced Jack, who was waiting expectantly.

'You can keep the prize!' Rowan informed him stubbornly. 'We will not fight each other for your enjoyment. Best friends will never kill each other!'

With that said, the friends turned and marched back into the Arena Preparation room. Upon entering the Arena Preparation room, two voices met their ears. One of them was Thunder. Rowan tensed at his voice. He wouldn't want to get into a fight or on the bad side of that Hero.

'But, my dear Lady, it was mere luck!' Thunder was saying. 'He's nothing but a–'

'It wasn't luck, Thunder,' Whisper interrupted.

Thunder and the woman he was with turned to look at the young Heroes. The woman had shoulder length blonde hair and was wearing a well-fitted, slightly revealing, purple dress.

'Ah, there you are,' the woman said to Rowan. 'The Hero of Skill they're all talking about, though people are going to talk even more now knowing that you are a Hero of Will too. I'm impressed, and that doesn't happen often. But I forget my manners. I'm Lady Grey, the Mayor of Bowerstone.'

'It is a pleasure to meet you, my Lady,' Rowan said with a polite bow.

She smiled and walked right up to him, until they were merely inches apart. Rowan gulped nervously. He had absolutely no experience with the opposite sex, Whisper notwithstanding, and he could not deny that he found Lady Grey attractive.

'I can see you are a man of worth,' she said quietly. 'You should pay me a visit at my Bowerstone North Manor.'

'My Lady, if I could only –' Thunder began, but Lady Grey cut him off.

'Thunder, I am tired of your protests and your jealousy,' she informed him with a cold stare.

Rowan blinked. Was the mighty Thunder indeed jealous of him?

'The time of your glory is long gone,' Lady Grey continued. 'You should learn to accept that.' She looked back at Rowan and smiled at him. 'As I was saying, Hero, I do hope you will accept my invitation. We have much to discuss.'

'Of course, my Lady,' replied Rowan. 'I would be honoured.'

She smiled and left the room. Rowan visibly relaxed once she was gone, but he did tense up when Thunder came right up to him.

'This is not over,' he said coldly, making Rowan cower slightly. Thunder was scarier than the Archanox. 'New blood spills just like any other, and yours will spill soon enough!'

He then wrapped his arm around Whisper's shoulders and led her away.

'You alright, kid?'

It was the guard who had led him through the Hall of Heroes.

'Yeah… yeah, I'm fine.'

'I must say, that was unbelievable,' the guard continued. 'I haven't seen anything like it for a long time. Come on, I'll guide you back through the Hall of Heroes. You truly deserve to stand amongst them.'

'Thanks.'

'You remind me of someone who fought here many years ago.'

'Really? Who was it?' Rowan asked curiously.

'My memory's not what it used to be, but I think her name was Scarlet Robe. Yes, that was it. Ever heard of her?'

'I think I heard my parents speaking about her as a child,' replied Rowan. 'Other than that I don't know anything about her.'

'That doesn't surprise me. It was all before your time. She was the first female Hero to become an Arena Champion. That's her statue there.'

Rowan casually glanced to his right before stopping abruptly. The guard, who was giving Rowan a history lesson on Scarlet Robe, didn't even notice that the boy wasn't following him.

Rowan couldn't believe it. He recognised the statue of the woman, even though he had only been a little boy when he had last seen her. Scarlet Robe was in fact his mother. All he could do was stare up at his mother's face and grief began to fill his heart. He did, however, start as a hand touched his shoulder. He turned around to see Jack of Blades standing behind him.

'She was a fine Hero,' he said. 'She wasn't nearly as soft hearted as you, but her dedication came at a price. After her final battle she was never the same.'

'You knew my mother?' Rowan questioned.

'Yes, I know your mother.'

'She's alive?' Rowan gasped, his eyes wide. Could it be that Brom was the only one to actually die that night? It certainly seemed that way. 'Where is she?'

'She lives now in complete solitude,' Jack replied mysteriously. 'She was crushed by her failure to save her family long ago and yet, here you are. I knew her son would end up here one day. It's in your blood and in your sister's too. You should bring her to me. I so long to reunite you both with your mother. Just think of the happiness it would bring her.'

'I don't know where Theresa is currently,' Rowan admitted. 'Can you take me to see my mother instead?'

'No, it would be best to take you both together. It would make her truly happy to be reunited with both her children at once. Anyway, this is yours.' Jack handed him a seal. 'The Champion Seal is yours. People everywhere will recognise you as the winner of the Arena and it will grant you access to Bowerstone North. Don't lose it. It is rather valuable.'

'I won't lose it, sir,' Rowan vowed.

'I know you won't.' Jack was smiling under his mask as he gazed at the innocent, fresh young Hero before him.

* * *

**Azaelia Silmarwen facebook page:** link on profile  
**Written:** 28 January 2013  
**Updated:** N/A**  
Beta:** BETA WANTED

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT CLAIM OWNERSHIP OVER THE ORIGINAL COPYRIGHTED MATERIAL IN THIS STORY. THIS IS A NON-PROFIT FANDUB CREATED BY FANS, FOR FANS. NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED, FAIR USE ONLY.**


	5. Bargate Prison

**CHAPTER FIVE: BARGATE PRISON**

The guard ended up coming looking for Rowan, before leading him outside. Once outside, Rowan stood there aimlessly thinking about his mother. He wondered how a mighty warrior of her reputation ended up settling down with someone like Brom.

As he stood there, a man he had never seen before approached him.

'Can I help you?' Rowan asked him.

'You're Chicken Chaser, ain't cha?' he asked.

Rowan blinked. He hadn't been called that in years. Theresa used to call him that all the time when they were kids.

'Yes.'

'Theresa wants you to meet her at the Grey House.'

'Thanks,' replied Rowan, before teleporting to the Grey House.

He found Theresa waiting for him outside, sitting on a fence. She didn't look too happy.

'What's wrong?' he asked, sitting down next to her.

'So you've finally met Jack of Blades,' she said.

'What's that supposed to mean?'

'I met him long ago when he burnt down our home and cut out my eyes.'

'Wh-what?' Rowan gasped. 'That was all his doing?'

'Yes, it was. Know this; he wasn't lying when he said that he knew where Mother was. He's kept her in Bargate Prison ever since the night of the raid.'

'And that's why he said he longed to unite us all,' Rowan muttered bitterly. 'He wanted us all locked away.'

'Yes. I haven't been able to get inside, but the Archaeologist knows of an ancient secret passage.'

'Do you know where he is now? He kind of ran away from me the last time we met.'

'Yes. I have left the details in a Quest Card at the Guild for you. You have to get Mother out. She's the only one who knows how to reach the Sword.'

'The Sword of Aeons?' Rowan questioned. He remembered reading about it in _The Bloodline_.

'Yes. The Sword is everything and it could turn the world to nothing. Mother also has a gift for you; more power than you can imagine. I must go now. Good luck, my brother.'

'Be safe, Theresa,' Rowan said, kissing her forehead, before leaving for the Guild. He had to admit that it felt weird being taller than her.

Once back at the Guild, Rowan hurried over to the Quest Cards and began searching for the one Theresa left him. Once he had found it, he read it thoroughly. It turned out that the Archaeologist was currently locked up in Bowerstone North Prison. Not even wanting to know how he got himself locked up. Rowan teleported to Bowerstone, where he made his way to Bowerstone North. The guards immediately allowed him entry when he showed them the Champion Seal.

Once inside the district, Rowan found his way blocked by a sheriff.

'Ah, Hero,' he began. 'Lady Grey told us you would be coming. You'll find her Grace in the gardens outside her mansion.'

'Thank you,' Rowan replied with a fake smile.

He had no desire to see Lady Grey when he was so close to seeing his mother again. It was for that reason that once the sheriff was out of sight, Rowan hurried off towards the prison. As he approached the prison he could hear screaming within. He ran inside and out to the other side and found a nervous guard before a bridge.

'What happened?' Rowan demanded, going over to the guard.

'There was too many of them, we never stood a chance,' replied the guard. 'They grabbed the Archaeologist and took him up the hill there. I don't know what they're planning to do with him, but I bet it ain't gonna be pretty.'

'So who exactly took him?' Rowan inquired.

'Them!' the guard exclaimed, pointing to the bridge as a demon-like creature appeared.

'This can't be good,' Rowan muttered, drawing his bow. He assumed these were Jack of Blades' minions from whom Theresa and the Archaeologist had been running from.

Rowan shot an arrow at the creature aiming for its forehead. The arrow hit its target but it had no effect. Its skin was clearly tougher than a trolls. The creature merely growled and charged at him. It tackled Rowan to the ground and tried to rip him apart. The guard plunged his sword into its back. This did have an effect. The creature howled and turned on the guard.

Rowan drew his sword and attacked. Even though he and the guard were doing damage to the creature, it did not seem to be weakening.

_What is this thing?_ Rowan wondered.

'Why don't you return to the underworld from wherever you came from,' the guard growled out at the creature.

This gave Rowan an idea. On several occasions he had snuck into a Will lesson, for Heroes of Will, and on one occasion he had learnt about summoning creatures from the netherworld. In that particular lesson, he learnt of a method to defeat these creatures. That method was to use Will. More specifically Divine Fury, which is a spell which channels the white-hot-fury of the gods into concentrated beams.

'I'm going to attack it with my Will power,' Rowan informed the guard. 'While I do that, continue to attack it with your sword.'

'Got it!' the guard replied.

Rowan growled as he attacked with the Divine Fury. With the power of Will and Strength, Rowan and the guard managed to defeat the demon.

'I never want to find one of those again,' Rowan groaned.

'I'm afraid that isn't the last,' said the guard, nodding to a creature up ahead that was attacking another guard.

Groaning, Rowan hurried off to defeat the other creature. They did the exact same process as before. With that creature destroyed, Rowan and the two guards hurried towards the windmill, fighting off even more creatures as they went. It was when they got to a farmhouse and rescued another guard that Rowan collapsed to his knees and lent his head against a fence post.

'You okay, kid?' one of the guards asked as they took in Rowan's pale, tired face.

'I just need to rest for a bit,' Rowan replied with his eyes closed. 'I never got any formal Will training at the Guild, and I haven't been using it for very long. That means I tire easily when I use it too much.'

'When this is finished, you should pick up some of those mana potions, or whatever they're called,' another guard informed the Hero. 'I've seen a several Will-users with them. They're like health potions only they focus on mana instead of health.'

'Once this is done, I think I will,' replied Rowan.

He ended up sitting there for roughly ten minutes, before forcing himself to go on and to continue to Goblet Woods. It was in Goblet Woods that they saw it. It was one of those creatures except it was able to summon minions, including a rock troll. Thankfully, Rowan and the three guards met up with two more guards making their fights easier.

The six of them made their way down Prison Path. As they headed down the path they could see two summoning demon creatures and the Archaeologist heading for a boat on the docks. The group picked up their pace, though this was difficult when they constantly had the demonic creatures blocking their way. They only just made it to the docks in time, where Rowan collapsed to the ground, panting. That, of course, happened once the Archaeologist was free from the two creatures with him. The guards were almost in the same shape as him. They were all holding on to the dock railings.

'You saved me!' the Archaeologist exclaimed. 'But then, I'd still be safely in my cave if it weren't for you!'

'Enough with the cave already,' Rowan growled. 'If I didn't need your help I wouldn't be here!'

'And what is it you need help with?'

'I was told that you knew a way into Bargate Prison. Is it true?'

'Of course it is. I know everything, don't I? That's why I'm as good as dead if they find me again.'

'So how do I get into the prison?'

'There is an ancient route into the prison through the Lychfield Graveyard,' replied the Archaeologist. 'A Demon Door protects it, but it hasn't been opened in centuries.'

'Do you know how to open it?' Rowan asked hopefully.

'No, you'll have to figure that one out yourself. Now, if you excuse me, I'm not sticking around here. I still know a few good hiding places.'

'Whatever,' Rowan groaned as the Archaeologist ran off. He then returned to the Guild, where he sat down on the floor and rested his head against the wall.

'Here, drink this,' the Guildmaster said, coming over to him and giving him a blue potion. 'This mana potion will make you feel better.'

'Cheers,' Rowan muttered, before drinking it. For some reason, it tasted like blueberries. 'I don't think I've ever used so much Will power in my life,' he said, once the potion was gone. 'I don't know how the Heroes of Will can constantly use their Will.'

'Through lots of practice and use,' replied the Guildmaster. 'If I had known that you could use Will, I would have had you training in that disciple too. Maybe you should remain at the Guild and do some Will training.'

'I can't. I just discovered that Scarlet Robe is alive. I have to get to her.'

'Rowan, do you really think that is wise –'

'I am not just going to sit back and allow my mother to rot away in some prison!' Rowan snapped. 'Nothing you do or say will stop me!'

'I see you feel very strongly about this,' the Guildmaster sighed. 'Very well, just make sure you take lots of potions with you. And when this is over, you _will_ train, is that understood?'

'Yes.'

'Good. Now go to the Guild shop and get the necessary supplies. I don't want you dying because your mana or health is low.'

'Okay, okay, I'm going there now,' Rowan said with a fond smile. The Guildmaster could be such a mother hen at times.

With the necessary potions purchased Rowan teleported to Headman's Hill. From there he made his way to Lychfield Graveyard. In the Lychfield Graveyard, Rowan went over to the Demon Door concealing the hidden path to the prison. However, just like the Demon Door, Hits, this Demon Door wouldn't just open up to anyone who wanted to go inside.

'Leave me alone, you organic pustule,' it said coldly. 'I only open for Nostro, the ancient guardian of the door. I will not open for you, and I definitely won't open for that rancid gravekeeper.'

Groaning, Rowan left the door. How was he supposed to open the Door now? He was pretty sure this Nostro was dead and would be no use to him. He ended up heading for the gravekeeper's place. Rowan figured that the gravekeeper might know something about Nostro.

As Rowan approached the gravekeeper's house, he heard two men talking within.

'You have the whole set? The must be worth a bleedin' fortune!'

'Yeah, I smashed open the crypt 'n' it was all just lyin' there,' said the other man.

'You'd better hide it to make sure no one else steals it,' the first man warned.

'Don't worry; I've got it stashed all over the graveyard. No one's going to find it. Not even them undead what's wandering around. Only thing I didn't manage to hide before they turned up was the helmet. It'll be alright here for now, and I'm keeping them gates locked till I can sell the lot.'

A twig snapped underneath Rowan's foot as he got even closer to the front door.

'Sh! What was that?' the first man said quickly. He had a note of worry in his voice. 'Someone's out there! I better go!'

Just as Rowan was about to knock on the front door, it opened and revealed a snort man with short dirty blonde hair. He froze when he saw Rowan.

'I thought you said you were leavin',' said the other man, coming to the door. He was the gravekeeper Rowan sort. When he saw Rowan, he also froze.

'Ah, hello,' he said nervously. 'You hear on Guild business, are you?' he added, noticing the Guild Seal pinned to Rowan's shirt.

'One could say that,' Rowan replied, motioning for the gravekeeper's friend to leave. 'I need your help opening the Demon Door.'

'You want to go through those Old Kingdom gates?' The gravekeeper looked surprised. 'I tell you, they ain't been opened for generations. They say that only Nostro the gatekeeper could open 'em, but old Nostro died a couple of hundred years ago. Now the secret's buried with 'im in his crypt.'

'Do you know where his crypt is?'

'Course I do. It's in this very graveyard. I suppose you'll want access to the graveyard?'

'Good guess.'

'Alright, let's go,' he sighed, grabbing a key off the hook next to the door and leading Rowan to the actual graveyard.

'Nostro's crypt is on the far side of the graveyard,' the gravekeeper informed Rowan as he opened the graveyard gate. 'It's over the river and up the hill.'

The gravekeeper ended up leading Rowan right to it, though it meant that Rowan had to protect him from the undead that were roaming the graveyard.

When they arrived at Nostro's crypt, Rowan noticed that the door had been smashed open. The Hero glanced suspiciously at the gravekeeper before entering the crypt and looking around. All he could see was Nostro's sarcophagus. Figuring what he needed was inside the sarcophagus, Rowan pushed open its stone lid only to find Nostro's skeleton within.

'Well this little trip helped,' Rowan muttered bitterly. 'Now how am I supposed to enter the Demon Door?'

'My armour, my helmet, my sword and my shield,' a ghostly voice whispered in reply. 'Gather them for me and the path I shall yield.'

After a nervous glance at Nostro's skeleton, there was no doubt in Rowan's mind that it was Nostro talking to him, he went outside to speak once more to the gravekeeper.

'Did you find what you were after, Hero?' the gravekeeper asked nervously.

'No, and I think you know why,' replied Rowan. 'If you didn't, you wouldn't be so nervous.'

'I don't know what you're talkin' about.' The gravekeeper was beginning to sweat.

'Don't bother lying to me. I heard everything your friend and you were talking about before you heard me outside. Now, unless you want to be a permanent resident here, I suggest you take me to where you hid Nostro's helmet, armour, sword and shield.'

Seeing that Rowan was serious and wasn't as friendly as he looked, the gravekeeper immediately obeyed. He valued his life more than gold.

Their first stop was Lady Fylarn's crypt to receive Nostro's armour, then across from the crypt, Rowan had to fish Nostro's shield out of a small pond. His sword ended up being hidden in someone's graves, which Rowan had to dig up, while the helmet was in the gravekeeper's house, which Rowan already knew.

'You will give 'em back to me once you're done with 'em, won't you?' the gravekeeper asked nervously.

Rowan looked at him coldly.

'You robbed a Hero's crypt without good cause,' the teenager replied coldly. 'The only thing you're getting is my sword through your chest!'

Before the gravekeeper could do anything, Rowan plunged his sword through his chest. The Hero then walked away calmly, returning to Nostro's tomb, where he reluctantly dressed the skeleton with its belongings.

'My armour, my shield, my helmet, my sword,' Nostro said once Rowan was done, 'you have gather for me, so the path I shall yield.'

Figuring that Nostro was going to allow Rowan access through the Demon Door, the Hero made his way back to said Demon Door. It did not look surprised to see him again.

'So, you helped the old one recover his armour,' it said. 'For that I will let you through, but be careful; I don't want your finger marks all over me.'

'Thank you,' Rowan said as the Door opened, allowing him to venture down the old graveyard path, which turned out to be invested with the undead.

At the very end of the old graveyard path was a pair of old doors with what looked like two women holding swords depictured on each door, facing inwards. However, it wasn't what was on the door that was important, but rather what was behind the door. Beyond the door was a path that led to the Circle of the Dead, which, of course, was home to the living dead. Rowan enjoyed shooting them all, before entering the secret underground passages leading into Bargate Prison.

When Rowan entered the prison, he assumed that there would be no one guarding the door leading out through the ancient passage, but he was wrong. The moment he entered, he found a sword point at his throat, which was followed by two more swords.

'What are you doing down here, kid?' one of the prison guards demanded.

'He's no ordinary kid, mate,' the guard's comrade informed him. 'He's that Hero who recently survived the Arena. He's Scarlet Robe's only son. He's probably here to free his mother.'

'Join her, more like it,' the third prison guard sniggered.

'I don't think so,' Rowan replied coldly, before sending them flying backwards with the use of the force push spell. He ended up knocking them unconscious, before finishing them off with his sword.

With the guards dead, Rowan readied his bow and snuck through the prison, looking for his mother's cell. Any guards he saw, he killed without mercy. They were his enemies, after all, and they were the only thing standing between him and his mother.

By the time he found his mother's cell, there were dead guard bodies everywhere. At first, Rowan just stared at his mother, who had her back to him, before quickly unlocking the cell door. Scarlet Robe tensed up when she heard him enter.

'I told you; touch me again and I'll wring your neck!' she growled, turning around to face the overjoyed Rowan. Her anger vanished when she saw him. 'Rowan? No, this is a trick! You're not my son. The bastard's playing with my heart! My baby is dead!'

'No, it's not a trick, Mum,' Rowan said as he got closer to her. 'It's really me.'

'Oh, Rowan!' she exclaimed, throwing her arms around him and holding him close. 'I thought you were dead!'

She then let him go and took in his blonde hair, blue eyes, and Hero uniform. That was before she hit him behind the head, losing all her happiness.

'Ow! What was that for?' he growled, rubbing the back of his head.

'What the hell were you thinking, coming here?' Scarlet scolded. 'Don't you see he'll take us both? Don't answer that. Come on, we've got to get out of here.'

Rowan handed his mother his sword.

'If we run into trouble, you'll need something to fight with,' he said.

'But, Rowan –'

'I'll be fine. I've still got my bow and Will power.'

'Very well.' Scarlet accepted the sword and led the way out of the cell to freedom. However, she ended up walking them into a trap.

All the exits of the room they were in were blocked by a red barrier, and they were soon surrounded by the summoning demon creatures Rowan had to fight when rescuing the Archaeologist.

'I hate these things,' Rowan grumbled as he watched them warily.

'You have fought Dreadwings before?' Scarlet questioned.

'Yes, but I didn't know what they were called. Are the non-magic ones called Dreadwings too?'

'No, they are called Wardogs,' Jack of Blades said as he appeared in the room. 'You know, it isn't polite to leave without saying goodbye.'

'Bastard!' Scarlet growled.

'This child of yours is quite a Hero, dear Scarlet,' Jack continued. 'Did you know he's been crowned Arena Champion? You must be so proud of him. It must run in the family. That and getting locked up in one of my charming little cells.'

Scarlet's eyes darkened dramatically.

'You disgusting freak!' she snapped. 'Let him go. He doesn't know anything.'

'Oh, I think you will find he knows a great deal.' Jack sounded highly amused. 'You see, the Arena Seal I gave him has been showing me his every movement. It has been most entertaining with him digging up graves, saving old fools, meeting with that crazy sister of his –'

'Theresa is not crazy!' Rowan yelled furiously. He felt so used.

'Theresa's alive?' Scarlet whispered.

'Yes, and she told Rowan all about the Sword, not to mention that wretched bloodline of yours,' replied Jack. 'And now, my sweet, you're going to tell me where the key is.'

The Dreadwings' stuck their swords at Rowan.

'No, don't hurt him!' Scarlet exclaimed with panic evident in her voice.

'I won't, if you tell me where the key is,' replied Jack, as numerous prison guards appeared. 'Take the boy to one of the holding cells and make sure he doesn't escape.'

The guards grabbed Rowan roughly and began to lead him away.

'No, Rowan!' Scarlet moved towards her son, only to find her way blocked by the Dreadwings.

'I'll be fine, Mum, just don't tell him anything!' Rowan replied confidently, before he was pushed roughly from behind.

When the group arrived at the holding cells, the prison guards confiscated all of Rowan's weapons, belongings, and even his trousers and shirt with the Guild Seal, before pushing him roughly into a cell and slamming the door shut.

'Why don't you make yourself nice and comfortable?' one of the guards suggested mockingly, while Rowan glared at him. 'We'll be back to get you and the other scum later. Then we'll have a bit of fun. He'll enjoy it, won't he, Tips?' he added to the prisoner in the cell next to Rowan.

'Go to Hell, pig!' Tips growled.

The guard tsked.

'Temper, Tips, temper,' he said. 'You should keep all that energy for later. You'll need it then. Oh, and don't try any of that funny Will stuff,' he added warningly to Rowan. 'It won't work in here. The boss made sure of that.'

'Of course he did,' Rowan muttered as the guards walked off.

He then went and sat of his bed not knowing what to expect, and in all honesty he was scared. For an hour he sat there glumly staring at a wall, before a group of guards entered the cells. Rowan tensed up and looked at them nervously. This amused the guards as they forced him out of his cell. He noticed that all the other prisoners were being forced out too.

The guards took them into the courtyard and lined them up. Rowan shimmered slightly in the cold. He was only wearing his underpants, after all.

'Right, you miserable sods!' one of the guards said, standing in front of them. 'I want to see a dirty race. Plenty of pushin' and shovin'! You 'ear me? Now get into position!'

The prisoners around Rowan all bent down into the running position. He remained standing up right.

'Three… two… one… go!'

The other prisoners took off. Rowan, figuring that he might as well do as the guards ordered, seeing as he had nothing better to do, started running after them as they pushed and shoved each other. He slipped past them easily, and managed to win the race. Rowan and Whisper used to race each other a lot when they were apprentices.

'Bravo, we have a winner!' the warden said when Rowan came to a halt before him. 'Guards, escort him to my office.'

The two guards standing either side of the warden walked over to Rowan and each of them grabbed his forearms forcefully. They then led his to the warden's quarters.

'Welcome to my modest quarters,' the warden said as the guards went and stood guard outside. 'You have earned yourself a singular reward; one of my world-famous poetry readings!'

Rowan's eyes widened with surprise.

'Yes, that's right,' said the warden. 'These stone walls cannot still the beating heart of a poet. Now, I don't want to hear a sound from you. Pouring forth ones' soul requires the utmost concentration. Is that understood?'

Rowan mutely nodded his head.

The warden then walked over to a frame on the wall, with some writing in it, turning his back on Rowan. He began to recite his poetry. When the recital was finished, the warden called for the guards to take Rowan away. However, instead of taking Rowan back to his holding cell, they took him to a torture chamber where they forced him to lie down on a rack, bounding him to it. Rowan wasn't surprised. Why would Jack of Blades keep his word about not hurting him?

'Welcome to your new home,' one of the guards said. 'We're going to have fun with you.'

'Yeah, we're going to enjoy this,' the other guard laughed as he came into sight with a bloody knife. Rowan began to shake with fear.

The guards did end up enjoying torturing the sixteen year old. They enjoyed listening to Rowan's screams and pleas, as they did nearly everything imaginable to inflict pain. Worse of all, it was just for the fun of it. Not once did they ask him any questions.

For a year Rowan was at their mercy. For a year he had to endure excruciating pain, where he couldn't help but sob like a baby. For a year his screams and pleas echoed around the prison, and for a year, Jack of Blades was free to roam Albion.

A year later, from the day of Rowan's imprisonment, found Rowan staring glumly up at the ceiling from where he laid bounded to the rack. His now long hair, covered in blood and filth, framed his tired and weary face, making him look older than seventeen, while his body ached all over due to all the bruises, scars and fresh wounds covering his body.

When he heard the cell door open he closed his eyes and tried not to cry as he waited for another torture session to begin. It never came. Opening his sad blue eyes, Rowan watched as the guards released him from the rack. He sat up and looked at them nervously.

'It's a special day today,' one of the guards informed him, 'as you'll find out soon enough.'

The guards then led the teenager through the prison and out into the courtyard where prisoners were being led out.

'Listen, _Hero_, we've betted a lot of money on you winning the race again this year,' one of the guards informed him. 'So make sure you win. If you don't, we'll introduce you to a few new toys and make your life a living Hell.'

Rowan tensed up.

'But if you win, we promise to reward you by leaving you alone for a little while,' the other guard added, pushing him in line, before walking off.

_Don't worry, I'll make sure I win,_ Rowan thought bitterly as the same guard as last time conducted the race.

Rowan was going to win, and while the warden was reciting his horrible poetry, he was going to find and steal his keys.

'Go!' the guard yelled.

Ignoring the agonising pain he was in, Rowan started running as fast as he could, and what felt like an eternity later, Rowan was once more in front of the warden. He collapsed to the ground, struggling to catch his breath.

'You again?' The warden looked very impressed. 'You really are quite the athlete, aren't you? I look forward to another meeting of the minds in my office. Guards.'

Just like last time, the two guards escorted Rowan to the warden's quarters, with the warden following. And just like last time, the warden then dismissed the guards, reminded Rowan that he needed total silence, and began to recital while looking at the frame.

During the recital, Rowan snuck around the office looking for the keys. He only just found it in time, before the poem was finished. With the key safely hidden in his underwear, Rowan allowed the guards to escort him out of the warden's office. They ended up taking him back to his old holding cell.

'You did well, kid,' one of them said as he locked the cell door. 'As a treat, you can stay here until tomorrow. After that, we'll introduce you to some new toys we have.'

He and his friend then walked off laughing cruelly.

'Laugh while you can,' Rowan muttered coldly, walking over to the cell door and unlocking it with one of the keys he stole. He then released the other prisoners, who agreed to distract the guards while he snuck into the barracks to retrieve his belongings, though the prison guards had stolen all of his potions and gold he had on him.

Unfortunately, when he re-entered the courtyard, he found the other prisoners dead. The guards in the courtyard soon caught sight of Rowan and charged at him. The Hero killed them with his bow and arrows.

With the prison guards dead, Rowan left the courtyard and searched for this mother. He hoped she was still alive. He ended up finding her in a torture chamber.

'Mum, are you alright?' Rowan asked as he quickly released her from the cell.

'I'm fine, Row – oh my!' Her eyes widened when her eyes fell upon Rowan's tortured body. 'What did they do to you?'

'I'm okay, Mum,' Rowan lied. 'What matters now is getting out of here. Come on!'

Mother and son hurried out of the torture chamber and headed for the secret exit. Rowan killed any guards they came across with his unequalled talent.

'I see you have been trained well,' Scarlet commented once they were inside the secret passage.

'The Guildmaster and all the other Heroes of Skill say I'm a natural with a bow,' Rowan informed his mother proudly. 'It was melee training I needed the most help with, and when this is over, the Guildmaster is going to send me to Will lessons.'

'Why would you need Will training?' asked Scarlet. 'Didn't you do those lessons as an apprentice?'

'I didn't know that I had that ability until the final test,' replied Rowan. 'Everything I know about Will, I taught myself.'

Rowan then began to talk animatedly about his time at the Guild and his adventures. During this time, Scarlet Robe couldn't help but smile at her son's enthusiasm. She was happy to see that he hadn't lost it over the years. However, her smile soon vanished as they entered a central chamber with a large pool of water in the middle. The water in the middle of the pool was starting to bubble. There was something below coming to the surface.

'Rowan, get back,' she yelled, pulling the oblivious Rowan away from the water and not a moment too soon. Large tentacles erupted from the water, blocking their path.

'What is that?' Rowan exclaimed.

'It's a kraken,' replied Scarlet, drawing Rowan's sword. 'Now, I want you to stay here where it's safe.'

'What? Where are you going?'

'I'm going to attack the beast.'

'You can't fight it all by yourself –'

'Rowan, you cannot fight!' Scarlet interrupted sternly. 'Don't think I cannot tell how weak you are and how much pain you are in. Now stay here!'

Scarlet then headed out to face the kraken, well aware that Rowan was watching her intently. He watched as she dodged its many tentacles before hacking them off. This enraged the kraken, and with one of its bloody tentacles, it managed to send her flying back to Rowan.

'Mum, are you okay?' Rowan was immediately at her side.

'Don't worry about me,' Scarlet gasped, clutching her side. 'There's life in me still.'

'And there is still life in the kraken,' Rowan muttered as the beast showed its ugly face. It was staring down at them.

Scarlet went to stand up, but Rowan grabbed her wrist to prevent her.

'What?' she hissed.

'You cannot fight it, you're hurt! Besides, the sword won't be able to reach it.'

'Then want to you suppose we do?' Scarlet demanded.

'I'm going to use my Will to increase the damage of my arrows,' Rowan replied as he pulled two arrows out of his quiver and knotted his bow. 'I'll attack its eyes. While it is blind and in pain, we'll be able to escape.'

'Rowan, you don't have the energy to do that!'

'I'm strong enough to do this. I'm not a little boy anymore, Mum.'

'I know,' she sighed sadly, allowing her son to do what he had to do.

Rowan slowly got to his feet and lined up his target. Then, after taking a deep breath, he released his arrows while performing the physical spell of Multi Arrows. It was a spell that transformed each arrow into a multitude of lethal projectiles. All Heroes of Skill and Will learnt about this spell for times when they needed to fight together.

The arrow hit their target, and while the kraken screamed and went back below the water. Scarlet grabbed the weak Rowan and pulled him to safety. Both of them collapsed when they made it to the stairs leading away from the Lychfield Demon Door.

'Well, it looks like you didn't turn out too badly after all,' Scarlet commented, looking over at the exhausted Rowan. 'You did pretty well back there.'

'Why didn't you ever tell me you were a Hero?' asked Rowan.

'You were safer not knowing, at least, I thought you were.'

'What will you do now? Will you return to the Guild with me?' Rowan asked hopefully.

'No. From here we must go our separate ways.'

'What? Why?'

'There is still so much to do,' Scarlet replied simply. 'Jack is getting closer to the Sword. I can feel it. He needs a key to unlock the Sword from its hiding place, and now he knows where it is.'

'You told him, didn't you?' Rowan asked sadly.

'I had no choice. I could not bear to see you in pain, not that my co-operation saved you from the torture chamber.'

'He did what you thought was best,' said Rowan. 'So where is the key?'

'It is in Hook Coast, hidden in the ruins of an abbey,' replied Scarlet. 'You have to get to it first… once you have regained your strength, that is.'

'Shouldn't I go after it now? You said so yourself that Jack knows about the key. He could have it already!'

Scarlet shook her head with a smirk on her face.

'We have one advantage,' she informed her youngest son. 'He doesn't know the key will only make itself known to one of our bloodline. That is why we have to find Theresa. As long as she's out there Jack could use her. Now, once you are ready, you should go to Darkwood and investigate the portal. There must be some way of activating it. It is the only way to get to Hook Coast.'

'I understand.'

'Good, but before we go our separate way, I have a gift for you,' Scarlet said, getting to her feet and motioning for Rowan to do the same.

Scarlet then began to conjure some green light, which soon surrounded him, lifting him painfully into the air. She was doing the exact same thing Theresa did. The only difference was his mother was still standing there when the light vanished.

With his mother's gift, Rowan felt more powerful than before.

'Feels good, doesn't it?' Scarlet said knowingly. 'From now on, I will be able to talk to you through your Guild Seal. Now go. I will try to find Theresa.'

'Good luck, Mum.'

'You too, my son. Be safe.'

Rowan nodded his head and returned to the Guild. When he arrived at the Guild's map room, many Heroes stared at him.

'Rowan, is that you?' the Guildmaster asked, hurrying towards him.

'The one and only,' Rowan replied as he headed for the Guild shop. He needed a health and mana potion badly. He would have them charge his tab as the prison guards had also stolen all the money he had on his person.

'Thank Avo. We thought you were dead! What happened?'

'I've been in Bargate Prison providing great entertainment for the guards as they tortured me,' Rowan muttered. 'But it was all worth it. Mother is now free and is currently searching for my sister.'

'At least everything turned out,' the Guildmaster said softly. 'I suggest you go and see the Healer and get some rest. When you're ready, we will begin your Will training.'

Rowan simply agreed. He didn't have the energy to tell the Guildmaster that he was leaving again, once he had fully recovered, resulting in one of his lectures about needing to train.

* * *

**Azaelia Silmarwen facebook page:** link on profile  
**Written:** 31 January 2013  
**Updated:** N/A**  
Beta:** BETA WANTED

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT CLAIM OWNERSHIP OVER THE ORIGINAL COPYRIGHTED MATERIAL IN THIS STORY. THIS IS A NON-PROFIT FANDUB CREATED BY FANS, FOR FANS. NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED, FAIR USE ONLY.**


	6. Facing Jack of Blades

**CHAPTER SIX: FACING JACK OF BLADES**

A week later found Rowan back to normal, which meant he was ready to visit Darkwood and examine the portal. With his bag stocked up on health and mana potions, and his quiver full of new arrows, Rowan slipped out of his room and snuck into the map room. It was midnight, which meant everyone was asleep, or so he thought.

'Where do you think you are going, Rowan?'

Rowan jumped and turned around. The Guildmaster was standing there wearing a very disapproving look.

'I'm going to Darkwood and from there Hook Coast,' Rowan replied honesty. 'Mother needs me to find a key.'

'Have you forgotten our agreement about your Will training?'

'I know I said that I would do it, but this is more important. Once things have settled down I swear I'll train.'

'I will keep you to that vow,' said the Guildmaster. 'Just make sure you come back to us in one piece.'

'I will,' replied Rowan, before he teleported to the Greatwood cullis gate.

He did not notice the Guildmaster's worried look as he wondered what the boy had gotten himself into.

Once at the Greatwood cullis gate, Rowan fought off bandits as he made his way to the Greatwood Caves, which led to the Darkwood Entrance. Once in Darkwood, Rowan made his way down the path, killing the bandits who were terrorising citizens as he went. He had to travel through Darkwood's marshes, lakes and camp to get to the ancient cullis gate that was currently inactive. To activate it, Rowan had to satisfy its "hunger" for dead souls. Once he had achieved this, he used it to get to Hook Coast.

When Rowan arrived at Hook Coast, he pulled his light, long sleeve shirt closer to his body. It was freezing, which was no surprise as it was currently snowing. Wishing that he had a jacket, Rowan left the cullis gate and went in search for the old abbey. Many villagers turned and stared at the shivering Rowan as he went passed, before shaking their heads about the way he was dressed as they went back to whatever it was they were doing.

Rowan was so relieved when he found the abbey, but that happiness soon vanished when he saw a magical barrier preventing him from entering.

'You've got to be kidding me!' Rowan growled out through blue lips.

_Is something wrong, Rowan?_

Rowan jumped as his mother's voice emitted from the Guild Seal. He was used to the Guildmaster talking to him, but he wasn't expecting Scarlet's.

'There's a magical barrier blocking the entrance,' Rowan replied through chattering teeth.

_Huh, that magical barrier wasn't there before, though it explains what I just found in the Guild._

'You're at the Guild?'

_Yes. I need you to meet me in Maze's quarters._

'What are you doing in there? Does Maze know that you are in his quarters?'

_Just meet me there. I found a book that will help._

'Okay, I'm on my way,' Rowan grumbled, teleporting back to the Guild. He was grateful to be out of the cold.

Stepping out of the teleporter and into the map room, Rowan began to sneak to Maze's room without the Guildmaster knowing. It didn't work.

'Next time you should take a jacket to Hook Coast, Rowan,' the Guildmaster commented as he walked past Rowan's hiding spot.

_Why do I even bother?_ Rowan thought as he headed to Maze's quarters. _I swear he's got the all Seeing Eye._

As Rowan got closer to Maze's quarters, he could hear his mother screaming. He ran towards her screams, bow at the ready. When he entered the chamber he saw two Dreadwings holding onto a bounded Scarlet.

'Mum!' Rowan exclaimed.

'The book! Don't forget the book!' she exclaimed desperately, before the creatures' teleported her away.

'No, not again,' Rowan groaned sadly, before looking around and walking over to an open book on Maze's desk. He assumed this was the book Scarlet had been talking about.

Upon examining the book, Rowan learnt that it was called Arban's Thaumaturgic and that it was written in an archaic language. Unfortunately, Rowan couldn't understand it.

Sighing, he marked the page the book was opened on and took it to the Guildmaster.

'Jack has captured my mother again,' Rowan informed the older man glumly.

'I am sorry to hear that,' the Guildmaster replied softly. 'I spoke to her briefly today. She told me all about your quest, the Sword and the existence of a key to unlock it. I now understand all your secrecy and sneaking around, which you may want to work on,' he added.

'Not my fault you have an all Seeing Eye,' Rowan joked weakly. 'What do I do now?'

'You continue with your quest,' replied the Guildmaster. 'Your mother was right. Jack can never be allowed to succeed. You must stop him getting the key from Hook Coast.

'How am I to do that? There is a magic barrier preventing me from entering the abbey. Mother said this book will help, but I don't understand the language.'

'Let me see.'

Rowan opened the book to the marked page and handed it to the Guildmaster, who began reading it.

'When you approach the barrier to the Hook Coast Abbey, I shall contact you on your Guild Seal,' he said eventually. 'If I read from the correct passage, it should disable the barrier. Now go!'

Nodding his head, Rowan returned to Hook Coast once more and yet again, he forgot his jumper.

_I've got to stop doing that,_ Rowan mentally grumbled, entering the small village, before jumping out of the way as screaming villagers ran out of the village.

'We've got to get out of here!' one of them screamed. 'It's after us!'

'What's after you?' Rowan demanded, pulling the villager aside.

'That!' he yelled, before running off as a Screamer came towards them.

_These creatures cannot be here by accident,_ Rowan thought darkly as he threw a fireball at the Screamer, before finishing it off with his sword.

He did this with every Screamer he came across on his way back to the abbey. The only good thing about these creatures being here was the fact that Rowan was beginning to warm up.

When Rowan arrived at the barricade, he informed the Guildmaster of his arrival, who then began to chant something in another language. Whatever he said worked, though, for when he had finished the barrier had disappeared.

Rowan immediately entered only to find someone inside doing something. Rowan couldn't see what that someone was doing, but he could see that that someone looked a lot like…

'Maze?' Rowan said as he approached the old Will-user cautiously.

Maze jumped violently and turned around to face Rowan. His eyes widened dramatically when he recognised him.

'Rowan, you're alive!' he exclaimed, while looking nervously around. 'I was worried when you disappeared.'

'What are you doing here?' Rowan asked suspiciously as he looked passed Maze to see what he was doing. Behind Maze was an electric, dome barrier trapping a young adult inside.

'Theresa!' Rowan yelled, running over to it. She was sitting down, leaning on her hands, looking as though she was in pain, though Rowan figured that she probably was as he noticed the electricity from the dome was coming down and entering her body.

'What did you do to her?' Rowan growled, turning to Maze.

'I had to tie her up,' replied Maze. 'Jack is somehow controlling her. That's why I'm here. I'm trying to stop him.'

Rowan believed him, after all, he trusted Maze and the Will-user did save him as a child.

'No, Rowan, don't believe him!' Theresa managed to cry out from within her prison. 'He's lying! He's working for Jack!'

'What?'

'No, she's trying to confuse you, Rowan,' Maze said quickly. 'She's –'

'There is really no time for this, old wizard,' Jack said as he appeared behind Maze.

Smirking, Maze trapped the unexpecting Rowan in the same sort of prison Theresa was currently residing in.

'Finish the ritual, Maze!' Jack ordered. 'I'd like my key now.'

'It's almost over,' Maze informed him, 'and it will be easier with the boy here.'

'Indeed it will,' Jack agreed, walking over and squatting before Rowan. 'So, you escaped my little cage. I'm surprised it took you so long. I trust you didn't lose too much of that precious blood of yours getting out.'

He then chuckled darkly and walked over to join Maze as the ritual came to an end.

'The Septimal Key,' Jack said as the Key to the Sword was revealed at last. 'You've hidden from me for too long. Take our two blood bags to the Chamber. I shall be there soon,' he added to Maze.

'Yes, sir,' Maze replied as Jack disappeared with the Key.

'Why are you doing this?' Rowan demanded as he tried to break free of his prison.

'Only an idiot would oppose Jack,' Maze replied as he calmly walked over to Rowan.

Rowan then blinked in amazement as his prison disappeared. He looked at the shocked Maze, before turning to face the pale Theresa.

'Stop him, Rowan,' she cried, before she and her prison disappeared.

Rowan quickly scrambled to his feet and backed away from Maze.

'You cannot win, Rowan,' said Maze. 'The world belongs to Jack now.'

'The world will never belong to him!' Rowan snapped. 'I'll make sure of that!'

'You foolish boy!' Maze growled, before catching Rowan unawares with a huge voltage of lightning.

Rowan collapsed to the ground. He could smell and feel some of his skin burning.

'If you are going to kill me now, then why did you bother sparing me as a child?' Rowan asked as he got to his feet. 'You didn't find me by accident. You were looking for me to get rid of me; so why did you spare my life?'

'I was weak,' Maze said simply, 'but Jack was glad that I was. You have been most useful. You managed to get your sister and the Archaeologist out of hiding for us and even helped with the ritual.'

'So now my usefulness has expired and you're going to kill me?'

'Of course not, Rowan. Jack still needs your help. Will you come willingly?'

'Is that a joke?' Rowan gave a humourless laugh. 'Do you remember what you said to me when you first brought me to the Guild? You told me that it wasn't you I wanted to fight. You were wrong. It is definitely you I wanted to fight!'

Maze closed his eyes with a sigh, before attacking Rowan. The teenager only just managed to conjure a shield in time. Then, just as Maze was about to attack again, Rowan drew his bow and an arrow and shot Maze straight through the hand he used for most of his Will magic. Maze cried out in pain. Rowan drew another arrow, but before he could shoot, Maze disappeared.

Rowan ended up chasing Maze all around Hook Coast. They sent attacks back and forth, before Rowan managed to pierce Maze with a deadly blow. The old Hero of Will fell to the ground as life began to leave his body.

'Where is Jack now?' Rowan demanded, standing above him. He didn't expect Maze to answer, so he was shocked when he did.

'He is using the Key to activate Focus Sites all over Albion,' Maze choked out. 'Then, the Sword will be his and no one will be able to stop him. They'll be trying to stop him. None of them can.' He then gasped his last breath.

Rowan stood there staring down at the face of the Hero he had once looked up to and trusted, before shivering as the breeze began to pick up. Figuring that there was nothing more for him to do there, he returned to the Guild. He found the Guildmaster anxiously waiting for him, and Heroes rushing around, appearing and disappearing every second.

'Good, you're back,' he said. 'Things are far worse than I had feared. Maze's betrayal surprised us all, but we have bigger problems.'

'If you are referring to the Focus Sites, I already know that Jack is trying to activate them. Maze told me,' Rowan said glumly.

'You need to join the other Heroes in stopping him at all costs,' the Guildmaster said firmly. 'Go to Witchwood immediately. I'll explain more over the Guild Seal.'

Rowan nodded and teleported to Witchwood where Briar Rose was waiting for him. All around them were Heroes of all professions fighting off Wardogs and Dreadwings.

'Where is he?' Rowan asked her.

'He's activating those spherical, patterned rocks,' Briar replied, leading him along a path, while defending herself from enemies. 'I always thought they were damn ugly things. I don't want to die for them either. I guess we'll just have to kill them first,' she concluded as they ran down a path to their right.

'Sounds good to me,' Rowan said, drawing his bow and readying it as they stopped before the rock and Jack.

'So, Maze couldn't hold you?' said Jack, carelessly. 'He wouldn't have seen the end of the day anyway. He had outlived his usefulness. You're too late here. This Site is active, but don't worry. I haven't finished with you yet.' He then vanished through a portal.

'Looks like he's done whatever he was doing,' Briar muttered darkly as she looked at the glowing rock, 'but that portal's still open. Follow him through. I'll stay here and teach these animals who Briar Rose is.'

'Have fun,' Rowan said before running through the portal.

_Jack is at the Greatwood Focus Site!_ the Guildmaster informed him as he appeared on the other side of the portal.

'I'm heading there now!' Rowan informed his as his fellow Heroes began to appear, taking care of the Wardogs trying to stop him.

Unfortunately, Rowan was too late to stop the Site from being activated.

'I thought you weren't going to make it,' Jack mocked when Rowan came to a halt before him. 'You'll never catch me, young Rowan. So tell me, how do you like the new world? This is just a taste of what is to come, my boy.'

Just like before, Jack vanished through a portal with Rowan hot on his heels. This time, Rowan had to go to the Hobbe Cave Focus Site. So not only did Rowan have to dodge Wardogs and Dreadwings, he had to take care of hobbes too. Thankfully, Thunder ended up appearing and helped Rowan get to the Focus Site.

'I can't believe we're too late,' Rowan gasped as they watched the Site become active. If only they had gotten there sooner.

'Only one left,' Jack informed Rowan, ignoring Thunder's presence. 'You aren't making this much of a challenge, though I suppose too much shouldn't be expected from a child. Now, your flesh and blood is waiting for me.'

Growling, Rowan tore after Jack through a portal once more. He was heading for the last Focus Site at Headsman's Hill, but just like last time, he was too late.

'NO!' he cried. He had failed.

He quickly looked around for Jack and saw that he had hold of a struggling Scarlet Robe.

'Sweet Scarlet, I hope there is still some blood left in those hard, old veins,' Jack purred.

'Let her go!' Rowan growled, heading over to them, bow at the ready. His eyes now resembled the sky before a severe thunderstorm. His eyes were darker than anyone had ever seen them before.

'And here comes a fresh supply,' Jack said mildly. 'Are you ready to see the Guild burn, Rowan?'

'Stop him!' Scarlet begged to her son, before she was forced through a portal with Jack.

Swearing, Rowan teleported to the Guild and found the Guildmaster injured on the ground.

'This is my entire fault!' Rowan exclaimed as he bent down next to his mentor.

'There was nothing you could do, Rowan,' the Guildmaster said gently. 'There was nothing any of us could do. He had power like none I've ever seen. He has your mother and your sister. If either of them dies… Avo help us all. Stop him, lad. For all our sakes, stop him. Go to the Chamber of Fate and stop him.'

Rowan leaped to his feet and ran down the corridor, through the Guild Cave, into the Chamber of Fate. Inside he found Theresa still in her electric prison, his mother still in Jack's grasp, and a flaming red sword before them.

'What a touching family reunion,' Jack said sardonically. 'We have the mother, the daughter, the son, and the Sword. There's only one thing missing!'

'NO!' Rowan screamed as Jack slit Scarlet's throat, before letting her fall to the ground unseeing. He then watched as her body and spirit disappeared into the Sword.

Jack casually picked up the Sword and looked at the heartbroken Rowan. The teenager had tears pouring down his face, but his sadness soon turned to an unconceivable hatred. He hated Jack for everything he had done. He hated him for the raid of Oakvale and the death of his father. He hated him for the pain he put Theresa through from cutting her eyes. He hated him for torturing his mother and killing her. He hated the man before him with every fibre in his body.

'Does it hurt, Rowan?' asked Jack. 'Let me put you out of your misery!'

He swung the Sword and a wave of blue energy hit Rowan, sending him flying into the Chamber wall. He fell to the floor gasping. He then forced himself to his feet and began to run to a nearby stone column to hide behind. Jack managed to get him three more times before he made it to safety.

'Aren't you a little old to be playing hide and seek, Rowan?' Jack laughed nastily. 'Surely you wish to revenge your mother? How are you to do so all the way over there?'

'Like this!' Rowan snapped, jumping out from behind the column and shooting Jack in the chest.

Jack looked down at it and calmly pulled it out. His armour had protected him from Rowan's arrow. He then looked up at Rowan, who was silently cursing himself for forgetting about the armour.

'Is that the best you can do, Rowan?' he asked quietly. 'Do you honestly think you can defeat me when not even Heroes like Maze could? Surrender to me now and I promise you a quick and painless death.'

'I'll never surrender to you!' Rowan yelled. 'You ripped my family apart and I will never forgive you for it! I will revenge my mother, my father, the people of Oakvale, and I will revenge Theresa!'

'You foolish boy,' Jack sighed, swinging the sword again.

The blue energy hit Rowan right in the chest and he went flying into a wall. Jack continued to swing the sword, pinning Rowan to the wall, before he finally allowed the boy to fall to the ground. Rowan laid there trembling before forcing himself to get to his feet. He was leaning against the wall for support, determination evident in his eyes.

He then made his way towards Jack. He collapsed to his knees, head bowed, just before the older man.

'Had enough, have you?' Jack asked curiously.

'Not quite,' Rowan muttered.

Rowan growled and then screamed out as he released the Divine Fury Will power. The channel of white-hot fury, from the gods, concentrated into a single beam, surrounding Jack of Blades. Jack screamed as the pure energy entered his body. Once Rowan had ended the spell, Jack stumbled several paces away from Rowan, panting. He hadn't expected that from the kid.

Feeling weak, Rowan, knotted and arrow and shot it. It hit Jack right in the eye, through his mask. He screamed and dropped the Sword. Rowan drew upon the last of his strength and charged at him, sword drawn. He plunged his sword right through Jack's neck, killing him. He then pulled his sword out and stumbled over to the now freed Theresa as Jack disappeared in flames. Rowan embraced her tightly as he began to cry once more. Her body was shaking and he knew that she too was grieving for their mother.

'And now comes the choice I spoke of so long ago,' Theresa managed to choke out as she pulled away from him slightly. 'Strike me down now with the Sword of Aeons and you will become as powerful as Jack dreamt of being.'

'What? No! I will not lose you!'

'Then cast it into the vortex and its darkness will be lost forever.'

'Vortex?' Rowan looked over to where Jack had been and saw a dark vortex leading down to the Void in his place.

Rowan stumbled back to his feet, went over to the Sword, picked it up and threw it into the vortex, before holding Theresa close once more.

'They're both where they belong now… lost forever,' she said. 'And now it's time I found where I belong. I know it isn't here.'

She reached up and lightly kissed Rowan's cheek, before leaving the Chamber of Fate. After a few moments of staring blankly at the vortex as it disappeared, Rowan left the Chamber too, pocketing Jack's masks as he went.

He ended up heading to the map room where he found the Guildmaster and most of the Heroes of the Guild, including Briar Rose, Whisper and Thunder. All of them were there waiting for him cradling injuries.

'Rowan, what happened?' the Guildmaster asked sharply. 'We saw Theresa, but she didn't answer our questions. Where are Jack and Scarlet Robe?'

'I killed Jack,' Rowan replied, avoiding everyone's eyes.

'And your mother?' the Guildmaster asked hesitantly.

'She's with my father again.' Rowan started blinking rapidly. He didn't want the other Heroes to see him crying. 'She is a peace.'

'Oh, Rowan, I'm so sorry.'

Rowan shrugged and faked a smile.

'It doesn't matter,' he said. 'Albion's safe, plus Jack and the Sword are gone forever.'

'Rowan –'

'If you'll excuse me, I'm going to bed. I need some rest.'

The Guildmaster and the Heroes then watched as Rowan left the room. Most people would be out celebrating this victory, but to Rowan it wasn't a victory. He felt as though he had lost, which he had. He had lost his mother and now his sister had left him. He now felt as though a huge chunk of his heart had been ripped out once more.

* * *

**Azaelia Silmarwen facebook page:** link on profile  
**Written:** 31 January 2013  
**Updated:** N/A**  
Beta:** BETA WANTED

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT CLAIM OWNERSHIP OVER THE ORIGINAL COPYRIGHTED MATERIAL IN THIS STORY. THIS IS A NON-PROFIT FANDUB CREATED BY FANS, FOR FANS. NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED, FAIR USE ONLY.**


	7. The New Enemy

**CHAPTER SEVEN: THE NEW ENEMY**

Rowan remained in his room for a week, grieving his loss, before he finally emerged to begin his Will training. He spent all his waking hours training in order to keep the unwanted memories of his mother's death at bay. During this time, the Guild and its people recovered, before going about their past duties. They even depictured his journey to defeating Jack of Blades in the Chamber of Fate.

For a year he remained at the Guild practicing in the arts of Will power and then another year studying as a Hero of Strength. Only then, when he had mastered all three disciplines, did he leave the Guild and begin to rebuild his life.

'I'm going to Oakvale to visit my parents' graves,' nineteen year old Rowan informed the Guildmaster as he entered the map room to use the teleporter.

'Very well,' replied the Guildmaster. He was glad that Rowan was finally leaving the Guild again, but he wasn't too thrilled that his first venture was a sad one.

Rowan teleported to Oakvale where he slowly made his way to the Oakvale cemetery. As he headed for the cemetery, the citizens of Oakvale stopped doing what they were doing and began to cheer his name. To them, he was now a legend. For some reason this surprised him. After all, he had only dreamed of becoming a world famous Hero as a little boy. He never though it would actually happen.

When Rowan arrived at his parents' graves, he put some flowers he had taken from the Guild garden on top of them. They were buried next to each other. He then sat there, on his knees, staring silently at their graves, wondering if they were proud of him. He also wondered what their lives would have been like if Jack of Blades had left them alone. His wonderings ended up being interrupted by the Guildmaster.

_Rowan, I'm sorry to disturb you, but we are receiving a message from Scythe, one of our oldest Heroes,_ he said. _He left the Guild for the Northern Wastes long ago, but now… Perhaps it would be best if you came to the boosting platform outside the Guild and saw for yourself._

'Sure, I'll be there soon,' replied Rowan, getting to his feet.

He stared for a moment at his parents' graves before teleporting back to the Guild. Once there, he made his way to the boosting platform. As he approached, he saw the Guildmaster and Briar Rose standing there listening to the message from Scythe.

'…many have died,' the ancient Hero was saying. 'I believe these creatures are known as Summoners. My mission here had failed. I will attempt to stop their passage to the mainland, but I require assistance. The strongest among you must open the Primal Demon Dorr close to this podium. It holds the Fire Heart. Only the Chosen One will gain audience with the Prophets. Use the Heart to call the Ship of the Drowned. Hurry before all is lost.'

Rowan, Briar and the Guildmaster all jumped as they watched Scythe being attacked from behind by a hideous creature.

'And I thought hobbes were ugly,' Rowan commented, before turning to his friends. 'Has anyone opened the sleeping Demon Door yet?'

'It's not asleep anymore,' Briar informed him. 'It awoke this morning, but none of us could get through.'

'Really? How come?'

'It keeps saying we're "not worthy".'

'How can a Hero not be worthy?' Rowan demanded.

'Obviously we're not the right kind of Hero,' replied Briar.

'We believe that it is up to you, Rowan,' the Guildmaster explained. 'You defeated Jack singlehandedly. If it will not open for you…' He didn't need to finish his sentence.

'He's got a point,' said Briar. 'I'll stick to my speciality and hit the books. We need to know what these Summoners are. Good luck.'

'You too,' Rowan replied as he headed for the Demon Door with the Guildmaster. It watched him closely.

'You bear the mask of Jack of Blades,' it said suddenly. 'The Prophets had foreseen the coming of such a legend among Heroes. The rise of the Summoners in the Northern Wastes marks the arrival of a new threat to all living things. We have long dreaded this portent. Behind my walls lies the Fire Heart. There you will speak to the Prophets who watch over it.'

Rowan nodded his understanding.

'You may enter now, but beware the beating of the Heart,' the Demon Door warned. 'It has burned many before you.'

'That's comforting,' Rowan remarked as the Door opened.

'Be careful, Rowan,' the Guildmaster cautioned as Rowan entered the Prophets' Chamber nervously.

Inside the Chamber he found, on the floor, a large square made up of sixteen small squares that were either blue or orange. The blue squares had moons on them while the orange squares had suns. Behind the square were five hooded men encased in large blue shards of crystal. The Fire Heart was suspended above the square. Rowan turned his attention to the man on the left end when he spoke.

'We are the Prophets of the Fire Heart,' he informed Rowan.

'It was your destiny to seek us out, Rowan, son of Scarlet Robe and Brom,' said the Prophet on the first Prophet's left.

'The Beast arises in the frozen North,' added the Prophet directly in the middle. 'Only he who claims the Heart can stop it.'

'Its mystical powers will guide you across the sea,' the second to the right announced. 'There you must face a force of such evil not even death can silence its fury.'

'For crying out loud!' the last prophet said angrily. He was the one on Rowan's right. 'Just tell him to get us out of here!'

'Yes, yes, we were coming to that!' said the first Prophet. 'To obtain the Fire Heart, you must solve the Mystery of Day and Night.'

'And we'll finally be free!' said the second Prophet.

'And how do I solve it?' Rowan asked nervously. He wasn't that good at puzzles.

'Witness the board before you,' the first Prophet explained. 'Each time you turn all the moons into suns you will release one of us from our perpetual prison.'

'Sounds simple enough,' Rowan commented.

'If you fill the board up moons, one of us will perish,' the fourth Prophet warned.

'I understand,' replied Rowan.

At first the puzzle was quite easy, but with every puzzle it got harder and harder. Thankfully he had the Prophets to help him and eventually they were all freed. The moment they were free they teleported to who knows where, though one said that they were going to see their mother.

With the Prophets freed, the Fire Heart came floating down to the ground gracefully. Rowan approached it warily, not wanting to be burnt. However, when he touched it, the flames did not hurt him. He quickly picked it up and hurried back to the Guildmaster, who was waiting for him patiently outside with Briar.

'I knew that you would be successful,' the Guildmaster said proudly, when he saw the Fire Heart in Rowan's hands.

'I bet those Prophets were a barrel of laughs too,' said Briar. 'You always get to do the fun stuff.'

'I'm seriously beginning to question your idea of fun,' replied Rowan. He couldn't think of a single quest he had done that was fun, except perhaps the Arena. 'Have you found anything on the Summoners?'

'Yes, and let's just say I'm not sure throwing the Sword of Aeons away was the best idea, after all.'

'Why?' Rowan dreaded her answer.

'There things are bad,' she replied simply. 'It's too late to do anything now, though.'

'Perhaps not,' the Guildmaster disagreed thoughtfully.

'What do you mean?' asked Rowan.

'Well, it's only an old legend, but for centuries there have been tales of a powerful weapon hidden in the Guild,' the Guildmaster explained. 'It is said to be imbued with the essence of all the Heroes buried there. As far as I know, Maze was the only one to show any real interest in it. He was obsessed with finding it. We know why now, of course. Perhaps you can find whatever he discovered in his old quarters. Remember, though, that it is vital that you place the Fire Heart in the Hook Coast Lighthouse. Its power will summon the ship to take you to the Northern Wastes.'

'I won't forget,' Rowan said confidently. 'Right, I'm off to Maze's old quarters. Hopefully I'll find something useful there.'

While the Guildmaster went to see to the other Heroes and Briar went to do some more research, Rowan swiftly made his way to Maze's quarters with the Fire Heart resting under his arm. He didn't expect it to be so big.

When Rowan arrived at his destination, he placed the Fire Heart on Maze's desk, before searching said desk for any clues to Avo's Tear. He found nothing. Sighing, he went over to one of Maze's groaning bookcases where he found Maze's journal on Avo's Tear.

A wave of excitement washed through Rowan as he hurried back to the desk and began to read the journal. The first entry merely spoke of how difficult it was to find references to the legendary weapon and how Maze wanted it to use on Jack of Blades, whether it be him wielding it or "someone with the courage to face Him". The second entry made reference to a rare edition of _A History of the Guild_, but nothing else worth noting. The third entry, however, was full of important information. Rowan learnt that Maze acquired a tattered scroll which spoke of Avo's Tear's location and how to retrieve it. Apparently, the inscription on the empty grave in the Guild courtyard needed to be read, while thinking of the weapon, to be "judged by the Old Heroes". Then the fourth entry said that Maze was unsuccessful of retrieving it.

With this information, Rowan grabbed the Fire Heart and bolted to the grave Maze spoke of in his journal. He weaved in and out of Heroes making their way to bed, making sure he didn't burn any of them with Fire Heart in the process. When he arrived at the grave, he read the inscription, "_This grave awaits a Hero worthy of joining the legends who lie here,_" while thinking about Avo's Tear. He prayed to Avo that the old Heroes would find him worthy of wielding the weapon they protected.

'We see that you are pure of heart and have sacrificed ultimate power for the good of our land,' a dismembered voice said suddenly, echoing around the desert courtyard. 'We judge you worthy, Hero. May Avo's Tear burn through the forces of evil in your hands.'

In a flash of bright light, Avo's Tear appeared on the grave.

'Thank you,' Rowan said, bowing slightly to the grave, before picking it up.

He then ran to his room and packed his bag full of health and mana potions, not to mention a jacket and water, before locking his old sword in his cupboard and sheltering Avo's Tear at his hip. With that done, he made his way to the map room where the Guildmaster was welcoming Heroes home from a long day of questing.

'I'm off to Hook Coast,' Rowan informed him.

'Do you have a jacket?' the Guildmaster asked, turning to face him.

'Yes, I do,' replied Rowan. 'I also have plenty of heath and mana potions, Fire Heart and Avo's Tear.'

'You found it!' the Guildmaster exclaimed, looking down at the sword sheltered on Rowan's right hip. 'Where was it?'

Rowan quickly told the Guildmaster of Maze's journal and how he had found Avo's Tear's resting place. He also explained how the old Heroes found Maze unworthy, but they found Rowan worthy.

'I couldn't agree with them more,' the Guildmaster said proudly. 'I think you are the most selfless Hero I have ever met. Now hurry off to Hook Coast and be careful.'

'I'm always careful,' Rowan replied cheerfully.

'I'll believe that when I see it,' the Guildmaster muttered as he retired for the night, once Rowan had teleported away.

**-HIS TRUE DESTINY-**

As usual, when Rowan arrived at Hook Coast it was snowing and freezing cold. Teeth chattering, Rowan reached into his bag and put a dark blue coat on over his light blue Will-user robes.

'Ah, hello,' a voice said suddenly. It was an Albion guard. 'I've been expecting you.'

'You have?' said Rowan, looking surprised until he realised how the guard knew he was coming. 'The Guildmaster informed you, didn't he?'

'He sure did,' the guard replied, 'and just like he asked, the town has been evacuated.'

Rowan vaguely wondered why the Guildmaster wanted the town evacuated.

'I trust that this wasn't too difficult for you,' said Rowan, as they made their way down to the town.

'Well, it wasn't easy getting everyone out on such short notice,' the guard admitted, 'but we guards know our duty.'

'And us Heroes appreciate it,' replied Rowan. 'You should go and join the others where it's safe.'

'Will do, sir,' the guard said, before leaving Rowan, who continued to the lighthouse where he placed the Fire Heart.

The moment Rowan put the Fire Heart in place; it began to glow brightly before shattering all the windows, scaring Rowan immensely. He definitely hadn't been expecting that.

'I take it the Fire Heart's in place, then?' a familiar voice yelled.

Frowning, Rowan looked out one of the broken windows and saw a rugged up Briar Rose standing down below outside.

'How'd you guess?' Rowan yelled back.

'The windows shattering and flash of light were a good help!' she replied. 'Meet me downstairs!'

'Will do!'

With one last glance at the Fire Heart, Rowan went downstairs and met up with Briar in the freezing cold snow.

'According to the books, the ship should arrive as soon as the Heart's energy reaches full power,' Briar informed her friend when he joined her at the railing overlooking the ocean.

'I hope it doesn't take long,' Rowan muttered. 'It's freezing here!'

'Oh don't be such a wuss!' she laughed, before both Heroes jumped and looked at the lighthouse when they heard a loud crashing noise. 'What the hell?'

The Heroes looked around to see what was going on. They immediately got their answer when a ball of blue energy went flying into the lighthouse.

'Over there!' Rowan yelled, pointing to a dock not too far away. 'It's one of those Summoners!'

'It must be trying to destroy the Heart!' Briar exclaimed, drawing her sword as she and Rowan ran towards it. 'We have to protect it!'

Rowan drew Avo's Tear and charged at it. After several blows with his sword, it was dead.

'I like this sword,' Rowan commented, looking down at his fallen enemy. 'I never thought I would ever say that about a melee weapon.'

'Who cares? Look at the town!' Briar exclaimed.

Rowan did so and he now understood why the Guildmaster wanted the town evacuated. It was crawling with Summoners.

'Come on, let's go and make the beasts' acquaintance,' Rowan said as he ran off to protect the Fire Heart.

The Heroes had to admit that if they didn't have Avo's Tear, things would have been a lot harder, but with its help they managed to slaughter their enemies.

Just as the last Summoner fell, the Heart let out a huge wave of light.

'The Heart has reached its full potential,' Briar said as they hurried back to the dock.

When they got there, they found an old, drafty ship waiting for Rowan.

'Well, here's your ride,' Briar said, looking at the ship disdainfully. 'It looks… cosy.'

'If it were any _cosier_ I would turn into an icicle,' replied Rowan.

Briar had to chuckle at his comment.

'When you get to the Northern Wastes, your Guild Seal will automatically activate the local teleporters and I'll be able to join you at Archon's Shrine,' she informed him.

'Why doesn't Scythe just activate them himself, so I can go there that way too instead of running the risk of drowning?' asked Rowan.

'He would have done it long ago, but he destroyed his Seal before he arrived.'

'Wonder why he did that.'

'He didn't want Maze to know what he was up to, I guess,' she shrugged. 'Anyway, have a nice trip. Maybe when I next see you we can have a snowball fight.'

'Is it snowing there too?' Rowan groaned.

'You bet it is!'

'When this is over, I'm putting it in my job description that I don't do freezing cold jobs!'

'Buck up, Princess!' Briar laughed as Rowan hopped on board. She then watched as the ship sailed out of sight.

**-HIS TRUE DESTINY-**

It took several weeks for Rowan to reach his destination, but he didn't care. He was actually enjoying the boat ride with the salty sea breeze rustling his hair. He even made a mental note to one day travel the seas.

Once Rowan was off the ship and standing on the snowy land, Scythe appeared before him, startling the young Hero.

'Welcome to the Northern Wastes, Guildsman,' he greeted. 'I had feared you lost.'

Rowan said nothing. He actually found Scythe rather intimidating, even if he was only a hologram.

'I am Scythe, though my name has long been forgotten in the Guild,' he continued. 'Maze saw to that. My apologises for not meeting you in person. I must remain in Snowspire Village and protect it from Summoners.'

'That's alright,' replied Rowan. He was glad that he didn't have to have Scythe as a travelling companion yet.

'Meet me in Snowspire Village in the far North. I will explain everything. We must also consult the town's ancient Oracle. I pray that we can awaken it and that it holds the answers we seek.'

With that said, Scythe disappeared leaving Rowan alone, shivering in the snow.

Taking out the map the Guildmaster had given him, Rowan slowly made his way to Snowspire. This was not a pleasant journey, especially when he ended up on his back, in the snow; because he was too busy looking at the map instead of where he was going. As a result, he did not see the giant ice troll in front of him. To make matters worse, he also had to fight Wardogs and Dreadwings. Rowan had thought he had seen the last of them when he defeated Jack of Blades.

Anyway, Rowan ended up making a pit stop on the way to Snowspire at the Archon's Shrine where he was to meet Briar Rose. She was there waiting for him when he arrived.

'There you are!' she said as he approached. 'So how was the cruise?'

'It was rather enjoyable,' Rowan admitted seriously. 'I might do it again sometime. You're welcome to join me, if you'd like.'

'I'll pass,' replied Briar. 'I'm more of a teleporter girl. It's a good thing your Seal set the local ones off. I've managed to get a good look around and this pile of stones might be worth investigating. See all those inscriptions?' she added, walking over to a nearby alter. 'I'm heading back to the Guild to work on the translations.'

'Have fun with that,' said Rowan. 'I'll be at Snowspire Village if you need me.'

'Okay, catch you later!

**-HIS TRUE DESTINY-**

When Rowan arrived at Snowspire Village, nearly every citizen stared at him frightfully until they saw Scythe approach him and welcome him.

'Welcome to Snowspire, young Hero,' he said. 'Walk with me. Speak of your journey.'

Rowan complied and by the end of his account, Scythe was worried.

'So, Summoners have reached Hook Coast,' he muttered. 'Then there is less time than I thought, and I have much to tell you. I arrived here many years ago when the Guild believed Jack of Blades would use the Snowspire Oracle in his search for the Sword of Aeons,' Scythe explained as they entered a building with no roof. 'Now it is we who are in need of its wisdom.'

The two Heroes stopped before three large stone heads.

'To speak with it we will need the Glyphs of Inquiry,' Scythe continued to explain. 'They were hidden in the age of Archon by four acolytes, who buried them deep in the Haunted Necropolis. I will send word to the Necropolis guards to grant you passage.'

Taking this as his queue to leave, Rowan looked at his map and headed back to the Archon's Shrine, which he had to pass through to get to the Northern Foothills. As he made his way to the Northern Foothills, he unwittingly walked into a pack of frost balverines that were lying on the ground, blending into the snow. When he discovered this, he merely casted the enflame spell, which blasted the area around him with a wave of fire, allowing him to carry on while the balverines tried to put themselves out. Rowan's Will power was even stronger now that he had completed his Will training.

Once inside the Northern Foothills, Rowan made his way down the path, before stopping outside a large set of doors built into the side of a mountain. He knocked on the door. They were opened immediately and two guards stepped outside to greet him.

'Who are you?' one of them asked suspiciously.

'I'm from the Heroes Guild. I'm the Hero of Oakvale, Rowan.'

'Ah, yes. Scythe told us to let you in. Well, I guess you better show him through,' the guard added to his comrade.

'Yeah, nice try, Mungo,' the comrade said coldly. 'It's your turn and you know it.'

'Ah, nuts,' Mungo grumbled. 'Alright then, follow me,' he added to Rowan.

Mungo and Rowan walked in silence, up until they came to a second set of large doors that were open. These doors led into a village. Rowan carelessly walked inside, before stopping when he realised Mungo wasn't next to him. Frowning, he turned around and saw him standing nervously at the doors.

'Aren't you coming?' asked Rowan.

'No, this is as far as I'm going,' Mungo replied, looking anxiously around.

'Why?' Rowan inquired suspiciously.

'This place ain't safe.'

Rowan looked around the silent town. It looked safe to him.

'Care to elaborate as to why it ain't safe?'

'The whole town's full of ghosts!' Mungo informed him. 'Folks say the poor beggars don't even realise they're dead.'

Rowan snorted. He had seen a few bizarre things on his travels, but saying that ghosts existed was taking it too far. After all, there were no such things as ghosts. It was merely superstitious nonsense.

'Anyway, take care looking for them… Glyphs they're called, right?' Mungo added.

'How did you know I was looking for Glyphs?' asked Rowan. 'Did Scythe tell you?'

'You're not the first one that's come rummaging for pieces of carved stone, though the others found more than they bargained for. They are all rotting corpses now. Anyway, have a nice day!'

Rowan watched as the guard ran off before rolling his eyes and going in search for the Glyphs.

As Rowan entered the heart of the village he abruptly stopped and rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't seeing things. He wasn't. Mungo was right. This was a ghost town, literally. There were ghosts walking around. Rowan took back everything he thought and might have said about ghosts being superstitious nonsense. He couldn't believe ghosts actually existed.

Shaking his head, Rowan continued his search for the Glyphs he needed.

It took him a few hours to find them. It didn't help that he found a lot of cursed Glyphs that conjured Wardogs, Dreadwings and frost balverines. He even had to fight some of those Summoners, not to mention there was an ice troll taking up residence in the village. When he had found them all, he teleported back to Snowspire Village and he went back to where he had left Scythe. The ancient Hero was still there waiting for him.

'I got them,' Rowan informed him as he drunk a health potion. He had a few nasty wounds from those Summoners.

'Very good,' Scythe said approvingly. 'It's time we awoke the Oracle from its deathly slumber.'

Scythe led Rowan up onto a platform that was level with the three stone heads. Rowan noticed that the four Glyphs he found matched the four symbols around the stone heads, which were the Oracle.

'Oh, great Oracle,' Scythe began, 'grant us the knowledge we seek! What evil rises in this land?'

The Glyphs in Rowan's bag disappeared, before reappearing on each of the matching symbols with the stone heads.

'The prophecy is fulfilled,' said the middle head. 'The Guildsman is here.'

'You follow the footsteps of the one who bore the mask you carry,' added the stone head to the middle heads right.

'Jack of Blades has awakened the dormant power of the Summoners,' said the stone head to the middle head's left.

'Jack?' Rowan looked surprised. 'Jack of Blades is dead. I killed him myself.'

'He has used the blood of your family to feed his new shell beyond the Bronze Gates, but now his Soul Mask is in your hands. You must use it to feed the Archon's Shrine and open the Gate. Go now, and face your destiny.'

'So, Jack has cheated death once more,' Scythe muttered thoughtfully, leading Rowan away from the Oracle. 'Never have we encountered a being like him.'

'I never thought that I'd have to face him again,' Rowan muttered bitterly. 'Tell me, what is the Bronze Gate?'

'It is a symbol of doom in this land,' Scythe replied simply. 'For which, I do not envy you. Return to Briar Rose at the Shrine. Perhaps she can tell you how to use Jack's Soul Mask. I must return to the Guild. May fate smile on you.'

'Thank you, sir,' Rowan sighed, before making his way to the Shrine.

* * *

**Azaelia Silmarwen facebook page:** link on profile  
**Written:** 19 February 2013  
**Updated:** N/A**  
Beta:** BETA WANTED

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT CLAIM OWNERSHIP OVER THE ORIGINAL COPYRIGHTED MATERIAL IN THIS STORY. THIS IS A NON-PROFIT FANDUB CREATED BY FANS, FOR FANS. NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED, FAIR USE ONLY.**


	8. The Souls of Heroes

**CHAPTER EIGHT: THE SOULS OF HEROES**

When Rowan arrived back at the Archon's Shrine, he saw Briar Rose still looking fascinated by one of the altars.

'Is the altar really that fascinating?' Rowan asked, stopping before her.

'No, but these inscriptions are,' she replied, smiling up at him. 'I glad to see you're still with us. We heard everything the Oracle said.'

'I'm still wishing I hadn't,' Rowan sighed, sitting down on the altar. 'I mean, how many times will I have to kill him?'

'Twice, apparently,' Briar replied gently. 'Everything indicates that Jack's new form will emerge from behind the Bronze Gate, and this structure is the key to opening it.'

'And how to we open it?' Rowan inquired. He wasn't sure he wanted to know the answer to that question.

'It looks like it will take the souls of three Heroes to activate the mechanism. These things are never simple, are they?'

'No, because that would be too helpful,' Rowan groaned. 'I'm guessing that it won't just take the souls of any old Hero either, will it?'

'Good guess. The first instruction calls for "The King of the Arena" no less.'

'So what, am I supposed to chop off my own head?'

'You could, but then there'd be no one for me to order around, would there?' Briar teased.

Rowan burst out laughing at her witty comment and she soon started laughing too.

'Well, we know that I won't be lopping off my own head, so what do you think we should do?' Rowan asked a minute later.

'Why don't you pay Thunder a visit?' Briar suggested, wiping away a tear of laughter.

'I'm not lopping off his head!' Rowan said at once. 'I'd end up with him cutting off my head!'

Briar snorted at his comment.

'I wasn't suggesting that you kill him, Rowan. He knows the Arena inside and out. You should go and talk to him. I've checked with the Guildmaster and he says he's in Knothole Glade.'

'If I have to,' Rowan said uneasily. He still was uneasy around Thunder, which was sort of a joke seeing as he had defeated Jack of Blades.

'You've still got Jack's mask, haven't you?'

'Yeah, I packed it before I left.'

'Good. You'll need it to trap the souls. Anyway, I better start researching the second inscription.'

Rowan watched as Briar went over to the nearby teleporter and used it to return to the Guild. He was about to head over to it, to use it to get to Knothole Glade, when a cold, ghostly voice froze him in his tracks.

_Yes, little Rowan, I'm back,_ it said. Rowan recognised the voice instantly. It was Jack of Blades speaking to him. _And our business is not quite finished. You destroyed my sword, remember? Do you have any idea how many centuries I spent looking for it?_

'I lot, I guess,' Rowan muttered as he nervously looked around.

_Its work is done,_ Jack continued. _Soon I will have power beyond your imagination and you will be the first to die!_

Rowan shivered slightly, before hurrying to Knothole Glade. When he got there, he saw the Chief and Thunder talking outside the opened village gates. He hurried over to the older Hero.

'Now look,' the Chief said impatiently, 'I won't tell you again, we don't need a Hero. For the first time in years we aren't being attacked, sieged or kidnapped by anything. Now leave us alone!'

'He's a braver man than I to speak to you like that,' Rowan muttered, stopping next to Thunder as the Chief stormed off.

Thunder looked slightly amused at how nervous Rowan was around him. He knew that he intimidated the boy.

'Briar Rose said you would come,' Thunder commented. 'I will tell you what I know, if it will get you out of my sight.'

'Deal,' Rowan said at once.

'We were both once called "Kings of the Arena", but there have been many Heroes in the past who have claimed that name,' Thunder explained. 'You should search in the bloody dust of the Arena itself. They say the souls of the past Champions haunt it, resting in the place of their greatest achievement.'

'Thank you, Thunder,' Rowan said, with a grateful nod of his head.

He turned to leave when Jack spoke to him again.

_Why go all the way to the Arena?_ he asked innocently. _You have a perfectly good soul right in front of you._

'Piss off,' Rowan growl at Jack.

'Excuse me!' Thunder growled. Rowan now knew why he was called Thunder. His voice was like actual thunder.

'I wasn't talking to you,' Rowan said quickly. 'Somehow, Jack of Blades is able to talk to me.'

'I would try to ignore everything he says,' Thunder surprisingly warned. 'He may use you if you listen to him.

'I will,' replied Rowan, before heading for the Arena.

When he arrived at the Arena entrance, he saw dead bodies everywhere. Rowan immediately drew Avo's Tear and entered the Hall of Heroes, which was also covered in dead bodies. He then jumped violently as several guards ran past him screaming. One of them stopped to speak to him. It was the guard who had given him the tour of the Hall of Heroes.

'I'd get out of here, Rowan,' he warned.

'What happened here?' Rowan asked seriously.

'These… things appeared in the cells and started killing everyone,' he explained, glancing behind him nervously.

'What do they look like?'

As the guard described them, Rowan caught him breath.

'Summoners,' Rowan gasped. 'Get to safety now!' he added, before running down the hall.

At the end of the Hall he found two Summoners, each fighting a guard each. Unfortunately, Rowan wasn't able to save the guards, but he was able to save himself from them.

With the Summoners dead, Rowan entered the Arena Anteroom, also known as the preparation room, where he expected to be attack to be attacked again in there, but he wasn't. All he found were more dead bodies. Rowan made his way into the actual Arena. When he entered, the gate was closed and locked, trapping him inside with a very angry rock troll.

_Ladies and gentlemen!_ Jack cried, sounding very amused. _This is truly a special occasion. Watch now as a Hero is ripped to pieces by trolls! And Jack's very own minions!_

Rowan gripped his sword nervously as Wardogs and Dreadwings appeared. It didn't help when he noticed a small troll appear at the opposite end of the arena. As the trolls and Jack's minions surrounded him, Rowan called upon Divine Fury, an attack he knew could take on multiple enemies. The spell defeated the minions without any dramas - though it did show Rowan how powerful he had become, seeing as last time he wasn't able to defeat them with the spell alone – however, he wasn't as effectual on the trolls. He finished them off with Avo's Tear. He then had to repeat the process a second time as he had to fight another wave.

_Jack's lovely minions are back,_ Jack announced as the last troll fell, _and they've brought some puppies for our young Hero to play with!_

The "puppies" Jack spoke of, turned out to be balverines. Rowan was able to defeat them with his bow and arrows, while the minions he defeated with his Will again. There were two waves again.

_Now what's he going to send at me?_ Rowan wondered, pulling Avo's Tear out of a Dreadwing's chest. He didn't have to wait long.

_Ladies and gentlemen, all the way from sunny Snowspire, I give you … Summoners!_

Groaning, Rowan took care of two waves of them too. The moment he had finished, he took out Jack's Soul Mask and held it above his head. To his surprise, a soul appeared and went into the mask where it was then trapped.

_So, you found your first soul, did you?_ Jack didn't sound too happy. _But the Shrine is ever so greedy, it will want more before it's had its fill. I wonder who the next one will belong to._

Jack's insane laughter followed Rowan out of the arena, as he pocketed the mask, and it was the last thing he heard as he teleported back to the Archon's Shrine where he had to wait for Briar to return from the Guild.

He didn't have to wait for her long. A minute later she appeared and tripped over him, for he was sitting on the edge of the teleporter drinking a health potion.

'Sorry,' Rowan apologised as she gave him a look.

'What happened to you?' she asked, taking in some of his nasty cuts he was trying to heal.

'Jack sent some Summoners to the Arena,' Rowan replied as he opened a mana potion. 'He also had fun playing with me in his Arena, by sending his minions after me as well as trolls, balverines and even more Summoners. He's determined to kill me.'

'How do you know that he's playing with you?' Briar asked suddenly.

'I think he is speaking to me through his Soul Mask or something. It's getting highly annoying. He tried to convince me to steal Thunder's soul instead of going to the Arena.'

'Why would he try to do that?' Briar looked stricken.

'You're guess is as good as mine.' Rowan sighed as he got to his feet. 'So, what do I do now?'

'You need to release the soul from the Mask.'

Rowan looked at her blankly.

'How am I supposed to do that?'

'I have no idea,' Briar admitted.

Clicking his tongue, Rowan cautiously approached the altar and held the Mask out in front of him. A blue glow surrounded it, and the Heroes watched in amazement as the soul was transferred to a large stone ring on the altar.

'I've never seen anything like it,' Briar commented. 'It's like it's using the soul to power itself.'

'I think it is,' Rowan muttered, thinking back to what Jack said about its hunger.

'Anyway, we've figured out the second inscription,' Briar informed her friend. 'It says; "The Heroine". To be honest, I can't think of anyone who fits the description better than your mother,' she added hesitantly.

'Or I could always use you?' Rowan said innocently.

'Don't even think about it, pal.'

'Relax; I'd miss you too much. Besides, if I did kill you, knowing my luck you'd come back and haunt me.'

'You know I probably would.'

Rowan chuckled before teleporting to his home town. He hated to ask this of his mother, but what other choice did he have. Jack, apparently, could feel that Rowan wasn't too keen on asking his mother for this favour, as he began to play with the teenager's feelings as he headed for her grave.

_Ah, poor, Scarlet,_ he said with fake sympathy. _Hasn't she suffered enough? Would you really do that to your own mother? Take Briar, she's of no use to anyone._

'Shut up!' Rowan hissed. 'Stop trying to turn me on my friends and allies! Why do you care anyway?'

_I don't, but something tells me there is going to be a lot of screaming!_

'Screaming?' Rowan was confused by what Jack said. He couldn't hear any screaming. All he could hear was Jack laughing at his own joke.

Shaking his head, Rowan continued to the Memorial Gardens, where his parents' graves were. As he entered he heard the sound of Screamers. He now understood Jack's joke, not that he found it funny.

Growling, Rowan knotted his bow with his new silver tipped arrows, they were more powerful than his old ones, especially against Screamers and balverines, before getting ready to shoot at a moment's notice. He jumped when the spirit of his mother appeared before him. He nearly ended up shooting it.

'Mum,' he whispered.

She smiled gently at him.

'I know what you seek, my son,' she said, 'but Jack has sent a legion of Screamers to torment my soul. They won't allow me to leave, and now they will try to take you too.'

'Don't worry, they won't,' Rowan said confidently. He had faced Screamers before. He knew how to handle them.

In order to defeat the Screamer legion, Rowan used his silver arrows, but by the end, he had only a couple of arrows left. With the Screamers gone, Rowan turned to face his mother.

'Well done, Rowan,' she praised. 'You should know that Jack's spirit is strong, and his new form is almost ready.'

'New form? You mean he might not be human now?'

'Yes, but I sense how he fears you. Take my soul, and avenge our family once and for all. And make him pay!'

'I will!' Rowan vowed.

'Your father and I are so proud of you,' Scarlet said before she disappeared into the Soul Mask.

Smiling, Rowan returned to Briar. She didn't notice his return as she was too busy looking at the third altar's stone ring. Seeing this, Rowan mutely went over to the second stone ring on the second altar and transferred his mother's soul to it. He then joined Briar.

'Have you cracked the inscription?' he asked.

'Yes, this one requires "The Oldest Soul",' she replied. 'Unfortunately, we still haven't figured out who that might mean.'

_Oh, come on,_ Jack said, making Briar jump.

'You can hear him too?' Rowan asked her.

'Oh yes,' she said nervously.

_We both know who it is, dear Briar,_ Jack continued. _You can't protect the old fool any longer._

'What does he mean by that?' Rowan asked Briar.

_It's the Guildmaster the Shrine wants, Rowan,_ Jack answered as though he was talking to an idiot.

'I see you're right about him still being up to his old mind-games,' Briar muttered bitterly. 'I hope the Guild acolytes can come up with a better idea. You should go back to the Guild and speak with them.'

'No arguments here,' Rowan groaned before teleporting away.

When he arrived in the map room, he quickly jumped out of the way as someone came running past carrying a stack of books. Unfortunately, he ended up landing on a Guild guard's foot.

'Sorry,' Rowan apologised.

'That's alright, sir,' the guard replied, 'and welcome back. This place's been a mess since you left. People running around with bits of old paper, books flying everywhere…'

'Glad I haven't been around,' said Rowan. He looked around, frowning. The Guildmaster was nowhere in sight. Normally he would come and welcome Rowan back or ask how everything was going. 'Where's the Guildmaster?'

'Oh, he's only gone and holed himself up in the Guild Woods,' said the guard. 'We're not supposed to let anyone near him.'

Rowan wondered if the Guildmaster had done that because he was scared that Rowan would try to take his soul. If that was true, Rowan felt a little hurt knowing that his mentor and father-like-figure was scared of him.

'We found it!'

Rowan and the guard both turned and looked at a Guild acolyte as he came running towards them.

'We found it, sir,' he informed Rowan. 'The soul mentioned in the inscription is Nostro! Our texts suggest it should be in the Graveyard Circle, you know, where you found the tunnel to Bargate Prison.'

'Well, this sounds like this is going to be a barrel of laughs,' said Rowan. 'Thanks for your help,' he added, before teleporting to Lychfield Graveyard, where he then took the familiar path to the required destination.

On the way, he wasn't surprised to find the undead and Summoners, but he was surprised to see that they were fighting each other. He was able to slip by them without any dramas.

When he arrived at the Circle of the Dead, he saw it was deserted. That was until an undead warrior appeared wearing very familiar armour.

'Nostro,' Rowan greeted warily.

'Guildsman, we meet once more,' Nostro said, standing before him. 'What are you doing here?'

'I need your soul,' replied Rowan. 'I need to open the Bronze Gate at the Archon's Shrine is the Northern Wastes to vanquish an enemy. I cannot open it without your soul.'

'You reclaimed my weapons and armour, and brought me peace,' said Nostro, 'so now I offer my soul in return.'

'Thank you!'

'Do not thank me yet,' Nostro warned. 'My soul is a warrior's soul. You must take it in battle, so that I may stand proud among my comrades in the afterlife. My men have sworn an oath to protect me even in death. Only when they fall can I be harmed.'

'You have got to be kidding me,' Rowan groaned. Again, why couldn't these things ever be easy?

'Now claim my soul with honour!' Nostro said as his men began to appear.

Sighing, Rowan drew Avo's Tear and met them in hand-to-hand combat. This didn't mean that he didn't use his Will abilities during the fighting.

After thirty minutes of fighting, Nostro's soul was Rowan's. He quickly made his way back to the Shrine and disposed of the last soul. With all three stone rings now containing appropriate souls, a beam of bright blue light emitted from the centre of the stone rings and met in the middle on the Shrine, high in the air.

'It's working!' Briar exclaimed, looking out of the Shrine at the large Bronze Gate not too far away. 'Come on!'

Rowan followed her towards the Bronze Door. They ended up stopping just before it.

'The inscription says only one Hero will be allowed to pass through the gate,' Briar said once the door was fully opened.

'And this time, I will make sure Jack stays dead,' Rowan said firmly. He knew that he was the one going through the gate. He was the strongest and he was the one who had defeated Jack of Blades in the past.

'I don't know what form Jack's going to take, but I don't think it's going to be small and furry, do you?'

'That would be wishful thinking,' said Rowan.

Briar smiled a small smile and turned to face Rowan.

'Good luck,' she whispered, reaching forward and lightly kissing his cheek, 'for all our sakes.'

Rowan watched as she walked back to the Shrine, before taking a deep breath and facing the gates of doom.

* * *

**Azaelia Silmarwen facebook page:** link on profile  
**Written:** 20 February 2013  
**Updated:** N/A**  
Beta:** BETA WANTED

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT CLAIM OWNERSHIP OVER THE ORIGINAL COPYRIGHTED MATERIAL IN THIS STORY. THIS IS A NON-PROFIT FANDUB CREATED BY FANS, FOR FANS. NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED, FAIR USE ONLY.**


	9. A Fight to the Death

**CHAPTER NINE: A FIGHT TO THE DEATH**

As Rowan approached the Bronze Gate, Jack spoke to him once again, sounding triumphant.

_As usual, little Rowan, you are too late,_ he said. _Come to the Bronze Gate. We have unfinished business._

_Indeed we do,_ Rowan thought was going to revenge his family once and for all.

With his head held high, Rowan walked through the Bronze Gate into the Archon's Folly.

With his heart beating painfully in his chest, Rowan drew one of his last remaining arrows and cautiously walked over a bridge with a river of red hot, molten lava beneath it. As he did so, he threw off his jacket and rolled up his sleeves. It was boiling hot here. He just went from once extreme to the other.

Once of the other side of the bridge, Jack spoke to him, making Rowan jump violently as he looked around for his enemy.

'Ah, here you are,' he said. 'It's been a long wait, but I knew you'd free me eventually.'

'Wh-what?' Rowan stammered. 'You mean you were imprisoned here?'

'Yes,' Jack laughed, 'and you are always the puppet. Don't you ever get tired of having your strings pulled?'

'Where are you?' Rowan yelled. 'Show yourself!'

'Are you sure you really want to see me, Rowan? I am no mortal man. The gods and demons you fear and worship are nothing to me.'

'Show yourself now!' Rowan ordered.

'As you wish, little Hero.'

Rowan heard a gust of wings before stumblingly back with a yell as a large dragon landed in front of him. Jack of Blades had taken on the form of a dragon.

_Well, he's definitely not small and furry,_ Rowan thought, backing away slightly, his eyes wide.

How on earth was he supposed to fight a dragon? Their scales were like armour meaning his sword and arrows wouldn't be able to pierce it. As for his Will, he was nowhere near strong enough to kill a dragon with it.

'You look frozen, Rowan,' said Jack. 'Here, let me help unfreeze you.'

Jack opened his mouth and a gush of fire came charging at Rowan. He managed to dodge some of it, though he had to quickly throw off his shirt, which had caught fire.

'All these flames and all this heat… it's just like the day Oakvale burned, don't you think?' Jack commented as he mildly watched Rowan deal with the fire.

This made Rowan's blood boil. He drew his bow and last remaining arrows, aimed for Jack's eyes and released them. Jack yawned, and blew fire at them, turning them to ash before they could do him any harm.

'I see you're still doing the same old tricks,' he commented.

Rowan threw his bow to the ground and drew Avo's Tear. He charged at the dragon, who merely flicked him away with its tail.

'Don't you realise how small you are to me?' asked Jack, while Rowan picked himself up. 'So what are you going to do, little Hero?' He then started laughing as Summoners and his minions began to appear.

Rowan swore as they began to close in on him.

'Surrender, Rowan, become my slave and I will spare you,' Jack tempted.

'That little spiel might have worked on Maze, but it will never work on me!' Rowan growled, before using his favourite spell, Divine Fury.

He used it to take care of all the minions and Summoners, before focusing all his Will power on Jack. He could see that the spell was causing Jack a lot of pain, but it was also draining him of a lot of energy. Unfortunately, he didn't have any potions on hand. They were all near the bridge. He had flung off his bag when he was taking off his burning shirt. Determined not to give up, Rowan used all the Will power he could muster, before finally, he had no more power to continue. He collapsed to his knees and looked at Jack. The dragon was growling as it struggled to his feet, glaring down at him.

'I remember that spell,' he commented, 'but it seems that little trick doesn't work either. And now, you have used up all your Will energy.'

Rowan closed his eyes and reach down within him. He found that he still had some energy left; it just wasn't enough to use Divine Fury.

His eyes then snapped open as he got to his feet, Avo's Tear in hand.

'You're wrong!' he declared. 'I'm no longer merely qualified as a Hero of Skill. I am now qualified in all three areas!'

With that said, he called upon the last of his Will. He would use two spells. The first spell was Assassin Rush, where he would be propelled through space in a blink of an eye, which meant he would be able to avoid Jack sending him flying back again. The second spell was Multi Strike imbuing Avo's Tear with the ability to strike multiple times with a single blow.

Upon using these two spells, Rowan managed to slice open Jack's underbelly, where he was more vulnerable, and pierce his heart. Rowan then stumbled quickly out of the way as the dragon fell. He then stumbled over to his bag, cursed when he saw that all of his potions were broken, and removed the Soul Mask from his bag. He held it out in front of him and captured Jack's soul.

'You will never hurt anyone else again,' Rowan growled as the last of his adrenaline left him, before throwing the Mask into the lava. He stood there watching as the Mask was destroyed, before heading back out to Briar.

Rowan felt weak; weaker than he had ever felt before. He felt like he was going to collapses at any moment, but he also felt as though he was going to vomit. With his jacket wrapped tightly around him, Rowan emerged from the Archon's Folly and headed back to the Shrine, shaking.

'Rowan!' Briar exclaimed, hurrying towards him, smiling. Her smile soon vanished when she saw how pale he was and that he was sweating, even though he was shaking in the cold.

'Jack is dead for good,' Rowan managed to say before his world went black. The last thing he heard was Briar's panicked shrieks calling his name.

Highly worried about her friend, Briar picked him up and teleported him back to the Guild.

'Call for the Healers, immediately!' she yelled to her fellow Heroes who were in the map room.

A Hero of Skill ran off to get help, while Thunder, who had been looking for a Quest Card, took Rowan gently out of Briar's arms and carried him to his room. Moments after Rowan was in bed, Healers appeared and began to do everything necessary for him, while Briar ran for the Guildmaster in the Guild Woods.

'Guildmaster,' she yelled when she caught sight of him.

'Briar, what's wrong?' he asked sharply. He could tell that she was worried about something. 'Is it Jack?'

'No, Jack is dead,' Briar informed him. 'It's Rowan. I've never seen him look so weak! He's in his room being seen to by the Healers.'

The Guildmaster's eyes widened with worry before he ran off to Rowan's room with Briar right behind him. He felt his heart break when he saw Rowan laying there before the Healers, drenched in sweat, shaking and looking paler than the dead.

'Will he be alright?' he asked a Healer once they were finished. All the Guild Healers were experts in the three disciplines.

'We don't know,' she admitted. 'He's stable now, but that doesn't mean anything. It would seem that he has used all of his Will power, and even more.'

'How is that possible?' the Guildmaster asked. 'I thought there was a power within that kept some of it hidden so Will-users couldn't kill themselves from over doing it?'

'I think he unlocked that power. There is little else we can do for him. All we can do now is prayer to Avo that he will make it.'

**-HIS TRUE DESTINY-**

A month passed and still there was no change in Rowan's condition. Every day, the Guildmaster would sit by his side praying to Avo. Briar and Whisper would sometimes sit with him too, but he wasn't the only one praying to Avo. Many citizens, who had heard of his victory against Jack of Blades as a dragon, travelled to the Temple of Avo and asked the god to heal their saviour. Some even went and prayed to Skorm.

And then, two months after the final battle between the Hero of Oakvale and Jack of Blades, Rowan's condition changed. His condition began to improve, and late one afternoon he awoke to find the Guildmaster sleeping in a chair next to his bed. Brom used to do the exact same thing was Rowan was sick.

'Guildmaster,' he managed to say.

The Guildmaster woke with a start, even though Rowan's voice had been so soft, and looked down at Rowan.

'Oh thank Avo!' he exclaimed as tears of joy formed in his eyes. 'We had thought we'd lost you! Don't you ever do that to me again! My old heart can't take much more.'

Rowan smiled weakly up at him.

'How do you feel?'

'Weak,' replied Rowan. 'Weaker than I have ever felt before. How long have I been out?'

'Roughly two months.'

'Well, I'm going back to sleep,' Rowan yawned, before closing his eyes once more.

The next morning he awoke again and found a Healer in his room, speaking with the Guildmaster.

'Morning,' he yawned.

'Morning, Rowan,' said the Guildmaster. 'This is Ancina, one of our Healers. She's just going to check you over, and then you can eat something.'

'Sure,' Rowan muttered.

With the Guildmaster's help, Rowan managed to sit up to allow Ancina examine him. Once she was happy, he lent back in his pillows and had a small breakfast.

For two weeks he stayed in bed regaining his strength, but during this time he began to notice that something was missing. When he mentioned this to the Guildmaster, his mentor became glum.

'Did the Healers tell you how you ended up like this?' he asked cautiously.

'Yeah, they said that I used all of my Will, but what's that got to do with the price of eggs?'

'Rowan, when the Healers say that you have used all of your Will, they mean all of it. You have nothing left. I'm afraid you will never be able to use Will again.'

'Never? Can't I drink some mana potions or something?' Rowan was beyond shocked.

'Mana potions replenish your existing Will. You no longer have any existing Will, so I'm afraid they can't. I'm sorry, Rowan.'

Rowan slumped back in his pillows and sighed.

He knew he should be grateful that he was still alive and that Jack of Blades was now gone forever, but something didn't feel right without his Will. It felt as though a part of his was now missing. He figured that it didn't really matter, though. After all, he had fulfilled his destiny by saving Albion from Jack of Blades. Little did he know, his destiny was much greater than little old Jack.

* * *

**Azaelia Silmarwen facebook page:** link on profile  
**Written:** 20 February 2013  
**Updated:** N/A**  
Beta:** BETA WANTED

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT CLAIM OWNERSHIP OVER THE ORIGINAL COPYRIGHTED MATERIAL IN THIS STORY. THIS IS A NON-PROFIT FANDUB CREATED BY FANS, FOR FANS. NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED, FAIR USE ONLY.**


	10. Lady Elvira Grey

**CHAPTER TEN: LADY ELVIRA GREY**

Before everyone knew it, Rowan was up and about again, though the Guildmaster made him do some basic training exercises before he went back out questing, in order to make sure he was fit enough to head out.

Once the Guildmaster was satisfied that Rowan was fit enough to go out questing again, Rowan pretty much bolted to the map room to find a Quest Card. This amused the Guildmaster immensely, as he followed Rowan to the map room.

'I suggest you go and see Lady Grey,' he said as Rowan flicked through some Quest Cards. 'She is most unhappy that you still haven't taken up the invitation she gave you when you won the Arena.'

'She does realise that I've been busy, doesn't she?' Rowan asked, looking up from the Quest Card's he was holding.

'She is the Mayor of Bowerstone, Rowan. She expects people to make time for her.'

'Okay, I'll go there now,' Rowan groaned. He didn't want to see Lady Grey. He didn't feel comfortable around her like he did with Briar and Whisper. 'I'll pick up some flowers on the way.'

'Buy her a black rose,' said the Guildmaster. 'I hear that's her favourite flower.'

'And the most expensive flower on the market,' Rowan grumbled as he teleported to Bowerstone to buy the black rose.

With the black rose in hand, he made his way to Lady Grey's mansion. Many citizens of Bowerstone and guards greeted him on his way there. They either praised him on his latest victory or told him how glad they were to find him in good health.

When he arrived at the mansion, he nervously knocked on the door. A maid ended up opening it and she showed him to a sitting room, before going off to get the Mayor. Rowan sat there waiting and when he saw Lady Grey enter the room, he hastily jumped to his feet.

'My Lady,' he greeted with a small bow. 'I am sorry that it has taken me so long to accept your invitation. Please accept this little token as an apology.'

Rowan handed her the black rose. She accepted it with a big smile.

'It is beautiful,' she said. 'You are forgiven, Rowan. Come, sit with me.'

Rowan sat on the couch next to her, though she was sitting uncomfortably close to him.

'I am so glad to hear that you are better,' she said, seducingly putting her hand on his thigh. 'We need real Heroes like you in Albion. Heroes who are brave, powerful, helpful, and even good-looking.'

Rowan moved uncomfortably. Lady Grey noticed and she seemed to be amused by this.

'Tell me, Rowan, have you got a girlfriend?' she asked innocently.

'No, my Lady,' he replied. 'I haven't had time for a girlfriend.'

'Really?' She seemed to become even more interested in him. 'You know I still haven't been able to find the right man to marry.'

_Why is she telling me this?_ Rowan thought nervously as she ordered a maid to bring them some tea and something to eat.

'So tell me, Rowan, have you got any siblings?'

'Yes, I've got an older sister, Theresa. She's four years older than me and a seeress.'

'We've got something in common,' Lady Grey informed him. 'I am the youngest of my family. I had an older sister called Amanda. She was such a kind hearted girl. She went missing the year I became Mayor, though it was because of her disappearance that I became Mayor.'

'I'm sorry to hear that,' said Rowan. 'As far as I known, Theresa is alive. I would hate it if anything ever happened to her.'

'You must worry about her.'

'Yes and no. She's stronger than most people think. She can take care of herself. She has Heroic blood like me, after all.'

'Listen, you couldn't do me a little favour, could you?' Lady Grey asked. 'Would you be able to find my necklace for me? It is most precious to me.'

'Sure, I can do that,' said Rowan, before thinking, _I'll do anything to put some space between us._

'Thank you. Perhaps you could investigate around town, later on?' she suggested. 'Someone must know its whereabouts.'

'Of course, my Lady.'

'You're such a sweetheart.'

Rowan ended up staying with Lady Grey until midday. He was sure he would have had to stay longer if she didn't have an important meeting to get to.

Once he was free from her clutches, he started walking around Bowerstone North to see if anyone had any information on the necklace. He did learn that the necklace was in fact Amanda Grey's necklace. Rowan found that a little suspicious at first. The reason for this was because he wondered how Lady Grey got it when her sister went missing. He then realised that it was probably a necklace that Amanda wasn't wearing when she went missing and that Lady Grey was wearing it to keep her sister close to her.

After talking to guards and villagers a like, Rowan learnt of two men that had been acting suspicious around the time of the necklace's disappearance. He managed to track the men down in the Oakvale Memorial Gardens where he overheard them talking about where they hid it. They hid it in between two boats at the Oakvale docks. Knowing this, Rowan headed for the docks and uncovered it, before going to the local guards and telling them about the men's crime. They were arrest before they could even say they were sorry.

The next morning, Rowan returned to Lady Grey with the necklace.

'Here is your necklace, my Lady,' Rowan said, giving it to her.

'I don't believe it!' she said, happily accepting it. 'I thought I'd never see it again! Please, help me put it on.'

She took it out of the box and handed it to Rowan, before turning around. Rowan awkwardly undid the clip and lifted it over her head, before clipping it around her neck.

'The two men who stole it have been arrested,' Rowan informed her as she turned to face him again.

'You really are a wonderful Hero,' Lady Grey purred, 'and you would make a wonderful husband to any woman, including me. I shall expect a proposal from you in a weeks' time… until then.'

She then walked away, swinging her hips exaggeratingly, leaving the stunned Rowan behind.

He absently returned to the Guild and made his way to the Guildmaster, who was in the training grounds, training two new, young Heroes-in-training.

'Guildmaster, I'm in a bit of a situation,' Rowan said as he lent against a fence watching the young Heroes-in-training practice melee with wooden sticks.

'Rowan, didn't I say that my heart couldn't take any more danger with you?' the Guildmaster replied with a touch of annoyance in his tone.

'Um, it's about marriage.'

The Guildmaster turned to look at him.

'I didn't know you have a girlfriend,' he said.

'I don't.'

'Then why are you asking me about marriage?'

'Lady Grey wants me to propose to her. Apparently I'd make a good-husband.'

'I don't see the problem.'

'I don't want to marry an older woman!' Rowan said as though he was talking to an idiot.

'Listen, Rowan. You are almost twenty years old, it's time you started thinking about the future,' the Guildmaster said patiently, motioning for the apprentices to stop. 'Marrying Lady Grey would be good for you. She has money, power, respect, and she is beautiful. There aren't many women out there like her. Besides, if you don't, she could have you arrest with a snap of her fingers, which would destroy your future.'

'But I don't love her! I don't even like her for that matter,' Rowan said furiously. 'I want what my parents had. Is that too much to ask?'

'I'm afraid it is. You need to do what is best for your future, Rowan. Think about that.'

**-HIS TRUE DESTINY-**

And so, a week later Rowan returned to Lady Grey with an engagement ring. He had prayed to Avo to create something that would prevent him from having to marry Lady Grey, but nothing seemed to have arisen.

'Rowan, how nice to see you,' Lady Grey greeted as he walked towards her in her garden. 'What brings you here?'

_You know very well why I'm here,_ Rowan thought bitterly.

'I have come to ask for your hand in marriage, my Lady,' Rowan managed to say.

'And I would love to accept,' said Lady Grey, 'but you are not the only Arena winner who seeks my hand.'

_Then why don't you just marry him and forget about me? _Rowan continued to think bitterly.

'No doubt you have heard about how Thunder feels about me,' she continued. 'It's quite bewildering to have two such fine suitors. Now, I just need you to prove yourself a better man than he, perhaps in a battle? That would be the only way the two of us can be together. Thunder will not allow it otherwise.'

'If that is your wish, my Lady,' Rowan said brightly. He had just thought of a way to avoid marrying her.

'It is. I'll be waiting for the winner in the gardens. Best of luck to you, my dear.'

'Thank you, my Lady,' Rowan said, before walking off.

Once he was out of sight, he hurried back to the Guild and spoke to the Guildmaster.

'Did you propose?' the Guildmaster asked the moment he saw Rowan.

'Ah, yeah,' Rowan replied distractedly. 'Have you seen Whisper?'

'Yes, she's out in the training grounds training. She's determined to beat you.'

'Okay, thanks!'

Rowan immediately headed to the training grounds and looked around. He found her attacking a dummy with all her might.

'Looking good,' he said.

She stopped and looked at him.

'One day I'll be able to beat you, farm boy,' she replied with a grin as she walked over to him. 'What are you doing here? I thought you were proposing to Lady Grey, today.'

'How'd you know about that?'

'Rowan, you are the most famous Hero here. Nothing is a secret when you're involved.'

'One of the apprentices told you, right?'

'Good guess. So what wrong?'

'I found a way to avoid marrying her; I just need your help.'

'I'm listening.'

'Well, she has ordered that Thunder and I battle each other, and the winner will get her hand in marriage,' Rowan explained. 'I want Thunder to win, but I don't trust him not to kill me. So, I kind of need you to restrain him. That way, we're all happy. I won't have to marry an older woman like her, and Thunder can marry the woman of his dreams.'

'Do you really hate her that much?'

'I don't hate her, I just don't like her. Not to mention I don't want to know what your brother will do to me if I marry her.'

Whisper laughed. She couldn't believe Rowan was still scared of her brother.

'Very well,' she said. 'He is at the prison in Bowerstone North. Let's go see him.'

Whisper sheltered her sword and the two of them made their way to the prison.

'Avo must have heard my prayers and intervened to prevent me from marrying Lady Grey,' Rowan said happily to Whisper when they were outside the prison.

'Avo is a kind god. He would never allow someone as pure as you, Hero, to marry that witch!'

Rowan and Whisper stopped and looked at a glum prisoner.

'What do you mean?' Rowan asked, approaching the bars.

'The Mayor's having me executed,' said the prisoner, 'all because I asked too many questions.'

'So she's executing you because you merely were asking questions?' Rowan asked to clarify.

'She is a demon, and no one will believe me because I was wrong about the guards controlling our dreams by spiking out water supplies.'

'Yes, I can see how that wouldn't help your case,' Rowan said, while Whisper turned away to hide her laughter.

'Her sister was an angel,' he continued. 'She would have made a wonderful Mayor, and I know Lady Grey killed her!'

'Do you have any proof for that accusation?' Rowan asked sharply.

'No, but I know that she did! You have to help me prove it, Hero! If you don't, Bowerstone will remain in her clutches, I'll be executed, and you will be married to a demon, who will probably kill you once she grows tired of you!'

Rowan looked at Whisper.

'What do you think?' he whispered to her.

'I think you should go with your original plan,' she said firmly.

'But what if he's right? What if she is responsible for Amanda Grey's death?'

'Rowan, if you help him and he turns out to be wrong or lying, you could end up on the executioners block with him!'

'I'm going to help him,' Rowan said eventually.

'I guess I'm in too,' Whisper sighed. 'Someone's got to keep you out of trouble.'

'Thanks, Whisper.' Rowan turned back to the prisoner. 'We believe you. So how do you suppose we prove this theory?'

'All you need to do is get her dead sister to tell you what really happened,' said the prisoner. 'Amanda had a sweetheart called Rhodri. Nice guy. He usually hangs out in Barrow Fields. If anyone knows how to entice her out of oblivion, it's him.'

'We'll head there now,' Whisper murmured before the two Heroes quickly hurried away as a guard approached them and the prisoner.

'I think that guard was getting suspicious,' Rowan muttered to her.

'I wonder why?' she replied sarcastically. 'Wouldn't you be suspicious if you saw someone whispering with a prisoner?'

'Well, according to Briar, I'm oblivious to a lot of things so no, I probably wouldn't find it suspicious,' Rowan replied truthfully.

'Figures. You really are a farm boy.'

'Come on, let's go to Barrow Fields.'

The two Heroes teleported there, and after a bit of asking around, they found Rhodri standing by a Demon Door.

'Hi, Rhodri,' Rowan said as he approached the man.

'Hi! Aren't you the Hero of Oakvale?' Rhodri asked, while wondering how such a celebrated Hero knew his name. 'And aren't you Whisper, the Hero of Oakvale's lover?'

'Whoever told you that she was my lover?' Rowan asked, going red in the face, while Whisper looked horrified.

'It's not true? Oh, well that's what everyone was saying after the two of you refused to fight each other in the Arena. Everyone believed that you two were lovers, and when none of the Heroes denied it…'

'I'm concerned about the way news travels around Albion,' Rowan muttered. 'Anyway, the reason we are here was because we were told that you knew Amanda Grey. Is that true?'

'Yes, it is,' Rhodri replied sadly. 'I think about her all the time. She was so beautiful, so pure. She was afraid that her sister would find out about us and use it against her, stopping her from becoming Mayor. I'm no noble after all.'

'So how did you see each other?' Whisper asked curiously.

'We'd meet in secret in the Grey House cellar. I would sneak out to the stables and flash my lamp three times to let her know I was there.'

'Do you know what happened to her?' Rowan asked gently. He could see this subject was causing the man great pain.

'Yes, I do. One night she didn't come out, and I found the cellar door locked. Her sister, Elvira, or Lady Grey as she's now known, told me she had died of some terrible illness. I never even got to say goodbye.' Rhodri collapsed to his knees and cried. It was obvious that he loved Amanda deeply.

'Thank you for your help, Rhodri,' Rowan said softly, before leaving with Whisper.

'If Amanda died of an illness, then why did Lady Grey tell me her sister went missing?' Rowan said thoughtfully to Whisper. 'And why does everyone else think she went missing?'

'I don't know, but I have to agree that there is something suspicious about her disappearance and that it is somehow linked to the Mayor,' replied Whisper. 'Should we go to the Grey House and investigate?'

'I think we should,' said Rowan. 'I think I know how to talk to Amanda now.'

'Really? How?'

'Do you have a lantern?'

'Why would I have a lantern?'

'Well could you go and get mine out of my room? You know where I keep it. Then meet me in the stables at nightfall.'

'You're going to call to her the same way Rhodri used to, aren't you?' Whisper looked impressed.

'I'm going to try to, and it's the only lead we have.'

'Clever, farm boy.'

**-HIS TRUE DESTINY-**

That night, Whisper made her way back to Rowan, who was hiding in the shadows.

'Rowan?' she whispered. She was unable to see him and she didn't want to light the lantern encase someone saw it. It took all her energy not to scream when Rowan reached out from the shadows and grabbed her hand. 'You scared me, farm boy.'

'Sorry,' he whispered. 'Are you ready?'

'Ready as I'll ever be.'

'Sure you've recovered from your fright?'

'Just try and call her, Rowan!'

Sniggering at his friend's impatience, Rowan flashed his lantern three times. At first, nothing happened, but then the Heroes saw the ghost of a young woman walk out of the house, in the moonlight, before entering the cellar.

'That is the weirdest thing I have ever seen,' muttered the stunned Whisper, as she followed Rowan out of the stables and towards the cellar next to the house. 'Up until now, I never believed in ghosts.'

'I found out they were real just before I spoke to the Oracle in Snowspire Village,' Rowan admitted. 'I was in a ghost town. There were ghosts everywhere.'

'I don't think that's what a ghost town means,' said Whisper.

'It does now,' Rowan said as he bashed open the cellar door, allowing them entry.

They silently entered and looked around the cellar. The ghost had her back to them and was looking down at a skeleton leaning against some barrels with a letter under its hand. Sensing their presence, the ghost turned around excitedly.

'Rhodri, is that you?' she excitement vanished when she saw Rowan and Whisper. 'Oh, you're not Rhodri.'

'No, we're not,' Rowan agreed quietly. 'I know why you must have thought that we were. We're sorry for tricking you.'

'That's alright,' Amanda sighed. 'I prayed that he would rescue me, but he never came. I don't know why I got my hopes up that you were him.'

'Is that you?' Rowan nodded to the skeleton on the floor.

'Yes, that's me. When the air ran out down here, I closed my eyes and imagined I was dying in Rhodri's arms.'

'So you didn't die of an illness? You were suffocated?'

'Yes. Whoever told you that I dead of an illness?' Amanda asked curiously.

'Your sister told Rhodri that when he came to see you and you never showed,' Whisper answered. 'She said that you had died of a terrible illness. He was heartbroken when she told him that. He still is.'

'Why doesn't that surprise me?' Amanda said bitterly. 'People must know the truth about Elvira! Take this letter,' she added, pointing to the letter underneath her skeleton hand. 'Show the world what really happened.'

Amanda then disappeared.

'I can't believe she killed her own sister,' Rowan said, sounding disgusted as he picked up the letter. 'And to think that I was about to marry her, and you could have had her as a sister-in-law if Thunder had married her.'

'You were right to believe that prisoner,' Whisper said quietly, staring down at the skeleton. 'Let's get back to Bowerstone and show everyone the true.'

The Heroes turned to leave only to find Elvira Grey herself, blocking their way out.

'So, now you know the truth,' she said coldly.

'How could you?' Rowan growled. 'How could you kill your own sister?'

'Amanda was a weak, romantic fool,' Lady Grey replied uncaringly. 'She didn't have what it takes to run Bowerstone. She would have turned the whole place into an egalitarian slum.'

'So you killed her?'

'My dear, if you were given the choice to choose power over your sister, you would choose power.'

'You're wrong!' Rowan snapped. 'When I first defeated Jack of Blades, Theresa gave me the option to kill her and become the most powerful man in Albion. I choose to keep her alive, because unlike you I have a heart!'

'We're going to expose you for what you really are!' Whisper declared.

'But you wouldn't do that to me, would you, Rowan?' Lady Grey purred, moving seducingly towards him. 'Wouldn't you like to be Mayor? Think of the power… it can all be yours! You just need to hand over the letter.'

'No,' Rowan stepped away from her defiantly.

'What?' she growled. 'No one refuses Lady Grey. No one!'

'Looks like we just did,' Rowan said coldly.

'I was wrong. You're just like the rest of those imbeciles, infecting my city with their petty lives,' she snarled. 'Tell everyone, if you want. See if I care. Have your moment of glory, Rowan and friend. But know this; I will return one day, and I will wash away all the filth with your blood. Remember that, Rowan.'

She then stormed off.

'That was dramatic,' Rowan said mildly.

'Don't you think you should take her threat seriously, Rowan?' Whisper asked as they exited the cellar.

'Nah, she was just being a drama queen. Besides, she scarier when she's trying to hit on me.'

Whisper shook her head at her friend's thinking. She serious wondered what went through his mind at times.

When they arrived in Bowerstone North, they went over to the prison and spoke to the sheriff, who was standing outside the prisoner's cell.

'Hello, Heroes,' the sheriff greeted. 'What can I do for you?'

'We've come to have you arrest Elvira Grey for the murder of Amanda Grey,' Rowan said seriously. 'Here is a letter written by Amanda before she died, explaining exactly what happened.'

The sheriff took the letter of Rowan and quickly read over it. As he did this, Rowan turned to the prisoner and winked at him, before looking back at the sheriff.

'Unbelievable,' he muttered. 'So Gethyn was right all along. I suppose we'd better release him.'

'That would be for the best,' Rowan agreed. 'If it wasn't for him, Thunder or I would have ended up married to her and Bowerstone would have never known the truth. We owe him much.'

'You're making me blush, Hero,' Gethyn informed Rowan, hiding his face in his hands.

'It is the truth,' said Rowan.

'Yes, well, as long as he doesn't start that nonsense about me spiking the water supply again, though,' the sheriff warned. 'We'll have to find a new Mayor too,' he added, looking slightly annoyed.

'Well good luck with that,' Rowan said, turning to leave.

'Hey, Hero, I don't suppose you'd be interested in the job?' the sheriff asked suddenly, stopping Rowan in his tracks. 'You have proved your worth after all.'

'You want me as your Mayor?' Rowan was shocked beyond words.

'He'd love to be your Mayor!' Whisper said at once. Rowan turned and stared down at her.

'Excellent! I will make the necessary requirements at once.' The sheriff then worked on releasing Gethyn while Rowan chased after Whisper back to the Guild.

'Why did you tell him that?' Rowan exclaimed once they were in the map room.

'Because it's like the Guildmaster said, you need to start thinking about your future,' Whisper said knowingly.

'The apprentices told you that too, didn't they?' Rowan groaned.

'You should know better than to talk with the Guildmaster about private matters on the training grounds.'

'What's going on?' the Guildmaster asked, entering the room. 'Rowan, when will you marry Lady Grey?'

'Never,' Rowan laughed. 'Whisper and I have just uncovered that she murdered her sister to become Mayor. A warrant for her arrest is now being written up.'

'Not to mention the preparations are being made for Rowan as the new Mayor of Bowerstone,' Whisper informed the Guildmaster innocently. Rowan glared at her.

'That's wonderful! Congratulations, Rowan.'

'Does anyone care that I don't want to be Mayor?' Rowan asked.

'Just do it for the ten year period you are required to do, and then decide,' the Guildmaster suggest. 'You may find that you are good at it.'

Groaning, Rowan began looking for a new Quest Card.

* * *

**Azaelia Silmarwen facebook page:** link on profile  
**Written:** 20 February 2013  
**Updated:** N/A**  
Beta:** BETA WANTED

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT CLAIM OWNERSHIP OVER THE ORIGINAL COPYRIGHTED MATERIAL IN THIS STORY. THIS IS A NON-PROFIT FANDUB CREATED BY FANS, FOR FANS. NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED, FAIR USE ONLY.**


	11. The Hero Mayor

**CHAPTER ELEVEN: THE HERO MAYOR**

Before Rowan knew it, the formal ceremony announcing him as Mayor had come, and he was surprised to see how many people really wanted him as their Mayor. They obviously figured that he was a Mayor that could protect the people seeing as he had defeated Jack of Blades twice.

After many speeches, Rowan was finally free to go. He immediately went to the map room for a new Quest Card. He didn't start work as Mayor until tomorrow, anyway.

Flicking through the Quest Cards, Rowan found one to do with Jack's minions. According to the Card, there had been sightings of them forming a camp in Witchwood. Apparently they were still around even though their master was now gone. At least Rowan hoped that he was gone.

Figuring that he might as well clean up Jack's mess, as he always did, Rowan made his way to Witchwood. When he got there, he found the camp without too much drama and drew his sword. This would be his first battle without Will. Up until that battle, he had never truly realised how much he had relied on his Will power. It really did make life so much easier and it would have saved him from a few nasty cuts and bruises.

With the minions defeated, Rowan glumly made his way back to the map room to find something else to do, but nothing ended up catching his fancy. It was all too easy for him. He now understood why Briar never did petty quests. One just couldn't seem to bring themselves to do it when they were used to performing dangerous tasks.

Sighing, he went up to his room, which he still shared with Whisper and laid on the bed, glumly staring at the ceiling.

Five minutes later, Whisper entered the room.

'Are you okay, Rowan?' she asked anxiously.

'I feel like I'm going to die of boredom,' he informed her.

'But there are plenty of Quest Cards –'

'That would put me to sleep with the mood I'm in,' Rowan concluded. 'Normally I would go and do them in a heartbeat, but at the moment I'm seriously lacking the motivation.'

Whisper gazed thoughtfully at her friend. She suddenly got an idea.

'Hey, do you remember when we used to go to the cave just off the Guild and see who could kill the most hobbes when we were training?' she asked.

'How could I forget?' Rowan laughed. 'You always used to whinge about me stealing your hobbes and every time the Guildmaster discovered what we were doing he would go ballistic. He would always lecture us about being reckless and how we would never make it to graduation day.'

'Do you want to go and do it again?' she asked. 'Just for old time sake?'

'Race you there!' Rowan laughed, grabbing his sword and running off.

'Hey, no fair! You had a head start!' Whisper yelled, racing after him.

When she caught up with him at the secret hobbe cave, she whacked him painfully for cheating, though it only made him laugh even harder.

Once inside the cave, they purposely alerted the hobbes inside to their presence and began to kill them, counting as they went. Surprisingly, Whisper ended up winning, even though Rowan kept stealing the hobbes she was about to kill, as usual.

With their competition finished, they went back to the training grounds where they laid down on the grass near the entrance to the Guild Woods.

'So times I wish I could go back to the days when we were merely apprentices and we had no responsibilities,' Rowan sighed as he watched the clouds drift overhead.

'I know what you mean,' Whisper replied. 'But change is good and life is an adventure.'

'You've been spending too much time with the Guildmaster.'

**-HIS TRUE DESTINY-**

The moment Rowan walked into the Mayor's, which was his, office, his staff began to inundate him with different tasks that needed to be done such as seeing if he agreed with Lady Grey's tax rate, street maintenance, laws and charity work. By lunch time, he had piles of paper work everywhere for him to look at.

Sighing, he decided to attempt to organise everything by putting them into piles. He ended up having several different piles for several different topics. The first topic he decided to deal with was the tax rate, however, after reading through half of the documents, he realised he had no idea if Lady Grey's original tax rates were reasonable or not. He didn't live in Bowerstone and he had never had to pay tax as he was a Hero living at the Guild.

Groaning, he got to his feet and left the office, informing his secretary that he was going to mingle with the people. At first he merely hid in the shadows listening to people talking, before actually going over to them to hear their opinions on the taxes and how it affected them. He even went to see some accountants for advice and their opinions.

By that afternoon, he had a pretty good idea on what to do with the taxes. He saw that Lady Grey had a consistent tax rate for all areas of Bowerstone, and from what he learnt during his investigation, the upper parts of Bowerstone, such as Bowerstone North, found the taxes relatively low, the middle classes and parts of Bowerstone found the taxes reasonable, while the poor parts of Bowerstone found them too high. It was for this reason that he kept the tax the same for the average parts of Bowerstone, while lowering it in the poor regions. He also, raised it in the prosperous areas to make up for the loss in the poor zones. He thought it was quite fair and it's not like he raised the tax unreasonably.

The next item on his agenda was the street maintenance. To make the best decision, Rowan once more went out amongst the people to hear their opinions and to see for himself the condition of Bowerstone. Only when he had done this was he able to declare what area's needed more funding than others, and things to improve on.

His last agenda, for the day, was to read through the different laws Lady Grey had in place. Rowan was able to decide which laws were absolutely necessary by himself, but for the ones he wasn't sure about, or wanted a second opinion on before removing them, he went to talk to the guards and sheriffs to see what they thought. They did know more about crime than him, after all.

When Rowan was done for the day, he found that he had actually enjoyed himself, despite a few headaches over the taxes. He even forgave Whisper for saying that he would be Mayor. He just hoped the rest of his time as Mayor would be as enjoyable as his day had been.

The next morning, Rowan took care of some other pressing matters, before turning his attention to his pile of charity work. On the top of the list was donating books to the local school. Figuring that it would be fun to see the little kids learning and playing, Rowan immediately went to Bowerstone South School, the only school in Bowerstone.

Once there, he spoke to the male teacher, who informed him that the school's library was in dire need of replenishment. Knowing this, Rowan went to the Guild and spoke to the Guildmaster.

'And how is the new Mayor of Bowerstone doing on his second day as Mayor?' the Guildmaster asked when Rowan stopped before him.

'Pretty good,' Rowan admitted. 'You and Whisper were right. Being Mayor does seem to be good for my future.'

'You should listen to us more often. Anyway, what can I do for you, Rowan? Surely you haven't come for a Quest Card? Aren't you too busy being a Mayor?'

'As Mayor I get my own Quest Cards,' Rowan informed him. 'I'm currently re-stocking the school in Bowerstone's library, and I was wondering if there were any books here that could be donated to the school.'

'I think there may be a few books that we have duplicates of,' the Guildmaster replied thoughtfully. 'Let's go to the Guild library and see what we can find.'

After an hour of searching the Guild library, Rowan ended up leaving with a box of books the children would find enjoyable, interesting and educational. He immediately took them back to the school where he found class in session.

At first he just stood in the doorway listening to the children's maths lesson, but when he saw that many of them were fidgeting, he made his presence known. He hoped he could save the children from a few minutes of boredom.

'Here are some books to replenish the school's library,' Rowan said, putting the box of books on the teacher's desk. 'I'll make a note when I get to the office to but in a school budget in the town's funding.'

'Thank you so much, Hero!' the teacher exclaimed, while the children became all excited when they saw who the Hero was. 'Perhaps you would like to stay for a reading?'

'I'd love to,' Rowan replied.

'Alright, children, let's go and sit down on the floor for story time,' the teacher announced before pulling a book out of the box.

Rowan ended up sitting on the floor with the children, which excited them beyond measure. He was treating them like an equal.

'Now, the book we are going to read is _The Tale of Twinblade_,' said the teacher once he was standing before them, with the book opened in front of him. 'Now, _Twinblade was once a great Hero. He was a giant man whose swords were feared throughout Albion, but at the height of his fame he abandoned the Guild. He decided that he had no need to earn gold through quests, when he could simply take it. So he left for the woods and became a bandit. Over the years he united the arguing bandit clans, until he eventually became their King. He built a vast fortified camp, hidden near Oakvale, and plundered the passing traders as he desired. He was as renowned and feared as he ever was, especially now that he had no Guild restraints to hold him back._'

'Sir… what happened to Twinblade?' asked a little boy.

'He was defeated in a duel by this brave Hero,' the teacher replied, motioning to Rowan who was still on the floor with the children. 'The Hero of Oakvale speared the Bandit King's life, but no king can face such a defeat and keep his crown. Not even among bandits.'

_And speaking of Twinblade, we have just learnt that he is a little more than niffed about his defeat and has sent assassins after you,_ the Guildmaster informed Rowan.

'Could you children excuse me for just a moment?' Rowan asked as he got to his feet, before leaving the building to talk to the Guildmaster. 'What do you mean he has sent assassins after me?' he asked. 'He is still steaming over what happened all those years ago?'

_It would seem that way. For what my sources tell me, he has been sulking all these years and something has just snapped in him, making him think that he needs to get revenge. If I were you, I would expect a few surprise visits._

'Thanks for the warning,' Rowan said gratefully, before walking back inside to the eager kids.

'Would you read us a story, Hero?' a little girl with the cutest dimples asked Rowan hopefully, when he sat back on the floor with them.

'I don't see why I can't do that,' Rowan replied, smiling down at her.

The children all cheered as the teacher gave Rowan a book to read. His smile vanished slightly when he read the title and saw what it was about.

'The book I'm going to read to you is called, _The Balverine Slayer_,' Rowan began once the children had seemingly settled. '_As you all know, balverines are the fiercest creatures in Albion, bit there was once a brave young girl for whom they held no fear. One day a beast attacked Knothole Glade, where she lived, and while the villagers all ran away; she went and faced it alone. The balverine was twice her size and she fought its teeth and claws armed only with a stake. By the time the warriors arrived, the beast lay dead at the girl's feet and her dress was soaked with its blood. From that day forth she was known to all as Scarlet Robe. As she grew older, she became a great Hero, driving the evil balverines from much of Albion and competing in the Witchwood Arena where she became the first female Champion._'

'See, girls can be Heroes too!' Rowan heard one of the girls snap at a boy.

'Sir, what ever happened to Scarlet Robe?' a tomboy asked, with her hand waving enthusiastically in the air.

'She is now in heaven with her beloved husband,' replied Rowan, not wanting to tell the child exactly what happened to her.

'Did she have any children?'

'Yes. She had a daughter who is now twenty-four, and a son who is twenty.'

'Are they Heroes too?'

'The daughter is a seeress, who could become a Hero if she wanted too, and her son is a now a well-known Hero.'

'Really? Who is he?'

'Me.'

The children's eyes widened dramatically as Rowan went to speak with the teacher.

'You have done our school such a great service,' the teacher said. 'I don't know if we can ever adequately repay you.'

'Seeing the children happy is adequate payment,' Rowan replied truthfully. 'I had fun. If it is alright with you, I'd like to do it again sometime.'

'I'm sure the children would love to see you again.'

Rowan smiled, before saying goodbye to the children and going off to deal with the rest of his tasks. However, as he made his way through Bowerstone South, a girl, not older than ten years of age, came running over to him.

'Please, Hero, you have to help us!' she cried.

'What's wrong, sweetie?' Rowan asked, concern evident in his soft blue eyes, as he bent down to her height.

'It's my little brother! He's very sick!'

'Then you should get him to a Healer –'

'We can't afford one, so Mum told me to find a Hero to help us!'

'Sweetie, I'm no Healer, but I will go and speak to your mother,' Rowan said softly.

'Thank you! She's this way!'

The girl ran off and Rowan immediately ran after her. She ended up leading him to a beggars shack. She wasn't lying when she said that they couldn't afford to see a Healer.

'Mum, I've brought the Hero of Oakvale!' the girl exclaimed as she entered the shack.

Rowan remained at the doorway. From there he could see a five year old boy lying on a thin sheet of material with his mother kneeling next to him. The boy was rolling around muttering about the sky looking beautiful and his body feeling unearthly.

'Good job, Daphne,' the mother praised as she motioned for Rowan to join her.

Rowan went and sat on the floor next to her. He was starting to wonder if the kid had taken some sort of drug. Growing up he had seen a few Heroes snorting and eating strange herbs that made them feel invincible. He remembered these times because he and Whisper used to get great entertainment out of watching the Guildmaster scold them.

'What happened?' he asked the mother gently.

'We were at Lookout Point he found these strange mushrooms,' she replied, sounding close to tears. 'The witch in Bowerstone Quay says we shouldn't worry, but she needs more of the mushrooms before she can cure him. I would find them myself, but I need to look after Aldy and it could be too dangerous to send my daughter.'

'So that's why you sent Daphne for a Hero,' said Rowan, 'to find some of those mushrooms.'

'Yes. Could you please help us?' the mother asked desperately.

'I may be a Mayor, but I am still a Hero, so of course I will help you,' replied Rowan. 'I hate seeing children suffer.'

'Thank you so much!'

'I'll go and speak to the witch,' Rowan informed her, getting to his feet. 'I'll return as soon as I can.'

Rowan then made his way to the witch in Bowerstone Quay. He found her bent over a cauldron. She glanced up at him when he stopped before her.

'I know why you are here,' she grumbled. 'You were sent here by that irritating young lady with the comatose kid.'

'How did you know?' Rowan asked suspiciously.

'Oh, don't be so suspicious,' she said, looking up from her work. 'I am a witch, you know. I read tea leaves on Thursdays. Besides, you're not the first fool she's sent my way. Find me four blue mushrooms and I can brew up an antidote, but there's no hurry. The stuff won't kill him. The little tyke is probably having the time of his life.'

Rowan couldn't argue with her on that one. The boy did seem to be enjoying himself.

Sighing, Rowan teleported back to the Guild and raided the storage cupboard where most of the Guild's herbs were kept. He managed to sneak in and out without being noticed, or so he thought.

'Where are you going with those blue mushrooms, Rowan?' the Guildmaster asked Rowan as he headed for the teleporter.

'How do you know that I have blue mushrooms?' Rowan asked, looking down at his bag. None of them were showing.

'You never answered my question.'

'There is a sick boy in Bowerstone who needs some for an antidote to be made,' replied Rowan.

'Then you better get going.'

Rowan did as he was told, while wondering how the Guildmaster knew that he had taken the mushrooms. There was no one around when he stole them.

With the mushrooms in hand, Rowan returned to the witch who began to make the potion immediately. It took a few hours for the potion to be made, but once it was finished, she bottled it and gave it to Rowan, who took it straight to the desperate mother.

'Here we are,' Rowan said as he handed the woman the potion.

'Oh thank you. Could you hold him while I try to feed him the potion?' she asked.

'Sure.'

Rowan carefully gathered the child securely in his arms as the mother force feed the potion. Once the boy had swallowed the last drop, he became still and smiled up at his mother. He then leaped out of Rowan's arms and ran off laughing.

'If only all antidotes worked that fast,' Rowan muttered.

'I can't believe the old woman really helped us,' the mother said, smiling as she watched her son. 'I'll never join another witch-burning mob after this.' She turned to Rowan. 'We won't forget your kindness. You were right. You're not just a Mayor. You're a Hero too, and I hope you will always remain a Hero, for people like us.'

* * *

**Azaelia Silmarwen facebook page:** link on profile  
**Written:** 21 February 2013  
**Updated:** N/A**  
Beta:** BETA WANTED

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT CLAIM OWNERSHIP OVER THE ORIGINAL COPYRIGHTED MATERIAL IN THIS STORY. THIS IS A NON-PROFIT FANDUB CREATED BY FANS, FOR FANS. NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED, FAIR USE ONLY.**


	12. Emily

**CHAPTER TWELVE: EMILY**

Five years had passed since Rowan had become Mayor of Bowerstone. During this time, his popularity became greater than all the other Mayor's Bowerstone had had, due to his uncorrupted and fair decisions. It might have also been because he was a Mayor that did more for Bowerstone than anyone else. On top of that, he never allowed his responsibility as a Mayor to get in the way of his responsibility as a Hero and vice versa.

But every leader needs a holiday, and after everything he had done since he became a qualified Hero, Rowan decided that he deserved a holiday. It was for that reason, exactly five years later found him unpacking his belongings in the room he had booked for a month at the Oakvale tavern.

For years he had yearned to spend some time back in his home town, he just never had the chance to do so.

When he had finished unpacking, Rowan left the tavern and absently walked around the village. As he walked around the village, he found Emily lying in the sun, staring up at the clouds.

'Hey, stranger,' he said, looking down at her.

'Rowan!' she exclaimed, jumping to her feet and embracing him. He returned the hug fondly. 'I didn't think I'd see you again now that you are a Mayor and famous Hero.'

'I know what you mean,' said Rowan, sitting down on the grass with her. 'I never thought that I would be able to come here again to relax.'

'You're on holidays?'

'Yes, it's my first holiday in… well; I've lost count when I last had a holiday.'

'You deserve it,' Emily said sincerely. 'You have done so much for the people of Albion. Who would have ever thought that you would become a greater Hero than the Hero you portrayed in those games we used to play as kids?'

'I guess some dreams do come true,' Rowan laughed, lying down at the grass and staring at the clouds above him. 'Although, our games were far more glamorous than reality.'

'I know,' Emily said quietly, looking down at his face. 'In our games you never came so close to death.'

Rowan's eyes snapped to her glum face.

'You scared a lot of people, Rowan,' she said. 'I was one of them. When I learnt that you might not make it, I started cursing your Heroics. My family was one of the families that went to the Temple of Avo, praying to him to save you. I was so relieved that you survived.'

'You are a good friend, Emily,' Rowan said, smiling up at her.

'Do you ever wonder what your life would have been like if the raid never occurred?' she asked, lying down next to him.

'All the time,' Rowan admitted, 'but to be honest, I'm glad it did happen – apart from the fact that so many people died. If it hadn't happened, I probably wouldn't have become a Hero, let alone a Mayor. Not to mention Theresa probably wouldn't have realised her full potential.'

'Theresa is alive too?'

'Yes, though I don't know where she is at the moment.'

Rowan and Emily laid in the grass until unset. They just laid there asking each other questions about each other's lives, laughing, and reliving past memories from when they were kids.

'I guess I should be going,' Emily sighed as she got to her feet. 'I promised my parents I'd be home by as the sun was setting. Hey, why don't you come over for dinner? I'm sure my parents wouldn't mind. They would love to see you again.'

'I'd like that.' Rowan grinned at her, before following her to her house.

Emily was right when she said that her parents wouldn't mind. They welcomed him with open arms, exclaiming how glad they were that he was alive and well. They were also excited to hear about all his quests and adventures. They were a good audience too. They laughed and gasped in all the right places.

'So how's your brother doing?' Rowan asked Emily, during desert.

'The jerk's in prison,' Emily said uncaringly. 'He was arrested for stealing and bashing people up.'

_Why doesn't that surprise me?_ Rowan thought, thinking back to the last time he had in countered Emily's older brother. It was back when he was saving Rosie from him.

'When will he be released?' he asked.

'We don't know,' Emily's mother replied. 'I don't think he'll ever be released.'

'The boy had it coming to him,' Emily's father sighed.

'So, Rowan, are there any special girls in your life?' Emily's mother asked slyly.

'Only friends and my sister,' Rowan replied, going slightly red.

'Will any of these friends become more than friends?'

'I don't think so. Briar and Whisper think they are my sisters. They love bossing me around, teasing me and are always trying to do what is best for me.'

'What about Emily?'

'Mother!' Emily hissed, going red.

Rowan went equally as red.

'Leave the poor boy alone, Jane!' Emily's father laughed.

'I was only asking.'

'I'm sorry about my mother,' Emily apologised to Rowan as she said goodnight to him.

'That's okay,' Rowan laughed. 'Listen, what are you doing tomorrow?'

'I haven't got anything planned.'

'Then would you like to hangout again? I really enjoyed your company today.'

'I'd love to!'

**-HIS TRUE DESTINY-**

During the month that Rowan stayed at Oakvale, he spent most of his time hanging out with Emily, except when he was out helping the people of Oakvale. It seemed that a Hero never got a holiday. Then, when it was time for Rowan to leave, Emily ended up coming with him to Bowerstone. Rowan had given her a good paying job at the office. She accepted it immediately.

However, both of them had selfish reasons for doing this. Rowan offered her the job because he would miss her when he left and she only accepted it because she would miss him too. They had been very good friends as children, and now their relationship was beginning to develop into something more.

Two months after working at Rowan's office, the childhood friends finally admitted their feelings for each other and started dating. Then, on Emily's twentieth birthday, Rowan proposed to her. She immediately agreed, by kissing twenty-two year old Rowan passionately on the lips.

Both Rowan and Emily wanted a quiet wedding with only close friends and family, which meant four months later, was their wedding day.

The morning of his wedding found Rowan anxiously pacing around his room at the Guild, feeling that he would rather face Jack of Blades as a dragon again than get married. He was so nervous. He wished that his father was there to give him words of wisdom. He also hoped that Theresa would be at the wedding. He had been unable to send her a wedding invitation seeing as he didn't know where she was. He merely hoped that she had seen a vision of his wedding and came.

He had his bachelor the night before, not that he had male friends with him. In fact, he only had two people with him; Briar Rose and Whisper. They took him out drinking and helped him enjoy his finally hours as "a free man", as Briar put it.

'Do you need a drink?' the Guildmaster asked as he entered Rowan's room.

'More like a dozen,' Rowan replied weakly. 'Is it normal for someone to be this nervous?'

'Yes, it is. Have you bathed?'

Rowan nodded his head.

'Then you should dress.'

Again, Rowan only nodded his head.

The Guildmaster ended up having to help him seeing as the young adult kept putting things on inside-out or socks on that didn't match.

'You need to calm down, Rowan,' the Guildmaster said firmly. 'I've never seen you so anxious.'

'I have faced every single creature living in Albion, but the thought of getting married to the girl I love scares me for some reason.'

'I'm sure that when you see her walk down the aisle all your nerves will vanish in an instance,' the Guildmaster said confidently, as he did Rowan's tie.

'Do you think she'll come?' Rowan asked suddenly.

'I don't know, Rowan, but one would think she would. I doubt she would want to miss her little brother's wedding.'

'I hope she does, even if I see her for just a second. I need to know that she is alright.'

At eleven o'clock sharp, Rowan stood at the altar, in Oakvale, waiting for Emily to walk towards him. In the crowd he could see Jane beaming with joy, the Guildmaster looked so proud, as did Briar and Whisper. Even Thunder looked happy to be there. After Rowan and Whisper had exposed the truth about Lady Grey, Thunder and Rowan's relationship had slowly improved.

Rowan took in the faces of the people he and Emily had grown up with, but he didn't see the one face he wanted to see. His upset him. He had hoped that at least one member of his family could be there to celebrate this momentous day with him.

However, any sadness he had shortly disappeared when the music began to play and Emily began to walk down the aisle, holding her father's arm. She looked even more beautiful than usual with her long hair pulled back in an elegant bun and her long white dress enhancing her body. The Guildmaster was right. All of Rowan's nerves and worries vanished instantly as he watched his beautiful bride walk gracefully towards him.

Emily smiled up at him once they were both standing before the wedding officiant.

'Dear friends,' the wedding officiant began, 'we are gathered he today to celebrate the binding of this man and this woman. This commitment is not to be entered into lightly, but with certainty, mutual respect, a sense of honour, and eternality. Rowan and Emily, your love for one another and your willingness to accept each other's strengths and weaknesses with understanding and respect will help cement the foundation for a strong and lasting marriage. Learn to respect your individual outlooks, but learn to share your thoughts, experiences and dreams with each other. Today, there is a vast unknown future stretching out before you. That future, with its hopes and disappointments, its joys and its sorrows, is hidden from your eyes…'

_Not if you are Theresa,_ Rowan thought.

'… may the love with which you join hearts and hands today and never fail, but grow deeper and surer with every year you spend together.'

The wedding officiant then went one to inform the room of how Rowan and Emily met and that they were childhood friends who managed to find each other again after their paths went their separate ways. He said that it was no coincidence that they both survived the Oakvale raid and then met up again. He said that they were clearly soul mates, destined to be together.

Then it was time for the asking. He had Rowan and Emily face each other.

'Do you, Rowan, take this beautiful bride to be you lawful wedded wife for as long as you both shall live?' he asked Rowan.

'I do,' said Rowan, his eyes fixed on Emily's brown ones.

Her smile widened, not that Rowan thought that was even possible.

'And do you, Emily, take this Hero to be your lawful wedded husband for as long as you both shall live?'

'I do.'

'If anyone has any reason for why this couple should not be wed, please say so now.'

'I object!'

Rowan and Emily turned and saw a few fan-girls who had managed to get passed the Heroes guarding the area in which the marriage was happening.

'Do fan girls even get a say?' Rowan asked the wedding officiant.

'If they have a good reason, they do,' he replied apologetically. 'Why do you object?'

'The Hero is mine!'

Rowan rubbed the bridge of his nose as several Heroes appeared to remove the fan girls.

With the fan girls gone, it was time for the wedding vows and ring ceremony.

'I, Rowan, take you, Emily, to be my beloved wife, to have and to hold, to honour, to treasure, to protect, and to be by your side in sorrow and in joy, during the good times and the bad, to love and to cherish you always,' Rowan declared as he slipped an expensive golden ring on Emily's ring finger. 'I promise you this from my heart, for the rest of my life and even during death.'

Emily had tears of joy in her eyes. In the crowd, Rowan heard Jane blow her nose.

'I, Emily, take you, Rowan, to be my lawfully wedded husband, my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forth,' Emily said as she put a wedding ring on Rowan's ring finger. 'In the presence of Avo, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow that I will be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, as well as in joy and sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in all your quests, and to honour and respect you as long as we both shall live, whether in this world or the next.'

'I now announce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride,' the wedding officiant, informed Rowan.

Rowan gladly accepted.

With the official ceremony over, Emily and Rowan were free to mingle with their guests, but as Rowan turned to look at the crowd, he felt an even bigger smile than he already had, appear on his face. Theresa was walking towards him.

'She's here!' Rowan breathed.

Emily looked at Rowan, frowning slightly, not knowing what he was talking about. He smiled down at her, before letting go of her hand and hurrying towards Theresa. He embraced her tightly.

'I was afraid that you wouldn't come,' he told her.

'I would never miss my little Chicken Chaser's wedding day,' she informed him.

'Chicken Chaser… serious?'

'That was how you became friends with Emily,' said Theresa. 'You were chasing chickens when you accidently ran into her.'

'I'm never going to live that down, am I?'

'No, you won't. Come now, I want to congratulate my new sister-in-law!'

Rowan and Theresa then made their way to the curious Emily who was standing with her parents.

'Congratulations, Emily,' Theresa said, hugging her lightly. 'My brother doesn't deserve you.'

'OI!'

Theresa ignored Rowan, while others laughed at her comment.

'Theresa, it's good to see you again!' Emily said, now knowing who the woman was.

'I hope the two of you will be very happy together,' said Theresa.

'I'm sure we will,' Emily replied and Rowan put his arm around her shoulders.

'Rowan said that you are a seeress,' Jane commented. 'Do you see good tidings in their marriage?'

'Yeah, do you?' Emily asked eagerly.

Theresa turned and faced Emily directly.

'You will be happy until the day you die,' she replied.

Emily gave a little squeal of delight and hugged Rowan tightly.

They then walked off to speak to their other guests.

After they all had something to eat, Emily dragged Rowan to perform the opening dance. They had a famous bard present, who sang a beautiful love song called, _This I Promise You_. Once the song was finished, many of the guests came forward to dance. During this time, Emily and Rowan mostly danced together, though they did spare time for Emily to dance with her father and Rowan to dance with Theresa.

The rest of the wedding was then a blur to Rowan as he was too focused on Emily to really notice anything else. But what he did know was that when he fell asleep that night, with Emily tightly in his arms, he knew that his wedding day had been the best day of his life.

* * *

**Azaelia Silmarwen facebook page:** link on profile  
**Written:** 21 February 2013  
**Updated:** N/A**  
Beta:** BETA WANTED

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT CLAIM OWNERSHIP OVER THE ORIGINAL COPYRIGHTED MATERIAL IN THIS STORY. THIS IS A NON-PROFIT FANDUB CREATED BY FANS, FOR FANS. NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED, FAIR USE ONLY.**


	13. The Destruction of Oakvale

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN: THE DESTRUCTION OF OAKVALE**

At the end of Rowan's ten year period as Mayor, the Hero resigned to take up a more humble life in Oakvale with his wife. The years they spent together were full of happiness, but that didn't mean they didn't fight, because like every couple, they occasionally had their disagreements.

At first the two of them were happy enough just to live by themselves, but they eventually felt the need to expand their family. Both of them wanted a child, and several days after Rowan's thirtieth birthday, Avo blessed them with a beautiful baby girl. They called her Seraphina for she was their beautiful little angel.

With Seraphina in their lives, Emily and Rowan believed that their family was complete. Their family was small, but perfect and they couldn't be happier.

As little Seraphina grew, it became clear that she had inherited her mother's lushes chocolate brown hair, but kept her father's sky blue eyes. However, she showed no sign of having inherited Rowan's heroic blood, not that this worried the Hero. He was a very protective father and he was glad to know that his little angel wouldn't be running off into danger any time soon. However, little did Rowan know, his happy family life was about to end.

The day his happy world came crashing down started like any other. While Emily happily prepared breakfast, Rowan and Seraphina would go for their morning walk down by the water. They would collect shells and would paddle in the waves, though sometimes they ended up having a water fight, much to Emily's dismay. It was one of these occasions that Theresa found her little brother.

'That was graceful, Rowan!' she laughed when Rowan tripped over and fell in the water.

'Theresa!' Rowan exclaimed. He hadn't seen his sister since his wedding. 'What are you doing here?'

'I need to talk to you about something in private,' Theresa informed him, walking to the water's edge.

Seraphina moved closer to her drenched father. She didn't know who the strange lady was.

'Aren't you going to introduce us?' Theresa added, motioning to her niece.

'Oh yeah, I forgot that you two hadn't met,' said Rowan. 'Seraphina, this is Daddy's sister, your Aunt Theresa.'

'How are you, Seraphina?' Theresa asked with a smile.

'Good,' Seraphina mumbled, hiding behind Rowan.

'She's a little shy,' Rowan said, picking up Seraphina and leading his girls back to the house.

'Yes, I can see that. Emily was the same. She'll grow out of it. I take it she's a Daddy's Girl?'

'You bet she is!' Rowan laughed. 'She's my little girl, who I've very protective of.'

'You'll have to let go of her one day.'

'I know. When that day happens she'll be asking the guards for a restraining order.'

Theresa snorted at that.

'So where have you been?'

'Here and there,' Theresa said with a shrug. 'Nowhere worth noting.'

Rowan gave her a look. She was being very distant. He figured something of great importance must be on her mind.

When arrived home, Emily greeted Theresa enthusiastically while Rowan and Seraphina went to get changed. They then all sat down for breakfast. Rowan noted that Theresa didn't eat much. Once breakfast was finished, Rowan and Theresa headed back to the Oakvale docks to speak in private.

'Something big's happened, hasn't it?' Rowan asked her quietly. 'I can tell. You're worried about something.'

'Nothing has happened,' said Theresa, 'at least, not yet.'

'You had a vision?'

'Yes. There is an enemy coming. An enemy greater than Jack of Blades could ever dream of being.'

'Then we must inform the Guild –'

'The Guild will no longer exist when this enemy comes,' Theresa interrupted. 'My vision happens many centuries from now.'

'Then why are you telling me this?'

'I – I need you to cheat death with me.'

Rowan stared at her.

'What?'

'Rowan, you and I are the only ones powerful enough to defeat this upcoming enemy. If we do not cheat death, then Albion has no future and everything every Hero has done will be for nothing. If we do not do this then we might have well have let Jack kill us and ruled Albion.'

'It's that serious?'

'Yes. Listen, Rowan, I know I ask a lot, but will you think about it?'

'If I say yes, how do you play on cheating death?' Rowan asked curiously. 'Will we go to Avo?'

'No, for Avo does not exist.

'What?' Rowan was taken back by this piece of information.

'Avo does not exist, just like Skorm doesn't exist. They were merely made up by a merchant who discovered two places where the Will energy was especially strong.'

'Then who are we asking?'

'Only the Shadow Court can help us.'

'Theresa, the shadows cannot be trusted!' Rowan exclaimed.

'We do not know that,' replied Theresa. 'You are merely judging by what people have said.'

'When do you need your answer by?' Rowan asked with a sigh.

'Tomorrow morning.'

'Then you will have my answer then.'

**-HIS TRUE DESTINY-**

For the rest of the day Rowan thought over everything Theresa had said. This made his unfocused and distracted, which wasn't good when you have an energetic five year old constantly wanting his attention, however, the did end up coming to a decision.

'I'm in,' Rowan informed Theresa the next morning as they silently watched Seraphina examining a sea creature that had washed ashore. 'When will we be going to the Shadow Court? Tonight?'

'I was thinking after breakfast. We might as well get this over and done with,' replied Theresa.

Rowan glanced at her. Something in her tone told him that she wasn't telling him everything.

'If you say so,' Rowan muttered, turning back to watch his daughter, before getting quickly to his feet, panicking, when she went to pick the sea creature up. He had no idea what it was and he didn't want her to hurt herself.

After breakfast, Rowan left Seraphina with Emily and followed Theresa to where the Shadow Court resided. Every step they took, made Theresa even more uneasy about something, and Rowan noticed she seemed to be fighting herself about something.

'There is something else I need to know about, isn't there?' Rowan asked as they slipped unnoticeably into the Shadow Court's structure.

'No, there isn't,' Theresa replied hesitantly. 'I have told you all you need to know at the present time.'

Rowan looked at his sister suspiciously. What wasn't she telling him?

As they walked through the building, Rowan noticed many shadows watching them. His hand automatically went to Avo's Tear on his right hip, and held it tightly. He would be ready at a moment's notice. He had left his bow and arrows at home.

Thankfully, none of them attacked them, and before they knew it, they were standing before the actual Shadow Court.

'Welcome children of Scarlet Robe,' the head Shadow Judge greeted. 'How can we help you?'

Rowan glanced at Theresa.

'We have come to make a deal with you,' she answered calmly.

The Shadow Judges curiosity and excitement was peaked.

'What kind of deal?' the head Shadow Judge pretty much purred.

'Eternal youth.'

'I believe we can grant you your wish, but in return you must sacrifice another's youth once a year.'

'Could I please have a private word with my sister?' Rowan asked the Shadow Judges.

'Very well.'

Rowan led Theresa a short distance away.

'I don't know about this, Theresa,' he muttered.

'Rowan, we're only sacrificing their youth,' she said calmly. 'It's not like we are slaughtering them like lambs. We need to do this, Rowan. It is better to hurt a few, than the sentence thousands to death.'

'You're right,' Rowan sighed eventually, before walking back over to the judges.

'Have you made your decision?' they asked in unison.

'We accept,' Theresa informed them.

'Then sign this contract, but be warned, once you have signed it there is no going back,' the head Shadow Judge warned. 'And if you break it, we will take your youth!'

'You haven't given us any ink or a quill,' Rowan said pointedly.

'You do not need those utensils,' the head Shadow Judge informed him. 'Merely prick your fingers on Avo's Tear and allow at least one drop of your blood to stain the parchment.'

As Rowan unsheltered his sword, he looked down at the contract that was floating in a shadowy mist before them. It looked rather plain, with only a strange patterned boarder in black ink. Sighing, he then read over the contract. It was a basic contract stating everything they had just discussed. He looked at Theresa.

'You ready?' he asked, holding out his sword point.

Instead of replying, she calmly pricked her finger and allowed her blood to fall onto the parchment. Rowan then followed her example. The moment enough of their blood was on the contract, it vanished in a puff of black smoke.

'The deal has been sealed,' said one of the Shadow Judges.

'So when do you want the first sacrifice as payment?' asked Rowan.

'Our subjects are already taking the payment. We expect a sacrifice next year.'

'And how do we do this sacrifice?'

'Send the chosen person to us with this seal.' A dark looking seal appeared in front of Rowan. 'We will do the rest.'

'Thank you,' Theresa said, before putting her arm through Rowan's and leading him away.

'I wonder what they meant by the first payment having been paid?' Rowan muttered to Theresa as they headed for the exit. 'We haven't chosen anyone to lose their youth.'

Theresa remained silent. This made Rowan suspicious.

'You didn't choose a sacrifice, did you?' he asked.

'No, I did not,' she replied quietly. 'They chose their sacrifices themselves.'

'Sacrifices?'

'You'll see.'

And so he did. The moment they exited the build, in which the Shadow Court resided, screams of pain and fear met their ears.

'What the -?' Rowan began to draw his sword and made a move to run towards those screaming.

Theresa stopped him.

'There is nothing you can do, little brother,' she said.

'What do you mean?'

'The Shadow Court is claiming there payment.'

'What do you mean their taking their payment?' Rowan's mouth was suddenly dry.

'They are talking every ounce of life from Oakvale and its people.'

Rowan stared at her, horrified, before running for his house; running towards his family. As he ran through the fields of Oakvale, he watched as all the crops began to die and turn to dust, and all the people he passed were aging dramatically until they were nothing more than rotten corpses. This made him run even faster, but there was nothing he could do.

When he arrived at his house, and entered the kitchen, he found Emily lying on the ground, trembling. He barely recognised her as she slowly turned into a rotting corpse.

'Rowan,' she whispered, glancing up at his horrified face as tears began to pour from his eyes. 'I love you.'

'And I will always love you, my love,' he sobbed as she took her last breath.

He sat there, holding his wife's body close, and he cried hysterically. He was aware of the screams of all his friends and other citizens of Oakvale as their lives were destroyed. He heard the children crying as their young lives were cut short. And then there was silence. Nothing, but silence. There was no more screams or cries. There was no sound of any animals or the wind in the trees. Even Rowan had fallen silent.

He started as a hand gently touched his shoulder. He knew who it was and he immediately jerked away. The shaking of his body was no longer grief, but anger.

'You knew!' he hissed. 'You knew that when we made the deal this would happen, yet you never told me! You blindly led me to murder my friends and family!'

'If I had told you, you would never have agreed to gaining eternal youth,' Theresa said calmly. 'I told you only what you needed to know. It is better to sacrifice a few than the whole of Albion.'

'GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!' Rowan suddenly roared, turning to face his sister. His anger vanished for the briefest of moments when he saw that she had de-aged to thirty-year old. 'I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN! AND I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!'

'It was not I who made the choice, Rowan,' Theresa said indifferently.

'No, but you led me blindly forward, making me think that nothing would happen! Now get out of my sight!'

Theresa sighed and did as he asked. It would be many decades before they saw each other again.

With Theresa gone, Rowan turned back to his deceased wife.

'I am so sorry, Emily,' he sobbed, 'but I promise you that your forced sacrifice won't be in vain. I will protect Albion, and once she is safe, we will be together again!'

Crying, he gently carried her body to the remains of the Oakvale Memorial Garden and buried her body. It was then that he remembered Seraphina. Horrified that he had forgotten about his little girl, he ran back to his house and looked for her. He could not find her body. He ended up running all around Oakvale, looking at kids' bodies, but he could not find hers. None of the children were wearing the same outfit she had been wearing that morning.

A sudden scream, alerted him to another living soul nearby.

'DADDY!' a little girl screamed.

Rowan would recognise that voice anywhere. His heart leaped. Seraphina was alive.

'SERAPHINA!' he yelled, running towards her.

'D-Daddy?' the scared five year old stammered when she saw him. It was as though she had never seen him before, but when he thought about it he had probably de-aged like Theresa. His own daughter didn't recognise him.

'Yes, it is me, baby,' he said, kneeling in front of her. 'Where have you been?'

'I was just outside the area picking flowers for Mummy,' she replied, flinging her arms around his neck. 'Daddy, I'm scared. Where's Mummy and what happened to you?'

'Mummy – Mummy's gone, sweetie,' Rowan choked out. 'She won't be coming back, and I'm afraid that I will have to leave you too.'

'What? No! You can't!' Seraphina began to cry, clinging tightly to her father.

'I have too.' Rowan was now crying again. He broke his heart to let go of her most precious treasure. 'Daddy must go and protect Albion again.'

'NO!'

'I'm sorry, my daughter.' Rowan pulled her away from him and removed a chain from his neck. On the end was a something that looked like broken glass. It was a small hobbe tooth Rowan had taken from the first hobbe he had ever killed. 'Take this and keep it with you to remind yourself that I will always be with you and love you dearly.'

'I don't want it!' Seraphina cried. 'I want you!'

'Some times we cannot have what we want,' Rowan said quietly.

He then looked into the distance when he heard panicked voices coming closer.

'I love you, my daughter,' Rowan said, before running off.

'No! Daddy, come back!' Seraphina screamed as she tried to run after him. 'Daddy!'

Rowan's heart never knew pain until he heard the desperate plea in his daughter's voice, but he never looked back. He just kept running until he was out of Oakvale and in Darkwood.

Once in Darkwood, Rowan drew his sword and went to take his anger and grief out on the evil creatures that resided there. He did not stop until his hands were drenched in blood, just like they were after he signed the Shadow Courts' contract, metaphorically speaking, of course.

Nothing eased the pain he was feeling, and the pain was only to become worse.

* * *

**A/N:** At this point in time, I should probably point out, if you haven't noticed already, that this story will no longer follow the canon timeline exactly. My reason for this will become clear in the next chapter.

**Azaelia Silmarwen facebook page:** link on profile  
**Written:** 22 February 2013  
**Updated:** N/A**  
Beta:** BETA WANTED

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT CLAIM OWNERSHIP OVER THE ORIGINAL COPYRIGHTED MATERIAL IN THIS STORY. THIS IS A NON-PROFIT FANDUB CREATED BY FANS, FOR FANS. NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED, FAIR USE ONLY.**


	14. Goodbye, Hero of Oakvale

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN: GOODBYE, HERO OF OAKVALE**

The days that followed were difficult for Rowan. So difficult that he had taken to drinking to try and drown his sorrows. The last time he had drunk any alcohol was the night before his wedding. He hadn't touched the stuff since, and he had never drunk it as though it was merely water. At times he was that drunk that he was constantly sick, but he didn't care. He just wanted the pain to stop. However, things were only to get worse.

As the years passed, Rowan pretty much remained the same. He never aged passed the age of twenty-six, but his appearance changed from a well-presented man to looking like a filthy beggar. He spent all his days drinking himself senseless. That was all he did. Every morning he made his way to a local tavern and bought enough drinks to last him the day. He would then sit down in the dirt and would remain there until night.

Ten years later found Rowan in the same dead predicament, only he had now taken to sitting in a tree that over looked the Heroes' Guild. He would just sit there watching all the Heroes coming and going, but that was to end.

One afternoon Rowan noticed a large mob of angry villagers marching towards the Guild. They all had torches, rusty swords and pitchforks. All their yells were mingled together making no sense to Rowan's uncomprehensive mind, though he did know what was going on.

For months now he had heard the villagers complaining about the Heroes of Albion. He heard them loudly discussing how the Heroes had become lazy and self-important ever since Rowan had defeated Jack of Blades as a dragon. They would complain that they were being placed seconded to them; that they were now inferior, so they should be grateful when a Hero offered them their services. He guessed that they were finally doing something about it, though that might have been because of a new ranged weapon he heard about that had a flintlock mechanism. It was a weapon far more deadly and easier to use than a bow and arrow.

Even though Rowan knew that a war was about to begin, he was not bothered. He felt no desire to fight. Instead, he just watched on as the Heroes came out and attacked the villagers. He watched as many on each side fell, before the villagers retreated, but the Heroes did not go back to what they were doing. No, they gave chase all the way to Bowerstone, where they were ambushed. Many were killed, but many more were captured and sent to the Arena where people came to watch them be slaughtered.

However, several Heroes survived and went into hiding, while those that remained prepared themselves for a final attack to save those who had been captured and to revenge their fallen comrades. Rowan's friends were a part of this group, as he found out when their paths accidently crossed.

As usual, Rowan was contently sitting in a tree, drinking a foul tasting alcoholic beverage, when they stopped before the tree he was in for a rest.

'I hope Thunder and the others are still alive,' Whisper said coldly as she tended to an old wound.

'We can only hope they are,' Scythe said quietly, 'but do not get your hopes up, Guildswoman. You must prepare yourself for the worst. Isn't that right, Weaver?'

'Indeed,' the Guildmaster said glumly. 'Everything we know has changed. We may be entering a time when the world no longer needs Heroes. Common man may learn to become independent.'

'The world will always need a Hero!' Briar said stubbornly, before asking quietly, 'Do you think Rowan will be there?'

'I do not know,' the Guildmaster admitted.

'He must be!' Whisper exclaimed. 'If he wasn't captured than he would be here helping us!'

'The Hero of Oakvale could be one of our fallen warriors,' Scythe said pointedly.

'No, he could be!' Briar said aggressively. 'Rowan's the strongest Hero in Albion! He has done what no other Hero could! A mere villager couldn't defeat him!'

'Rowan is not immortal, Briar,' the Guildmaster said softly. 'Maybe his luck did run out.'

'That or he is in hiding,' a Hero of Skill muttered darkly.

'Rowan isn't a cowered!' Whisper snapped. 'I'd rather believe that he is dead than him hiding.'

'Your wish came true then,' Rowan said glumly, before taking a gulp from his bottle.

The Heroes below jumped and looked up at the filthy man.

'He died years ago.'

The Heroes stared up at the Rowan, trying to figure out if he was friend of foe. It was then that the Guildmaster recognised him.

'Rowan!' he exclaimed. 'By the gods, what happened to you? And why did you try to convince us that you were dead?'

Rowan smirked an emotionless smirk, before jumping down. The Heroes gagged at how terrible he smelt. It was a mixture of alcohol and bad body odour.

After taking a long sip of his drink, Rowan decided to answer them.

'Because he did back when Oakvale was destroyed,' Rowan replied simply. 'I am not him.'

'Rowan, stop this nonsense!' Briar said, stepping forward and grasping his arm. 'Come with us and help us save the other Heroes.'

Rowan's dead eyes stared at her before saying, 'I suggest that you leave them and go into hiding with the others. If you go there, all you will find is death. There is nothing you can do for them.'

'How can you say that?' Whisper demanded angrily. 'My brother is one of those prisoners!'

'Then you should mourn for him,' Rowan said indifferently. 'Theresa has seen the future; the Heroes' Guild no longer plays a part in Albion. You should accept this and move on.'

'What has happened to you?' Briar asked, unable to believe what she was hearing. 'The Rowan I knew would never stand for this.'

'Like I said; he died years ago, back when he gained eternal youth.'

Rowan took another swing of his drink as he stumbled away. This was the last time he saw these Heroes.

A few days later he had learnt of their death in the Arena, though he did learn that Scythe managed to escape and rumour had it, he was finding all the Heroes that remained, warning them to remain hidden.

**-HIS TRUE DESTINY-**

After the Heroes' Guild was eradicated, Rowan then witnessed a ten-year period of logic, philosophy and engineering. He might have found this interesting if he was sober. However, it was because of his intoxication that he helped bring about destruction of the Churches of Avo and Skorm.

When he was paying his daily alcohol that he overheard two men arguing about the two gods, trying to decide who the greater god was. Many of the people in the tavern listened on with much interest, and when the two men saw Rowan, they decided to ask his opinion. Rowan replied that neither of them were great gods as neither of them actually existed. He told them that they were made up by a merchant when he discovered strong positive Will energy where Avo's temple stood and negative Will energy where the Chapel of Skorm was. Rowan then left with his alcohol, leaving a few unsure villagers behind.

A few months later, it was announced to the whole of Albion that the gods indeed didn't exist. The two men had investigated what Rowan had said, and somehow managed to find proof of his words. And so the churches were abandoned and left to fall into decay.

During the Decade of Enlightenment, Rowan witnessed navigators inventing the Sextant and beginning to correctly map the world, and then, at the end of the decade, he witnessed the decommissioning of the Arena and the construction of the Westcliff Crucible in its place.

Before he knew it, a hundred years had passed since the destruction of Oakvale. One could only imagine what the ex-Hero's hair and beard were like and how badly he smelt. Most people ended up giving him a wide berth, all except a young prostitute who could smell gold a mile away. Even though Rowan looked like a poor beggar who couldn't even afford a bar of soap, he was still filthy rich, despite the fact he hadn't gotten any money for a hundred years. And this prostitute could tell.

Now while his appearance disgusted her, she was desperate for the money and she thought that Rowan would be an easy prey. In her eyes, he looked down right depressed, which he was, and that a good roll in the hay was all he needed to cheer himself up. That is why she confidently approached him.

'Hi there, sugar,' she said seducingly. Rowan looked up at her disinterestedly. 'How about you and me head to the Darkwood Brothel where we can have some fun?'

'I'll pass,' Rowan replied miserably. 'Enjoyment doesn't exist for someone like.'

'Sure it does!' she said cheerfully, though she was a little annoyed that Rowan wasn't going for the bait. 'Come on, what have you got to lose?'

'Nothing, I guess,' Rowan sighed. 'Sure, why not.'

Rowan ended up following her to the Darkwood Brothel, absently slaughter balverines and the undead as he went.

When they arrived at the brothel, the prostitute ended up leading Rowan into a room and began to work her magic. Through his intoxicated state, Rowan found a huge amount of pleasure coursed through him. It was pleasure that he hadn't felt in years. He enjoyed it immensely and after such pleasure he slept soundly for the first time in years. Alcohol was great during the day, but at night he would relive the destruction Oakvale.

After discovering that this was a method that actually worked, Rowan ended up getting a position at the brothel as a male prostitute. His appearance changed dramatically when he started. His hair was washed and cut back to his normal length and he became clean shaven. He even lost his stomach churning smell, though he did still smell of alcohol. He even got a small, black love heart tattooed under his left eye. It was a mark all prostitutes wore. Males usually had it under one of their eyes, while females were a little more creative.

For two hundred years Rowan went from brothel to brothel offering his services. Only nights when he had no customers would he dream about the destruction of his home town, so he made sure that he was a popular "pleasure giver", but these days would soon be somewhat behind him. However, Theresa needed to give her brother the nudge he needed for this to happen.

Rowan and the man he was sleeping with jumped as freezing cold water was splashed on their naked bodies. Sitting upright, they looked around the private room and saw a blind, hooded woman standing there with a bucket in her hand. Rowan's eyes darkened dramatically when he saw her. He was yet to forgive her for what she had done.

'Get out!' she told the man coldly.

'You're not the boss of me!' he declared, moving closer to Rowan.

Moving swiftly, through the use of Will, Theresa stood next to him, holding a dagger to his throat.

'You might want to think carefully about your next move,' she said in a deadly whisper.

Gulping, the man gathered his clothes and ran off.

'I thought I told you that I never wanted to see you again,' Rowan stated when the man was gone.

'I need your Guild Seal,' Theresa said bluntly.

'What makes you think I still have it?' asked Rowan, getting out of bed and going for his alcohol. He wasn't shy about standing in front of his sister naked. 'I'm no longer a Hero so I no longer need to carry it.'

'You will always be a Hero, whether or not you want to recognise it,' she said, going through his clothes and removing the Guild Seal attached to one of his belts.

'Whatever,' he said, lunging against a wall. 'Take it for all I care.'

'Aren't you curious as to why I want it?' asked Theresa.

'No, I'm not,' said Rowan. 'And as long as it doesn't involve me, I don't care and don't want to know. Now, if that is all you wanted, get out. And don't come back. You just lost me a large profit. That was the Mayor's grandson.'

'What happened to you, Rowan? You are better than this! Father would be rolling in his grave if he could see you now!'

'Ah, but you see, Rowan hasn't existed in years!' The ex-Hero laughed. 'I am not he. I am not a weak, despicable man like he was. I am Reaver.'

Rowan, now known as Reaver, had not gone by his Christian name in years. He had created it after the fall of the Heroes' Guild, after his encounter with the Guildmaster and the other Heroes.

'You may be able to kid yourself, little brother, but you will never fool me,' Theresa told him with a note of pity in her tone. 'You are still he, you just can't see it. Now, I suggest you leave this house of ill repute and travel the seas like you have always wanted to. It will do you good.'

Theresa then turned and left the room with Reaver's Guild Seal in hand.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, now I can explain where this story idea came from. While I was researching something on Reaver [though I have no idea what I was researching] I came across a number of forums about people who were convinced that Reaver is the Hero of Oakvale. Now while I don't believe this to be true, I thought, "Hey, what if he was the Hero of Oakvale?" and here we are. So now you should understand why the timeline is not canon based.

**Azaelia Silmarwen facebook page:** link on profile  
**Written:** 23 February 2013  
**Updated:** N/A**  
Beta:** BETA WANTED

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT CLAIM OWNERSHIP OVER THE ORIGINAL COPYRIGHTED MATERIAL IN THIS STORY. THIS IS A NON-PROFIT FANDUB CREATED BY FANS, FOR FANS. NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED, FAIR USE ONLY.**


	15. The Meeting of a Descendant

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN: THE MEETING OF A DESCENDANT**

For the next two hundred years, Reaver surprisingly did as Theresa had suggested and travelled the seas. At first it was just for fun, especially when he learnt new languages, but eventually he somehow turned into a pirate. It was unclear how he became one, but that was not important. What was important was that he was one.

He managed to get a crew and together they sailed the seas making a name for themselves. It was a name that all sailors learnt to fear. All of them learnt of the talented pirate who captured ships by shooting the captain from across the sea, no matter the distance or conditions. They also knew of his believed impossible shots he could make. They also knew that he would always pick off the captain of the vessel first.

However, while sailors learnt to fear him, other pirates began to hate him. One of these pirates was Captain Dread, who feared that Reaver would steal his title, Pirate King. It was for this reason that he hunted him down. At first he offered Reaver a spot amongst his crew, so he would be able to keep a tight leash on him and would be able to profit from his talents. Reaver declined, which angered Dread.

Furiously declaring that no one says no to the King of Pirates, Dread withdrew his cutlass, the Wreakager, and attempted to slit Reaver's stomach. Reaver calmly and easily dodged his attack, before shooting the oil lantern next to the Pirate King. The burning hot oil spilled onto his head. Dread screamed and fell to the ground trying to get it off him.

Reaver then motioned for his men to throw Dread back onto his ship while he offered Dread's men a place amongst his crew. Those who didn't accept, he killed without mercy, before sailing away while Dread slowly, and painfully, met his end.

This was how Reaver obtained the title "Pirate King". However, even though Reaver loved the sea and would gladly spend the rest of his life at sea, he would always return to Bloodstone, where he had managed to become "Mayor" to prepare for the annual sacrifice to the Shadow Court.

It was during one of these times that, for the first time, met one of his descendants. So far, Reaver and Theresa were the last of their bloodline to so far show the full extent of their ancient bloodline, and Reaver believed that none of his descendants ever would. That was until he met Sparrow.

Sparrow was a beautiful, kind hearted girl, with long blonde hair and gorgeous blue eyes that was believed to do no wrong. She was perfect, or so people thought. You see, none of them knew what a princess and drama queen she was. She was also a coward, though she never showed it because she didn't want to taint her good reputation. Theresa, however, knew too well, having raised the child since she was eight and having to listen to her every demand and sob story.

And so, this is how Reaver ended up meeting one of his descendants…

As Sparrow came to, she found herself in a slavers cage. She immediately got to her feet and went to try the door. She reached out before withdrawing her hand when she saw that it was all slimy. She grudgingly tried to open it with her foot but found it locked. She stamped her foot like a two year old, before jumping as someone spoke.

'So it's alive.'

Sparrow turned around and saw a frail old man looking in at her through the bars with a torch in his hand.

'You had a dog with ya,' he continued. 'It ran off into the fog.'

_Good, it's about time it left me alone,_ Sparrow thought. She hated animals. The only reason why she put up with the "dumb animal", as she called him, was because her late sister adored him. Not to mention he helped with her image.

'The banshees will have it by now.'

'Banshees,' Sparrow replied nervously. Theresa and Garth never said anything about banshees being around.

'Aye, the place is invested with them,' said the old man. 'You've seen the last of that mongrel.'

'Frankly, I couldn't care less about the dog,' Sparrow admitted. 'Do you know how I got in here or where the two people I was with are?'

If Hammer and Garth had put her in the cage as a joke, she would get her revenge on them.

'There was only you and the dog,' replied the man. 'And I was the one who put you in there. I thought you might be dangerous.'

'Well I'm not, now would you please let me out?'

'Are you from Bloodstone?' the man asked, ignoring her comment. 'No, you ain't got that stink of it about you. It is a wicked place. It would be burnt down to the ground it there was any justice, especially Reaver. He is in league with the shadows of this world, I tell ya! In fact, you have the same nose as him! Perhaps I should burn you!'

The crazy old man burst out laughing and ran off into the unnatural fog that had appeared. The moment he had disappeared, Sparrow heard him pleading to something before screaming and a banshee screech echoed around the dead region. Sparrow began to tremble. How could Garth and Hammer abandon her like this?

_You should be able hear me now,_ Theresa said through the Guild Seal.

'What happened?' Sparrow demanded.

_The cullis gate malfunctioned_, Theresa explained. _Hammer and Garth were sent back to the Guild._

'So they're on their way to me now, right?'

_No. They will meet you in Bloodstone. You are on your own from now. Well, you're not entirely on your own. You still have Doggie._

Rose never got the chance to name him, so she temporarily called him, Doggie. Sparrow was never bothered to name him.

'Like he can help me,' Sparrow scoffed, before looking at the dog as he came to the cage door with a key in his mouth. He waged his tail at her, looking very proud of himself.

'You've got to be kidding me,' Sparrow grumbled as she looked at the slobbery key in the dog's mouth. 'Theresa, be a dear and tell Hammer to come and get me as I am currently locked in a cage.'

_Sparrow, don't be such a princess,_ Theresa replied impatiently. _Just reach through the bars and get the key out of Doggie's mouth!_

'But it's all slobbery!' Sparrow whined. 'And the cage bars are covered in slim and moss!'

_Sparrow, I'm not sending Hammer or Garth to you,_ Theresa informed her coldly. _Grow up and let yourself out! You are a Hero, not a damsel in distress!_

'I'm not touching that key or door!' Sparrow declared firmly. Instead, she used her Will power. She was famous for it as it came naturally to her.

Sparrow made a motion with her hand, which blasted the cage door off its hinges. She loved Force Push.

_Now that that drama is over, I suggest you head for Bloodstone, which is on the far side of the marshes,_ Theresa said irritably. _Just be wary of the fog. It is unnatural. Somehow it dampens the Guild Seal._

'Is there anything natural about this place?' Sparrow asked sarcastically as she looked around.

She noticed a road next to the cage. In one direction it led to water, while the other direction led away from the water. She went away from the water, only to find that the path led to a dead end at an inactive cullis gate and a Demon Door.

'Theresa, how am I meant to get to Bloodstone when I'm trapped here?' she demanded.

_You're not trapped, Sparrow_, Theresa replied irascibly. _Head back down to the cage and follow the path._

'By it is overflowing with water!'

_A little water never hurt anyone._

'It will hurt my boots! They're not made for water!'

_Sparrow, you knew that you were going to the marshes, so why didn't you change your shoes?_

'I thought there would be dry paths.'

_We don't have time for this. Take off your shoes and walk barefooted through the water then._

'Ew! Who knows what is beneath that water!'

_Just go through the water!_ Theresa snapped. She could wait to get away for Sparrow.

Groaning, Sparrow headed down to the water where she hitched up her purple signature skirt and hesitantly went through the water. She was not happy about this. She had her beautiful face all scrunched up as the water got deeper and went inside her black, mid-calf boots. She felt like crying. She hated this. It wasn't fair. Why did she have to do this while Hammer and Garth were nice and dry?

_Was that so bad?_ Theresa asked mockingly, once her brother's descendant had reached dry land.

'It was terrible!' Sparrow replied seriously as she emptied the water from her shoes. 'My feet and legs are wet, not to mention my shoes are ruined! Plus, I hate wearing wet shoes!'

_I'm sorry I asked,_ Theresa muttered. As usual, she wondered how the daughter of a humble farmer ended up acting like such a princess.

Grumbling, Sparrow put her boots back on and continued back down the path. She stamped her foot like a two year old child when she saw that it led to a flooded, abandoned, farming town with a small well in the middle.

'I'm not crossing!' Sparrow declared, folding her arms stubbornly. 'You send Hammer here so she can carry me across. She doesn't care about clothes so she can ruin her shoes!'

_I'm sure Hammer would be thrilled to come to you just to carry you across a bit of water,_ Theresa said sarcastically. _Just cross the water, Sparrow. Your shoes are already ruined._

'But there are bities!' Sparrow exclaimed as she shooed away some midges.

_Well, the fast you cross the water, the fast you'll get away from them._

'I hate you for making me do this!' Sparrow informed Theresa as she hitched up her skirt again and entered the water.

However, as she entered the fog reappeared. Sparrow looked around nervously.

_Something in the marsh is controlling the fog and using it against you,_ said Theresa. _You need to find the source and destroy it._

The moment these words left her lips, a banshee dressed in brown rags appeared before the small well.

'Do you really think everything in existence revolves around you?' the banshee whispered as her children appeared. 'This world will carry on without your _parasitic_ presence.'

Sparrow began to move away from her and the children.

'Think of all the time you've wasted fighting blame, when you could have been leading a normal life,' she continued, moving closer to Sparrow. 'I can give you that normal life if you succumb to my embrace.'

Sparrow stopped backing away.

'You can give me a normal life?' she whispered.

'Indeed I can, my dear,' the banshee hissed. 'It would be a life where you don't have to protect people or wade through filthy substances. I can give you a life of luxury, where you don't have to worry about your beautiful clothes being ruined. All you have to do is join us.'

_SPARROW!_ Theresa managed to yell through the Guild Seal as the children and the banshee were upon the woman. It had thankfully been unaffected by the fog this time.

Sparrow didn't react so Doggie bit her ankle, which only ended up making her dislike him even more, but he didn't care. After all, he was a loyal dog. Sparrow screamed and glared down at Doggie, before letting out a wave of fire, destroying the banshee's children and injuring the banshee and Doggie. Sparrow clicked her fingers and a blade appeared before running the banshee through and finishing her off.

Sparrow then hurried out of the water, drinking a health potion as she went, leaving the injured Doggie behind. He could become a relic in the marshes for all she cared.

Once her ankle was better, she continued to follow the path before she came to a folk in the road, just before a sinister looking building.

_Take the left path up the hill,_ Theresa informed the Hero.

'Gladly,' said Sparrow. She had feared that Theresa was going to make her go straight ahead where she could see another flooded area. 'I can't believe people used to live here! I guess they all finally saw sense and left this place.'

_I'm afraid you are wrong,_ Theresa said as Sparrow stopped before a rickety bridge. _The bridge is strong enough to hold your weight._

'It better be,' Sparrow said, before cautiously walking across it. 'What was I wrong about?' she added.

_The people that lived here didn't just pack up and leave. This used to be Oakvale, though it has changed radically since I saw it last._

'Why? Is there now a few more dead trees?' Sparrow asked sardonically as she threw fireballs at the hollow men before her. She would never get close to them because she didn't want any zombie dust on her clothes.

_The last time I was here, this place was still called Oakvale._

'You're like ancient, then!'

_Thank you for that, Sparrow,_ Theresa replied dryly.

'You're welcome. So, how did it become this… hideous place?'

_This place has seen many a cruel deed,_ Theresa explained. _ Six hundred years ago, bandits attacked the village and burnt it to the ground. The survivors rebuilt their lives only to have them destroyed a second and final time. Only this time, the threat came from within. A father and his sister made a deal with the forces of shadow, who took the lives of every other resident as payment. The man's wife and friends perished, as well as everyone he knew. It was because of this deal that the marsh has engulfed the village and Oakvale is nothing but a bitter memory._

'So no one survived the payment?' Sparrow questioned as she took care of some more hollow men. 'Not even the children?'

_Even children were killed that day, but there was one survivor. The man's daughter had been outside the region when the deal was made._

'What happened to the man, his daughter and his sister?'

_The man knew that he could no longer look after his daughter, so he allowed his friends to take her away and she ended up being adopted by a lovely couple in Bowerstone. As for the brother and sister, they had a falling out. Even to this day, their relationship is… unstable._

'You mean they're still alive?'

_Yes. They were granted eternal youth. They will never grow old and they can never become sick. They are immortal, though they can be killed if one was to stab them through the heart._

'They must have been very vain.'

_You're one to talk, but it was not like that. Neither of them was vain, though I suspect the man has become vain over the years. They actually had a pure hearted reason for eternal youth._

'What reason was that?'

_It was so they could protect Albion,_ Theresa replied mysteriously. _You are making good progress. You're half way through the marshes. You'll be in Bloodstone in no time._

'Good. Another midge bit me!'

After fighting even more hollow men, a banshee, a troll and wading through even more water, Sparrow arrived in Bloodstone. She wasn't every happy.

_What's wrong with you now?_ Theresa asked when she heard Sparrow muttering bitterly to herself as she made her way towards the portside town.

'That troll ripped my brand new skirt and splatted mud all over my attire. It also drenched me in that yucky marsh water when it threw one of its boulders.'

_You'll live._

'You don't know that! I might catch a cold or worse!'

_Don't be so dramatic_, said Theresa, when the town came in view. _The largest house in Bloodstone is Reaver's. I suggest you go and make the Thief's acquaintance._

'Nice house!' Sparrow exclaimed when she saw it. 'You know, I might actually like this guy. Apparently we have the same nose.'

_Excuse me?_

'The old guy that locked me in the slaver's cage said that Reaver and I had the same nose. I wonder if we're related.'

_Hmm._

As Sparrow walked swiftly into town, she attempted to make herself more presentable by removing mud from her hair and clothes.

As she walked through town, many came over and greeted her enthusiastically. All of them knew exactly who she was. She was, after all, famous all over Albion. Sparrow smiled and greeted all the scum beneath her, wishing that they would go away and leave her alone. She was happy when she finally made it to Reaver's mansion. She was greeted outside by a thug who Reaver employed to be his doorman.

'Hey, love,' he greeted, revealing all his yellow teeth as he smiled. 'Have you got business with Reaver?'

'Yes, I do,' Sparrow replied politely.

'He's through the back. Enter and walk through the door straight ahead.'

**-HIS TRUE DESTINY-**

Reaver patiently stood posing for a statue he was having sculptured. He had his right foot on a box, standing up proudly, with his Dragonstomper .48 held up in his right hand. His left hand was on his hip. He didn't even move when he heard someone knock on the door.

'Come in,' he said.

He heard the door open and close, before glancing out the corner of his eye at the new comer. However, when he saw her, he forgot all about his statue and gave her his full attention. The twenty-eight year old that stood before him looked like a female version of him when he was the Hero of Oakvale. She had the exact same coloured hair and eyes, not to mention some of their features were the same. The only difference was she had blue Will lines decorating her skin, while he had lost his well before turning twenty-eight.

The girl blushed at the attention he was giving her.

'Hello, Reaver, allow me to introduce myself,' she said properly. 'My name is Sparrow, the –'

'Hero of Bowerstone,' Reaver concluded as his eyes landed upon his old Guild Seal pinned to her purple, embroidered day tunic. 'Yes, I know exactly who you are. After all, one shouldn't think that they can simply escape Lucien's Spire and prance around my kingdom unnoticed.'

'Does that mean that you also know why I am here?' Sparrow asked curiously as Reaver went back to posing.

'Yes,' replied Reaver. 'There is no doubt that you have heard of my astonishing abilities and expect me to join you in some half-cocked mission to take Lucien Fairfax down.' He looked over at her. 'How am I doing so far?'

'Wow, nothing gets passed you.' Sparrow sounded and looked impressed. She was really starting to like this guy before her. 'So, will you help us?'

'My dear, I am not your average gentleman,' Reaver informed her. 'I am a pirate, which means I do not do anything without some sort of payment. So, here's what I propose; find someone under the age of thirty and take them with you to return a certain item I have to its rightful owners in Wraithmarsh.'

'I didn't think anyone lived in Wraithmarsh,' said Sparrow.

'No humans do,' replied Reaver, 'but the owner's live in an enchanting place called the Shadow Court. I would do it myself, but my relationship with the owners is… complicated, and while my associates here have their uses, most aren't terribly reliable. So, to sum it up, you run this little errand for me, and then I'll assist you in your quest. Does that sound fair?'

'It does sound like a reasonable transaction,' replied Sparrow.

'Good. The item I need returned is over on that table. See that little object d'art?'

'Yes, I see it,' Sparrow said, while looking highly impressed that Reaver could speak a different language, as she put the sinister, dark seal in her bag.

'There's a good girl. Just come back and see me when you and the person of your choice have dropped it off at the Shadow Court. Tatty-bye.'

'Goodbye, Reaver,' Sparrow said, before grudgingly leaving the room. She didn't want to go back to that disgusting place.

Reaver watched her leave before looking at his statue critically. It was looking good so far, except for one little detail; a detail that Reaver found most offensive.

'Are you suggesting that my cheek bones are anywhere near that low?' Reaver asked the man doing the statue coldly, but he didn't give the man any time to answer. He merely shot him, killing him with one bullet.

Grumbling, Rowan left the back room and went to a nearby window where he saw Sparrow exiting his garden.

_Theresa, what are you up to now?_ Reaver thought, before ordering one of his men to destroy the incompetent piece of art in the back room.

* * *

**Azaelia Silmarwen facebook page:** link on profile  
**Written:** 24 February 2013  
**Updated:** N/A**  
Beta:** BETA WANTED

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT CLAIM OWNERSHIP OVER THE ORIGINAL COPYRIGHTED MATERIAL IN THIS STORY. THIS IS A NON-PROFIT FANDUB CREATED BY FANS, FOR FANS. NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED, FAIR USE ONLY.**


	16. The Reunion

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN: THE REUNION**

By the time Sparrow returned, Reaver had hired Barnum to take his picture with his picture box. At first Reaver was cynical about it the device and how it could capture a person's exact features, but then he merely shrugged and reminded himself that over the past few centuries he had seen weirder thing come about.

That was how Sparrow found Barnum and Reaver talking when she returned from Wraithmarsh. She was very jumpy and desired nothing less than a long hot bath to remove the filth that desecrated her body.

'And you're sure it will look exactly like me?' Reaver asked Barnum as he sheltered his pistol on his left leg. Barnum had taken the picture just before Sparrow had entered.

'Exactly like you, sir,' Barnum replied confidently. 'In three months the picture will be developorised and –'

'Three months?' Reaver laughed humourlessly. 'That's no good.'

He swiftly withdrew his Dragonstomper .48 again, and killed Barnum before turning his attention back to his descendant. He saw that she hadn't aged a bit. He smirked.

'I see you are a clever girl,' he said, sheltering his pistol. 'You must have followed my instructions and took someone with you.'

'I did,' Sparrow said, 'and I discovered that you are the brother from the tale my Guide told me about the destruction of Oakvale.'

'I will not deny it,' Reaver replied, before going to the door and ordering someone to dispose of Barnum's body. He then turned back to Sparrow and changed the subject. 'Now, most of the time I do not keep my word, but on this rare occasion, I will. Tomorrow I will follow you to wherever and help you defeat Lucien. I will have a maid show you to where you can bathe and where you can spend the night.'

'Thank you, Reaver,' Sparrow said gratefully. She would kill to bathe right now.

That night, the pair ended up having dinner together, though Sparrow noticed that Reaver didn't touch anything on his plate. Instead, he sat there staring thoughtfully out a nearby window with a chalice of wine in his hand.

He was uncomfortable, and not because he knew his descendant, who was oblivious to being his descendant, was staring at him. No, he was uneasy because he had no idea what Theresa was playing at. Was she leading the girl before him blindly to her death, or was she manipulating her for a different reason? Whatever it was, Reaver found himself caught up in it again. He knew that he should have just broken his word to the girl, telling her to get out of his house, but he couldn't. How could he say no to someone who reminded him of what he used to be?

These thoughts haunted him until he fell into an uneasy sleep. Then, a few hours later, just before sunrise, he was abruptly awoken by an earth moving tremor. Leaping ungracefully out of bed, the shirtless Reaver ran onto his balcony and saw giant shards transporting an army of Spire soldiers onto his costal paradise. He also saw one of his men running towards the manor.

'Norman, what's going on?' Rowan yelled down at him.

'The city's under attack by a bloody army!' the man yelled back.

_I'm surrounded by idiots,_ Rowan thought before saying, 'I can see that. What do they want?'

'You! The guy in charge is yelling at his men, "Find this Reaver"!'

'Thought so,' Reaver muttered, running back into his room and throwing on a light shirt and shoes, before grabbing old Avo's Tear and Dragonstomper .48. With these in hand, he ran to where Sparrow was staying. He knocked on the door and entered, only to find her completely dressed and hair perfect.

'What's happening?' she asked calmly, while Reaver wondered how she managed to make herself look so perfect so fast.

'Your friend, Lucien is attacking the city,' Rowan informed her, grabbing her wrist and pulling her from the room. 'He is after me and once he knows you are here, he will be after you too.'

'So what should we do?' Sparrow asked, following Reaver into his back room.

'Well, I suggest that we flee down this rather handy escape tunnel,' he replied as he pulled on one of his books in one of his bookcases. The bookcase moved aside to reveal a hidden passage way that looked rather dark and creepy.

'Are you sure there are no other options,' Sparrow asked hopefully.

'Well you can always surrender to them or go out and fight them, but those options would likely lead to your death,' Reaver said, entering the passage.

Sparrow hesitantly entered after him. She then clung to his arm as he closed the passage.

'Set fire to this, would you,' Reaver said, holding out a torch.

'I don't have a match.'

'Are you or are you not a Will user? Use the Inferno spell to light the torch.'

'Oh, right.' Sparrow did as Reaver said.

With the torch lit, the old Hero led her through the dark tunnels. The entire time she clung to his free arm.

_And she calls herself a Hero,_ Reaver thought. She would have never made it as a Hero back when the Guild was around.

'Smugglers built these tunnels ages ago,' Reaver informed Sparrow, trying to take her mind off whatever was scaring her. 'I don't think they've been used for about three hundred years.'

Sparrow shuddered at that. Who knew what was lurking in the dark labyrinth?

'Oh no, wait a minute now,' Reaver said when he realised he was mistaken. 'I came through here in… That's right, I was consorting with Ursula at the time and Penelope found out.'

'What did she do when she found out?' asked Sparrow.

'She set the house on fire while I was sleeping,' Reaver said casually as though it was no big deal. 'With Andrew, as I recall. That would have been two hundred years ago.'

As the pair came to an abandon mine, the cavern wall opposite them was blasted open and Lucien's men enter the mine, weapons at the ready.

'I won't even ask how they found this place,' Reaver sighed as he casually began to kill them with ease. He found that guns were definitely ten times better than bows. They were quicker and easier to use. 'So much for a nice walk through the labyrinth, hey,' he added to Sparrow when all the guards were dead.

Sparrow was beyond impressed with Reaver's skills. They were unnatural and she had seen no equal. There was no doubt in her mind that Reaver was the Hero of Skill she was after.

Lucien's men ended up appearing several more times during their journey, and each time, Reaver took care of them as though he was merely swatting away flies. Sparrow figured that he must have had a lot of practice to be that good, but then she reminded herself that he was six hundred years old.

When the pair came to the end of the Smugglers' Caves, they exited onto a beach with a dock and a ship anchored at the dock. Hammer and Garth were there waiting for them.

'She was right. They're here!' Hammer exclaimed, catching sight of Sparrow and Reaver. 'Good to see you again. Hope we didn't miss too much.'

'Besides fighting banshees, hollow men, trolls, shadows and Lucien's men, no, you two didn't miss a thing,' Sparrow snapped. 'Because of you two, my boots, skirt and tunic are ruined!'

'Are all the soldiers gone?' Garth asked, choosing to ignore Sparrow's comment.

Meanwhile, Reaver was still thinking about what a drama queen his descendant was. He was sure that she was spoilt as a child.

'How am I supposed to know?' Sparrow said with a lot of insolence and attitude in her voice.

'I hope they've gone far away,' Hammer muttered, ignoring Sparrow. Theresa had advised her and Garth to ignore her when she was like this. 'I don't know how much more killing I can stand. Balverines and bandits behind every rock and tree, and every one I kill two more take its place.'

'This is all quite fascinating,' Reaver said, sounding quite bored, but that was because he was. These people before him weren't Heroes. They were whiners. 'I'm… I'm touched, and I'm leaving,' he added as he began to walk away from the other Heroes. He then stopped and turned to face the cave. 'Oh yes. Three, two, one...'

Next minute there was an explosion just inside the cave's mouth and the entrance caved in.

'And any other lurking nasties in the tunnel now have a bit of a headache,' Reaver said casually, though he had a note of satisfaction in his voice, 'which means I just saved us all.'

'But not from that Shard,' Garth said as Reaver's ship was blown to pieces by a Great Shard.

'Just never enough,' Hammer muttered.

Reaver quickly took in the expressions on the other Heroes' faces. It was the same look he wore when he used to fight Jack of Blades' minions.

'I'm beginning to assume that this happens to you on a regular basis,' he commented.

'Oh no, having a giant shard attack us is new,' Sparrow answered as Lucien's men were appearing. 'But have Lucien's men come out of them… that's just getting old.'

Reaver chuckled, as he began shooting every soldier he could, while Hammer sent them flying with her hammer, Garth electrocuted them. Sparrow, however, merely watched, though any that were foolish enough to come near her, she sent flying back.

'Cover me,' Garth yelled as he ran up a nearby hill to get closer to the shard. 'There must be away to expose its vulnerable spot. I know it has one.'

'And how are we to do that?' Hammer demanded as she fought off a vicious attack from a Commandant.

'Old Kingdom artefacts responded to the Will,' Garth explained. 'I just have to find the right one,' he added, before sending different types of spells at it and muttering to himself. 'There must be a way… Nothing seems to work, unless… long sustained attacks. It is the only way to bring it down.'

'Then start electrocuting it!' Reaver ordered as one of the Commandants sent a trail of spikes at him.

'The shard is shooting, watch out!' Hammer yelled. The Heroes quickly dodged its attack.

'And when it shoots, it is weak,' Garth exclaimed. 'We must attack it, while it's exposed.'

'Right,' said Reaver, immediately taking charge. 'I'm going over to that other hill and when it goes to attack, I'll shoot it! Hero of Strength, I need you to watch my back!'

Hammer nodded her understanding.

'Sparrow, stay here with Garth. You need to watch his back.'

'If I must,' Sparrow groaned, not looking too thrilled with the idea.

'You must!' Reaver said firmly. 'Let's go,' he added to Hammer.

He then ran off, shooting anyone that got in his way, and occasionally using Avo's Tear, with Hammer right behind him.

It took Garth several attempts to get the Shard to attack again, but when it did, Reaver, attacked its venerable spot before it closed up again. So, once again, Garth worked on getting it to attack, before he and Sparrow hurried out of the way of its fire. Thankfully, Reaver was still able to attack it and ended up destroying it. The Heroes went and met each other down on the beach, in between the two hills.

'We did it!' Garth exclaimed gleefully.

'Now that's teamwork!' Hammer agreed, just as cheerfully.

'Yes, such fun,' Reaver agreed. He had enjoyed himself. It reminded him of the good old days.

However, Reaver's smile immediately disappeared when Theresa appeared next to him.

'Hello, Reaver,' she said softly.

'Theresa,' he replied stiffly. 'Right, now that the enemy is gone, I'm leaving.'

He turned to walk away.

'What? But you gave me your word that you would help me!' Sparrow whined at him, not finding it weird that he knew who Theresa was.

'That was before she appeared,' Reaver said, turning to look at the other Heroes, but more specifically, Theresa. 'I told you not to drag me into anything when you took my Guild Seal, but yet again you have.'

'I haven't dragged you into anything,' replied Theresa. 'You could have easily walked away from Sparrow, yet you decided to help her knowing too well who she was and that I was likely to be nearby. You did this willingly.'

Reaver clicked his tongue in annoyance. She had him there.

'Are you two related?' Hammer asked suddenly, looking between the pair.

'What makes you say that?' Reaver asked sharply.

'You look both have similar features,' replied Garth.

Neither of the siblings answered the question, instead Reaver said, 'Right, I'm off.'

He turned and began to walk off.

'Rowan,' Theresa said firmly, making Reaver stop in his tracks. With the use of Reaver's real name, Garth and Hammer were pretty much convinced that they were related. Sparrow, however, wasn't listening as their conversation had nothing to do with her. Instead, she stood there examining her nails.

'Listen to me,' Theresa continued urgently. 'If you do not help us Lucien will control the world and every person within it.'

'Well, he's welcome to them. People are, a bit over rated, don't you find?' Reaver shrugged.

'Then you will you send to the Shadow Court?' Theresa demanded. 'The enemy is still to come, little brother.'

'Argh, very well. Alright, yes, I will help you,' Reaver growled, walking back to them. 'And after that there is a good chance I will kill you, but we'll cross that bridge when we get to it,' the pirate warned, before adding. 'So, what now, _sister_?'

'Now, we must gather at the Circle of Heroes,' Theresa informed the four Heroes before her. 'The ritual we are to perform there shall provide us with the weapon we need to defeat Lucien.'

'Hmm, that sounds like a barrel of laughs,' Reaver said, before muttering, 'Why couldn't Jack have cut out your tongue? I think I would have preferred it if you were mute.'

'I heard that,' Theresa surprisingly snapped.

'That was the point.'

'So how are we getting back to Hero Hill?' Hammer asked, preventing a sibling argument from erupting. She would have loved to question Theresa and Reaver about their sibling relationship, but she didn't think it was a good idea. 'Are you teleporting us there, Theresa?'

'No, you will have to work together to find your own way there,' and with that said, Theresa than teleported herself away.

'And how are we supposed to do that?' Hammer demanded. 'It's not like we have a ship, seeing as Reaver's was destroyed and ours decided that they didn't want to wait and just dumped us here!'

'Reaver, is there any way off this beach?' asked Garth, turning to the steaming pirate.

'Yes, but it is difficult,' replied Reaver. 'If we climb that cliff, it will lead us to one of the far sides of Wraithmarsh. Then, if we travel through the marshes, on the other side there is a cullis gate, though I'm not sure if it still works.'

'That's no problem. I could probably start it up again,' Garth said confidently.

'Well, it's a plan,' muttered Hammer. 'I don't know why Theresa didn't just teleport us with her.'

'She was just being difficult,' Reaver informed her. 'My sister is manipulative old hag!'

He then jumped and drew his pistol, turning to face Sparrow when she screamed. Garth and Hammer prepared themselves for an attack too.

'What's wrong?' Reaver demanded, looking around for trouble.

'I broke a nail at some point!' Sparrow exclaimed.

Reaver looked beyond annoyed.

'Is she always like this?' he demanded to the other two Heroes.

'Pretty much,' Hammer answered.

'Avo, give me strength,' Reaver grumbled. 'Sparrow, forget about your petty broken nail and get up!'

'Where are we going?' Sparrow asked, hastily getting to her feet. Reaver was scary when he was angry.

'We're climbing up this cliff and then going through Wraithmarsh.'

'But that cliff is so high!' Sparrow howled. 'And I don't want to go through Wraithmarsh!'

'I don't care what you want! Now get your arse up that cliff and into Wraithmarsh!'

With that said Reaver stormed over to the cliff, grumbling saying that he should have killed Theresa with the Sword of Aeons when he had the chance, and began to climb it with ease. Garth struggled up after him, while poor Hammer was left to carry the stubborn Sparrow up.

* * *

**Azaelia Silmarwen facebook page:** link on profile  
**Written:** 24 February 2013  
**Updated:** N/A**  
Beta:** BETA WANTED

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT CLAIM OWNERSHIP OVER THE ORIGINAL COPYRIGHTED MATERIAL IN THIS STORY. THIS IS A NON-PROFIT FANDUB CREATED BY FANS, FOR FANS. NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED, FAIR USE ONLY.**


	17. The Downfall of Lucien Fairfax

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN: THE DOWNFALL OF LORD LUCIEN FAIRFAX**

While the Heroes continued up the cliff, Reaver looked around, tapping his foot impatiently. Out of all the surviving Heroes, he had to be stuck with them. He could only imagine what Briar Rose would do.

Garth managed to reach the top of the cliff a little while later, before turning to help Hammer and the grumbling Sparrow. Both Hammer and Garth were tired from the climb, so they sat down to rest.

'What are you doing?' Reaver demanded.

'Resting, what's it look like?' replied Hammer. 'Unlike you, I'm not used to climbing cliffs, not to mention the passenger I was carrying. She's heavier than she looks.'

'I'm not fat!' Sparrow yelled.

'She didn't say you were,' Reaver grumbled, before looking down at Garth. 'What's your excuse?'

'I'm not a fieldworker,' he answered. 'I'm a scholar. I spent most of my time inside examining Old Kingdom artefacts.'

'No wonder you're tired,' Reaver muttered. 'Fine. Ten minutes break and then we're off.'

He then lounged on the grass.

'So how much older is Theresa?' Hammer asked the Thief curiously.

'Four years,' Reaver replied stiffly.

'You hate her, don't you?'

'Is it that obvious?' Reaver asked mockingly.

'Well you sort of made it clear when you said something about killing her with the Sword of Aeons when you had the chance.'

'You know where the Sword is?' Garth exclaimed. He hadn't heard Reaver's comment about the Sword.

'Of course I do.'

'You found it? It hasn't been seen since the Hero of Oakvale disposed of it. So where is it?'

'Somewhere in the Void last time I looked, which was less than six hundred years ago.'

'Reaver, how old are you?' Hammer asked suddenly.

'Six hundred and something,' Reaver shrugged. 'I lost track after three hundred.'

'So you're an original Hero!' Hammer was getting excited. 'You trained at the Heroes Guild and you're a qualified Hero?'

'Yes.'

'No wonder you look at us the way you do,' Garth muttered. 'We must be a joke to you.'

Reaver didn't bother denying it.

'So did you know the Hero of Oakvale, my ancestor?' Sparrow asked eagerly.

'I knew him better than anyone else,' Reaver said truthfully. They didn't need to know that he was once the said Hero. 'Right, breaks over. Let's go.'

Resisting the urge to groan, the other Heroes followed Reaver into the marshes. However, before they could enter, they had to deal with Sparrow.

Reaver was a few metres into the marshes when he realised no one was following him. Growling, he turned and saw Sparrow was throwing a tantrum. She was slowing starting to scream, stating that she was not going through any worm infested mud.

_It's hard to believe that we are related,_ Reaver mentally sighed. _She must take after the parent not related to me._

'Come on then, I'll carry you,' Hammer grumbled.

'No, you won't!' Reaver said firmly. 'The marshes are infested with hollow men, banshees and the occasional balverine. You will need to be able to react at a moment's notice. Carrying her will only slow you down. She can walk like the rest of us.'

'But -' Sparrow began.

'No buts, Sparrow! You are a descendant of William Black, Scarlet Robe and the Hero of Oakvale. All of them were celebrated Heroes. It is time you live up to their legacy. Now get over here or we'll leave without you!'

Not wanting to be left behind, Sparrow hurried after him as he started to walk away. An amused Hammer and Garth followed. They both noted that Reaver was better at handling Sparrow than Theresa was. They also noted that he sounded exactly like a father.

As they made their way through Wraithmarsh, Reaver was slowly beginning to lose what little patience he had. The reason for this was that they were currently wading through thick mud, which was containing hidden dangers. He lost count of how many times Garth tripped over a hidden dead root or stump, becoming slightly stuck in the mud. Even Hammer managed to find some of these hidden traps, but Sparrow managed to find them all. She was the main reason Reaver was losing his patience with her constant crying.

And then he snapped. Unable to take it any longer, Reaver went ballistic as he lectured her about what it meant to be a Hero and how she needed to grow up. Shocked that Reaver had yelled at her, Sparrow didn't make a single sound afterwards. Hammer and Garth both agreed that Reaver should win an award for shutting her up.

However, when they were at the Drowned Farm, they ran into trouble. True, they had to fight hollow men on their journey, but they were nothing compared to the large, white banshee that stood before them. Surprisingly, this was the first banshee Reaver had ever seen.

'What would your father say if he could see you now?' the banshee hissed at Hammer. 'Do you think he would be proud? He is disappointed. He is disappointed that you broke your vows and all the blood that stains your once pure hands.'

Hammer flinched and closed her eyes. She had often wondered how her father would react to who she was now, and every conclusion she had ended in disappointment.

The banshee turned to Sparrow, who tried to hide behind Reaver.

'You still hear your sister's death cry when you try to sleep at night, don't you?' she whispered. 'Did you know Rose didn't die right away from that shot? No, she watched you fall through the window, and cried bitter tears before a final shot from Lucien ended her life.'

Sparrow was crying, not that this surprised anyone, but what did surprise them was that they were genuine tears of sorrow.

'Don't listen to her, girls!' Garth yelled. 'What she says isn't true! She's merely messing with your head!'

The banshee turned to Garth. At first they thought she would go after him, but she went after Reaver instead. None of them had noticed that her children were missing.

'Your daughter despises you, great Hero,' she informed Reaver. 'Little Seraphina hates you for abandoning her. She threw away the hobbe tooth you gave her the first chance she got.'

'Seraphina,' Reaver whispered as he suddenly remembered her screams and pleas when he abandoned her.

'Love wasn't enough to keep her with you,' the banshee continued, 'but was it love? You swore to love Emily for all eternity, yet you sleep with anyone who asks. What would happen if everyone knew the truth? You were meant to be the protector of Oakvale, yet you destroyed it. What would your father say? Or your mother? Scarlet Robe was never selfish, so what would she say seeing how cold and insensitive her baby had become?'

Reaver was now shaking, but the Heroes didn't know if he was shaking with grief or anger. Garth, being the only stable Hero, noticed that the children weren't attacking. He quickly went off to look for them. He found them just as the banshee said to Reaver, 'It is all over. After your death, you will join Jack of Blades in the Void. You will cease to exist.'

'I have survived Jack's vicious attacks and survived the destruction of the Guild,' Reaver said quietly, 'so what makes you think that you have any hope in defeating me?'

Out the corner of his eye, he saw Garth destroy the last of the children. He then fired several shots at the banshee, kill her.

'Are you alright? Garth asked his fellow Heroes.

'We're fine,' Reaver announced gruffly. 'Let's get to the cullis gate before its friends notice our presence.'

As Reaver stormed off, Garth gently led Hammer and Sparrow after him.

When they got to the cullis gate, Hammer and Sparrow had settled down, allowing Garth to fix the cullis gate. During this time, Reaver glumly stared at his destroyed house.

It took Garth thirty minutes to fix the cullis gate. Once it was active, the Heroes used took it to Brightwood Tower. From there, they headed for Hero Hill in Bower Lake.

'I haven't been here in a long time,' Reaver commented as he looked around. 'The last time I was here was back when the Guild was being burnt down.'

'Huh, and Theresa told me that no man remembers it burning down,' said Sparrow.

'She's half right,' said Reaver. 'I only vaguely remember it. I was quite drunk at the time. So tell me, what exactly does Lucien want?'

'Asides god-like power, that's a tough one,' Hammer answered.

'Is he like Jack of Blades?' Reaver asked sharply. He hoped that this Lucien wasn't Jack somehow alive again. 'Does he wish to control the world?'

'When I knew him, he wanted to resurrect his family,' Garth replied softly, 'but give a beggar a bag off gold, he'll eat until he's full. Then, he realises that food isn't the only thing for sale.'

'I can relate to that,' Reaver muttered.

'I don't get it,' Sparrow announced.

'If Lucien gets the taste of power, then he could do more than resurrect his loved ones,' Reaver said bluntly, when they stopped on top of Hero Hill. Theresa was standing there waiting patiently. Her patience irritated Reaver.

'Now we can begin,' she began. 'Stand in the centre, Sparrow. You represent that of which binds the three together. Hammer stand on the plate there baring the mark of Hero of Strength. Garth… Will, and Rowan –'

'Reaver,' he corrected automatically.

'- Skill.'

The Heroes did as she asked. The entire time Reaver glared at his sister.

'Together you will call upon the weapon that will help us defeat Lucien.'

'Care to explain how we are to summon it, or do you expect us to read your mind?' Reaver asked sarcastically.

'All you have to do is stand there,' replied Theresa, before Reaver, Garth and Hammer fell to their knees groaning with pain. Then, beams of yellow, blue and red lifted them into the air, before coursing through their bodies, then going straight at Sparrow.

Reaver had to admit that this was worse than the times Theresa and Scarlet Robe gave him some of their power. At least that pain was giving him strength, not taking it away. When it had finished, he felt weak, though nowhere near as weak as he did when he used all his Will to defeat Jack as a dragon.

He struggled to his feet and saw that Sparrow was examining herself happily, admiring how powerful she now felt, while Garth and Hammer struggled to the sitting position.

'That… hurt!' Hammer grumbled.

'I… agree!' Garth gasped.

'Well, I did enjoy making that pretty light with you, but what happens now, Theresa?' Reaver asked, looking around for his sister. 'Theresa?'

The other Heroes were now looking around too.

'Where is she?' Hammer wondered aloud.

'What has she done now?' Reaver grumbled, but he looked worried. While he let on that he hated his sister, he didn't really. He still loved her. Deep down, he had made peace with what she had done a hundred years ago.

He then readied his gun as shards suddenly appeared, transporting Commandants who immediately surrounded the Heroes, but didn't attack. Reaver hated it when enemies didn't attack. It made him uneasy. He became even more uneasy when Lucien appeared. This was reminding him of the time he and Scarlet Robe had first tried to escape Bargate Prison, only to be trapped by Jack and his minions. In this scenario, Lucien was Jack and the Commandants were the minions. He only hoped that it wouldn't end the same way.

'Heroes, enough power to reshape the world, yet you waste it trying to protect the old one,' Lucien said calmly.

'Open your eyes, Lucien!' Garth growled. 'The ruins of the Old Kingdom are all around us!'

'And soon they will be beneath the new one… and you're looking at your new king.'

'Pretender! Your fall will be hard indeed.'

Lucien ignored his comment and turned to face Sparrow, whose pretty face was scrunched up with rage.

'I should have gone out and searched for your body, but I was hasty,' he said. 'I let the bloodline continue, and you have indeed flourished. The last of this Heroic bloodline will flow from the top of this ancient place.'

Lucien drew his pistol to shoot Sparrow, but Reaver was quicker. He shot him in the hand, causing the Mayor to scream and drop his gun. While his Commandants attacked Reaver. They managed to get the pistol off him before forcing him to his knees.

'When I no longer need you, I will make sure your demise is slow and painful!' Lucien growled, facing Reaver. 'I was willing to give you back your freedom, but now you have lost it. Take them away!'

Before he knew it, Reaver was inside the unattractive, sinister interior of a Great Shard, surrounded by Commandants. They were all watching him suspiciously.

Before he knew it, he was in the Spire and was being unceremoniously dragged into a room beyond the great white light. He was then forced to his knees in a ritual room, on a platform marked with the symbol of a Hero of Skill. Moments later, Garth and Hammer appeared and they were both forced onto their relevant platform. Lucien followed shortly.

Once he was standing in the middle platform, he dismissed his Commandants and began the ritual the Heroes had just performed with Sparrow. Only this time, the ritual was ten times worse, due to how weak they already were. They all screamed, but Lucien paid them no heed. And then… it stopped.

Panting on the ground, Reaver heard Lucien talking to someone. Raising his head he saw that he was talking to Sparrow. He had wondered what had happened to her. He vaguely wondered why she was holding onto a music box.

'You fool!' Lucien hissed. 'Do you think you are the only one who has lost loved ones?'

'No, I don't,' Sparrow replied calmly. 'I have seen many who have lost loved ones. Hammer lost her father, while Reaver lost his wife and daughter. We all know what you are going through, but this isn't the way to handle it. You don't see Hammer and I trying to bring our loved ones back. My ancestor, Scarlet Robe, is said to have said that everything happens for a reason. Our loved ones no longer belong in this world. People only leave this world when it is time for them to go.'

'You are as ignorant as a child!' Lucien snapped. 'You have no idea of what you speak! You have been a thorn in my side all these years and it is time I removed it!'

Lucien raised his gun awkwardly and went to shoot Sparrow again. Growling, Reaver drew his hidden gun and shot Lucien in the head, before watching him fall to his death. He then got to his feet and looked at Sparrow.

'It's finished,' he said as Hammer and Garth weakly got to their feet.

'What happens now?' Hammer asked uncertainly.

'Now it is time Sparrow gained her reward,' Theresa said, appearing where Lucien once stood.

A wave of relief flooded Reaver's cold heart as he stepped forward and embraced the startled Theresa. She then hugged him tightly the way she used to.

'Don't you dare scare me like that again!' he growled.

'Why should you care?' she asked. 'I thought you hated me.'

'I was angry with you. There's a difference.'

'Then I'd hate to see what would happen if you do end up hating me,' Theresa said as they broke apart. 'Now, take my hand, Little Sparrow,' she added.

Reaver watched as Sparrow hesitantly took Theresa's hand, before they both disappeared. However, even though they were nowhere to be seen, the Heroes could still hear them talking. They heard Theresa explain that Sparrow could choose from one of three rewards. The first reward, Sacrifice, would return the loved ones who were killed during the construction of the Spire. The second reward, Love, would return Sparrow's loved ones to her, while the third reward, Wealth, would give her more gold than she could possibly imagine.

Silence followed Theresa's explanation, before Sparrow said confidently, 'Sacrifice.'

This did not surprise Reaver, as Sparrow was like the Hero of Oakvale, who would have made the same decision before he died.

'So be it,' replied Theresa, as a pulse of energy erupted from the Spire. Reaver immediately knew her reward had been granted as his relatives reappeared.

'We heard everything,' said Hammer.

'Yes, a wish was made and now all of Albion will have to live with the consequences,' replied Theresa.

'You have more strength than me,' Hammer admitted. 'I would have never been able to sacrifice my father.'

'The Hero of Oakvale would have made the same sacrifice,' Reaver informed Sparrow. 'Those of the bloodline always make sacrifices.'

'It was a difficult decision,' Sparrow admitted, 'but I had my image to maintain. If I didn't have an image to worry about, I would have chosen Wealth.'

Everyone started at her.

'What?'

'Why would you want to choose Wealth?' asked Garth. 'What about your family?'

'Who cares about them? They're dead. Nothing can hurt them, but with wealth… imagine all the clothes I could have!'

'I feel sorry for the bloke you marry,' Reaver muttered. 'He better be a patient and filthy rich man to deal with you.'

'Hey!'

'What do we do now?' Hammer asked Theresa.

'That all depends on you,' replied Theresa. 'I can send you anywhere from here.'

'I wish to return home,' Garth declared immediately, 'to Samarkand.'

'Oh, I've never been to Samarkand,' Reaver said, looking highly interested, 'with its hot nights, exotic substances and uninhibited people.'

'It's nothing like that!' Garth said hastily.

'Trust me, I'll find the exciting bits.'

'Fine, but stay out of my way,' Garth huffed. He turned to Hammer. 'Hammer?'

'No. I'm done,' Hammer replied, shaking her head. She turned to Sparrow. 'I know why we were attacked in the Wellspring Caves. You brought those hollow men in with you. Two monks would have found nothing, but a warrior finds battle... always. I want to go north,' she told Theresa. 'Study with those warrior monks. I was so sick of avoiding violence, but now I'm sick of causing it.'

'Well time to go,' Reaver said casually. 'Goodbye, Hero. I simply can't thank you enough for dragging me into this mess. Oh, I should tell you. I have to make the occasional sojourn back to Albion. I have an obligation to some friends in Wraithmarsh. So, until then.'

Reaver smiled at her as Theresa sent him on his way. Maybe the kid wasn't too bad after all. He had to admit that he had his doubts about her at first, but he was proud of her. She made their family proud.

* * *

**Azaelia Silmarwen Facebook page:** link on profile  
**Written:** 25 February 2013  
**Updated:** N/A**  
Beta:** BETA WANTED

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT CLAIM OWNERSHIP OVER THE ORIGINAL COPYRIGHTED MATERIAL IN THIS STORY. THIS IS A NON-PROFIT FANDUB CREATED BY FANS, FOR FANS. NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED, FAIR USE ONLY.**


	18. The Return of Lady Elvira Grey

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN: THE RETURN OF LADY ELVIRA GREY**

When Reaver arrived at Samarkand he had to admit that it was not what he had expected. He knew that Samarkand was hot, but he didn't think it would be nearly as hot as the Archon's Folly.

'Do you have a hidden lava stream here or something?' he asked Garth, who had just appeared beside him.

'No, we merely have deserts and little water,' replied Garth, before walking away without looking back.

Reaver followed him and began to ask him all these questions about his home land. He was most disappointed with Garth's answers. He was unable to teach the old Hero anything of interest.

Garth grudgingly allowed Reaver to stay with him, after telling him firmly that he didn't want to find any naked people in his house. Not that he needed to worry about it as Reaver couldn't find anyone worth sleeping with. The reason for this was because there was a "shortage of uninhibited people".

After a month of staying there, Reaver found out that Samarkand had a miserable amount of exotic substances. Two months after that, he saw Theresa again. He was sitting near the water front when she appeared behind him, before calmly sitting next to him.

'I'm surprised to see you again so soon,' he commented casually.

'I thought that I would take advantage of your seemingly good mood and spend some time with you,' she replied with a shrug. 'How do you like Samarkand?'

'It's not what I was expecting,' Reaver admitted.

'I bet it isn't,' Theresa chuckled, before wiping some sweat from her brow. 'I forgot how hot it was here.'

'You've been here before?' Reaver looked surprised.

'Yes, I studied in its great libraries for a few centuries. That was how I learnt of the Tattered Spire and knew the importance it will play in the future.'

Reaver frowned as a thought suddenly occurred to him.

'Theresa, you didn't manipulate Lucien into building the Spire, did you?' he asked suspiciously.

'I thought that by having it rebuilt that Albion would be protected,' she admitted quietly, 'but I have only sealed what is to come.'

'What do you mean?' asked Reaver, dried mouth.

'By rebuilding the Spire, the Corruption's chief lieutenant, the Crawler, has been reawakened.'

'You do realise that I have no idea what the Corruption and the Crawler is, don't you?'

'It may be best that you do not know.'

'Theresa, I'm not a little kid anymore,' Reaver informed her with a hint of annoyance. 'You don't need to protect me.'

'I know,' she sighed. 'The Crawler is a creature of the Void, also known as the Nightcrawler. Its goal is to destroy Albion, just like it will soon begin to slowly attack Aurora.'

'So it's one of Jack's pals,' Reaver groaned. 'So what is the Corruption?'

'It is an entity that seeks to corrupt the world we know.'

Reaver sat there, silently staring out to sea as he took in what Theresa said.

'After doing our annual sacrifice, I'll travel to Aurora and have I'll have a look around,' Reaver said eventually. 'I'll travel there every five years or so to keep tabs on it. I doubt I'll be able to defeat it without the use of my Will.'

'It would be wise not to face it,' Theresa agreed. 'There is only one who can defeat it.'

'Who? Sparrow?'

'No, her youngest child.'

Reaver blinked.

'I take it you are talking sometime in the future, aren't you?'

'Yes. In fifty years she will learn what it takes to be a Hero.'

'Speaking of Sparrow, I bet you're glad to have her out of your hair,' Reaver said with a chuckle.

'I admit there were time where I wanted to strangle her, but she's a good kid – young woman.'

'I think she actually grew up during the brief time I met her.'

'She's a little braver, but that's about it. She jumped over the moon when I showed her that she was going to be queen one day.'

Reaver's jaw dropped.

'You can't be serious,' he said. 'She'll run the place into the ground.'

'You need to have a little more faith in her, Rowan.'

'Will she run the place into the ground?'

'No, she will not. If the kingdom is to be run into the ground, it will be at her children's hands.'

'That doesn't make me feel any better.'

Theresa chuckled, before talking about less serious matters with her little brother.

**-HIS TRUE DESTINY-**

Reaver ended up staying in Samarkand for almost a full year, and on his last day there, he and Garth got into a heated argument. So, that night, Reaver followed Garth to the dump of a tavern and shot him. The placement of the shot gave Garth a fifty per cent chance of surviving, though Reaver never found out if Garth survived, for the moment the bullet hit his target, Reaver left all the drunks and hopped on the next trade ship leaving for Albion.

He ended up getting off at his beloved Bloodstone port and confidently made his way back to his mansion. He stopped occasionally when someone came over to welcome him back.

Back at his manor, he had one of his men report all that happened to his coastal paradise while he was away, but nothing interesting had occurred, until…

'Oh, and we had a nasty white banshee attack several days ago,' the man concluded. 'That Hero of Bowerstone was able to kill it before it caused too much damage, though.'

Reaver nearly spat out his wine when he heard this.

'Sparrow defeated the banshee all by herself?' he gasped. He couldn't believe that the cry baby he knew was about to defeat a powerful banshee all by herself.

'Aye, she did. The lass seems to have grown since the last time I saw her 'ere.'

Reaver dismissed the man before going into his back room and heading over to the table upon which the Shadow Court usually left the Dark Seal. It wasn't there.

At first, Reaver was confused and worried as to why the Dark Seal wasn't there, before realising that his descendant, Sparrow, the Hero of Bowerstone, must have had it still.

You see, most sacrifices Reaver sent to the Shadow Court never survived the return journey or would end up dying shortly after the ritual, and the seal would be lost. Thankfully, the Shadow Court kept track of its whereabouts and would always retrieve and send it back to Reaver.

Sighing, Reaver went and spoke to his associate, Norman, to find out where Sparrow was these days. He could safely eliminate Wraithmarsh as he knew that Sparrow wouldn't risk ruining another pair of shoes. Now, the reason Reaver went to Norman was because he was up to date will all gossip, thanks to his sister.

'Welcome back, Master Reaver,' Norman greeted as Reaver approached him in Bloodstone's local tavern, down by the water front.

'I thought that I would find you here,' Reaver said quietly. 'Do you know where I can find the Hero of Bowerstone?'

'Try Bowerstone Castle,' Norman replied, after gulping down some beer.

'Where?'

'Bowerstone Castle. When the Hero bought Castle Fairfax she renamed it to Bowerstone Castle,' he explained. 'When she's not helping people, she's there performing her duties as Mayor.'

'Sparrow is now Mayor of Bowerstone?' Reaver gasped.

'Yeah. Did you know that her ancestor was the Hero of Oakvale and he too was the Mayor of Bowerstone?'

'Funnily enough, I did,' replied Reaver. How could he not know? He was Sparrow's ancestor, after all.

'Isn't it funny that she's following in her something great-grandfather's footsteps?'

'Let's hope she doesn't,' Reaver muttered as he left the pub, heading back to the manor where he packed some of his belongings for his trip to Bowerstone.

Once he had packed, he hopped on a ship to Westcliff – Reaver still needed to buy a new ship. He felt his jaw drop when he arrived in Westcliff. It had changed dramatically since he last saw it. He could, however, say that it had changed for the best. It was no longer a dump. He thought that the small town had a lot of potential as he went in search for the carriage house he had heard people talking about.

He then took a carriage to Bowerstone Market, which he had to protect from balverines and bandits.

When he was inside Bowerstone, he could see that the city had changed much since his last visit three hundred years ago. He was happy to see some of the original architecture had survived the Hero purge and the sands of time.

As he headed for the castle, he found Sparrow in the town square talking to a couple. He paid the couple no heed. Instead his eyes remained on his descendant.

'Reaver!' she exclaimed joyfully when he stopped beside her. 'How good to see you again!'

'I'm afraid I'm not here on a social visit, my dear,' replied Reaver. 'You still have my seal.'

'Oh.' Sparrow looked disappointed. 'Yes, I've been meaning to drop it off, but I keep forgetting. It's currently in my room. Why don't you come with my friends and me to the castle, stay for dinner and I'll get it for you?'

'Sure,' replied Reaver, following Sparrow up to the castle. Her friends walked on her other side.

'By the way, this is Victor and Elvira Grey,' Sparrow said casually, gesturing to the couple beside her.

Reaver abruptly stopped walking, staring at Sparrow's female companion. The others turned and looked at him, curious as to why he stopped. Reaver felt his jaw drop. Standing before him was none other than Lady Elvira Grey, but how was it possible? He had watched her be executed.

'Sparrow, why do I feel like I'm looking at Lady Grey?' he asked.

'That's because you are,' replied Sparrow, before explaining how it was possible.

She told him all about Victor's quest to bring her back to life, due to the love he felt for her. She told Reaver how she travelled to three different regions of Albion, looking for Elvira's body parts and then how Victor was able to bring her back to life and how they were now engaged.

By the end of Sparrow's recount, Reaver was beyond shocked. And there he was thinking that nothing could surprise him anymore, though he didn't know if he was shocked because Victor could awaken the dead or because Elvira Grey could love.

'It's amazing, isn't it?' Elvira said, smiling at Reaver.

His eyes went straight to her. Maybe that angry nonsense she had shouted at him when Whisper and he had learnt the truth of Amanda Grey's death was serious after all. She had managed to return. Maybe she was a witch.

'I don't know why, but you look familiar to me,' she continued. 'It's as though I have met you before somehow.'

'You might have when you were alive all those years ago,' Sparrow said suddenly. 'Reaver is six hundred and something years old. You two might have met back then. That would explain his reaction to you.'

'Sparrow, darling, if I wanted the world to know how old I was, I would have announced it long ago,' Reaver informed her with a slight edge to his voice.

'So did you know my sweet Elvira?' Victor asked curiously.

'I did,' Reaver replied stiffly.

'Were you close?'

'No one was close to that murder, and if I were you, I'd leave her before she toys with your heart anymore. She doesn't know what it means to love someone.'

Reaver than headed straight for the castle, leaving Sparrow, Victor and Elvira, stunned, behind him.

That night, Sparrow did her best to clear the air between her friends, but she could see that her efforts were in vain. She also wondered why Reaver hated Elvira so much. She seemed like a nice person to her.

'So tell me, Sparrow, are you related to any great Heroes?' Elvira asked during dessert. She didn't miss Reaver tensing up at her words.

'Yeah, I'm related to the Hero of Oakvale' Sparrow said proudly.

'You're related to Rowan?' Elvira's spoon fell from her hand.

'Yeah, but I didn't know what his name was.' Sparrow was surprised by Elvira's reaction and that her ancestor shared the same name as Reaver. 'Why didn't you tell me you two shared the same name?' she asked him.

'Must have slipped my mind,' Reaver muttered.

'Reaver's real name is Rowan,' Sparrow explained to her confused friends. 'Why did you change your name anyway, Reaver?'

'The Rowan who existed back then died years ago,' Reaver said stiffly. 'Besides, I didn't want people knowing that I'm the same guy from all those years ago.'

He glanced at Elvira and saw that she was watching him closely. He didn't like the calculating look she was giving him. He turned to Sparrow.

'Could you please show me to my room, my dear?' he asked, getting to his feet.

'Sure,' said Sparrow, taken back, as she too got to her feet and left the room with him.

'What a strange man,' Victor commented.

'Indeed,' Elvira muttered as she remembered back to the day she died.

_For years, Elvira had remained hidden from the people of Albion, studying under a wise witch in order to get revenge on Rowan, the Hero of Oakvale. She was going to make him pay for what he had done, but she never got the chance. She was caught and called a witch by the Witchspotters._

_They bounded her hands before taking her to Bowerstone where she was unceremoniously thrown into a prison cell. For two days she remained locked up with no food and water._

_At dawn on the third day, she was pulled out of her cell and taken to Headman's Hill to be executed._

_When she and her guards arrived, she saw most of Bowerstone had shown up. All of them booed and hissed at her as she made her way to the Witchspotters, who were standing before the execution block. With a jolt of anger, she recognised the young man a short distance away from them. His blue eyes were filled with hate and disgust. They were cold and held no sympathy._

_Elvira snarled at Rowan and turned her eyes upon the young woman who he had his arm protectively around. The girl was younger than he was and she looked scared._

_Elvira scoffed. She couldn't believe that Rowan turned her down for the petty excuse of a woman beside him. The woman wasn't ugly, but she wasn't drop dead beautiful either. She was average looking. She made Elvira look like a goddess in comparison. The woman also seemed to be under developed. She didn't have the perfect curves that Elvira had, not to mention she didn't seem to come from a wealthy family, if her attire was anything to go by._

'_Remember, Rowan, I will return and will wash away all the filth with your blood,' Elvira warned as she was forced to her knees._

_Rowan looked amused at her comment._

'_Whatever,' he said, while his woman looked extremely worried._

_Rowan nodded to a Witchspotter to continue._

_Elvira continued to glare at Rowan. She flinched and tensed up when she felt the edge of a sword lightly touch the back of her neck, before it was withdrawn. Moments later it came swinging at her neck, at full force, beheading her. The last thing she saw Rowan's uncaring face._

'Elvira, are you alright?' Victor asked her quietly as she began to shake with anger.

'I'm fine,' she replied curtly. 'I just need to use the ladies' room.'

She stood and left the room, though she had no intention of using the bathroom. No, she was going to pay an old acquaintance a visit.

**-HIS TRUE DESTINY-**

Reaver stood on the balcony of his room, staring down at the city below. He couldn't believe that Elvira was alive, and to be honest, he was worried. He wasn't worried about his safety, though, but rather Sparrow's safety. The girl was oblivious to how dangerous Elvira actually was. There was no doubt in his mind that Elvira would hurt and kill Sparrow. She would make sure his bloodline was eradicated if it was the last thing she did.

He was that lost in thought that he didn't hear his bedroom door open and the soft sound of someone walking towards him. He did react, though, when his unwanted guest spoke to him.

'I admit that I am surprised to see that you are still alive, and looking as young as ever.'

Reaver whipped around and glared at Elvira.

'I must admit, you look even cuter with dark hair and eyes,' she continued. 'How did you change the colour? Did you use dye or has your appearance changed because you are no longer the goody-two-shoes I once knew?'

'What do you want?' Reaver demanded. He wasn't going to play any of her games.

'Quick to get to the point, aren't you?' she said calmly, walking seducingly towards him. 'Have you already forgotten my warning to you?'

'I haven't forgotten anything,' Reaver growled, 'but I warn you now, if you go anywhere near my family, you will wish that Victor had never resurrected you.'

Elvira laughed.

'I'm not scared of you, Rowan,' she informed him lightly. 'It is you who should be scared of me. After all, we wouldn't want anything to happen to your beautiful descendant, Sparrow, would we now?'

'If you touch her –'

'You'll do what?' Elvira challenge, now standing inches away from the Hero. 'What will you do? Shot me? Stab me through the heart?'

'Oh no, I will be much more creative.'

Elvira laughed again.

'Despite my grudge against you, I must confess I am still attracted to you.' She stood there looking at him thoughtfully. 'I'll make a little deal with you. I will forget all about our little disagreement all those years ago, if you become mine, helping me rebuild the life you destroyed.'

She flung her arms around his neck and kissed him, at least she would have if Reaver hadn't removed her from him roughly.

'You can go to Hell and rot with Jack of Blades for all I care!' he growled.

Elvira wasn't impressed.

'You made the wrong choice, Rowan,' she said coldly. 'And now I have no choice but to get Sparrow involved.'

She turned and began to walk away. Reaver grabbed his Dragonstomper .48 and shot her several times. Elvira gasped, but that was it. She turned furiously to him and began to pull the bullets out. He watched on, in horror, as her wounds quickly healed.

'How -?'

'Victor may have reanimated my flesh, but I am still dead, Rowan. You cannot kill me,' she informed him, before sending a volt of lightning at him. He wasn't able to dodge it. He screamed as it coursed through his body, sending him flying into the balcony wall.

He forced himself into the sitting position and stared at her wide eyed. She was a witch after all.

'I will take great pleasure in killing you, _Hero_, but I will make sure to kill Sparrow first so you know true agony before you die.'

Elvira said something in an ancient language and four undead appeared. They immediately went and attacked Reaver. Injured, Elvira approached him, took off his belt and bounded his hands behind his back as he panted. They had broken two of his ribs, he was sure of it.

Elvira walked off and Reaver began to struggle, only to be belted by an undead minion, using its blunt sword on Reaver's back. Reaver cried out. There was no way he could get out of this situation by himself. If he still had his Will he probably could, but he didn't. He was helpless, though that was until help came.

Theresa appeared in the middle of the room and slaughtered the undead with ease. She then hurried over to her little brother.

'Are you hurt?' she asked urgently as she untied him.

'Besides my pride? I think two of my ribs are broken,' Reaver replied as she helped him to his feet.

'I thought as much. Here, drink this.' Theresa handed him a health potion.

'How did you know that I was in trouble? Did you have a vision?' Reaver inquired before drinking the health potion. As he drank the last drop he felt his ribs begin to mend themselves.

'Yes, and we need to move quickly. Elvira Grey must not kill Sparrow. If she does, the Crawler will successfully conquer Albion.'

Reaver and Theresa then ran from his room towards the Throne Room where Theresa had Seen Sparrow.

'How are we to defeat her?' Reaver panted, clutching his side as they ran alone the castle's luxurious halls. 'Ordinary weapons do not work against her.'

'Rowan, even she can't survive her head being loped off.'

'Then let me do the honours,' Reaver said darkly as they entered the Throne Room.

Their eyes found Victor dead, lying in a pool of his own blood. Sparrow, however, was desperately trying to defend herself from Elvira by using every Will ability she knew. Reaver watched as Sparrow conjured magical blades, which impaled Elvira. She let out a huge roar as she ripped the blades out of her body. She had her back to the siblings.

Sparrow, thankfully, didn't alert her to their presence, though Reaver figured that Sparrow was that scared that she was only aware of the witch.

He snuck up upon Elvira, Avo's Tear at the ready, and just as she was about to attack Sparrow, he swung it and beheaded her. He then watched as the body crumpled to the ground.

'Reaver!' Sparrow cried. She ran towards him and jumped into his arms, sobbing.

'It's okay, Sparrow,' he said distractedly as he looked around for Theresa. She was gone again. 'The witch will never hurt you again.'

'But why would she want to hurt me in the first place?' Sparrow sobbed into Reaver's chest.

'The Hero of Oakvale became her enemy and she wanted to make him pay. You're his heir so you suffered her wrath.'

Reaver then put Sparrow to bed, before collecting Elvira's body and disappearing into the night to hide her body where it would never be found again.

* * *

**Azaelia Silmarwen Facebook page:** link on profile  
**Written:** 30 March 2013  
**Updated:** N/A  
**Beta:** N/A

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT CLAIM OWNERSHIP OVER THE ORIGINAL COPYRIGHTED MATERIAL IN THIS STORY. THIS IS A NON-PROFIT FANDUB CREATED BY FANS, FOR FANS. NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED, FAIR USE ONLY.**


	19. The Hero of Brightwall

**CHAPTER NINETEEN: THE HERO OF BRIGHTWALL**

With the Elvira Grey problem dealt with and his dark seal in hand, Reaver returned to Bloodstone and made the necessary preparations for the sacrifice. He managed to convince some naïve adventurer to go there for him.

The moment the man was gone, Reaver then made the preparations for his trip to Aurora to suss out this Crawler. He was not looking forward to this. He was nervous. He had no idea what kind of power this new enemy would have or want to expect. Maybe, if he still had his Will power, he would have felt more confident. One thing he knew, though, was it must be more powerful than Jack of Blades if Theresa was convinced that he couldn't handle it by himself.

When Reaver arrived in Aurora he could have groaned. It was just as hot as Samarkand and all he could see was desert. He knew that he definitely would not be recommending this place to anyone for a holiday.

At first, he calmly walked through Aurora's lively streets and figured that the Crawler hadn't approached them yet, and when he asked random citizens, they all looked at him blankly. They had no idea what a Crawler was.

Knowing this, Reaver acquired a map detailing Aurora and searched for any caves or shadowy locations. Theresa had informed him that the Crawler preferred the dark. Circling several caves, Reaver went out to investigate. However, all he found was Crawler free caves and strange creatures he learnt were called Sand Furies, but that all change when he came to some ancient ruins of an abandoned temple.

Outside the temple, in the sun, were some bird-like warriors made out of what looked like metal. When they saw Reaver, they charged at him, weapons drawn. He didn't hesitate to fill them with bullets or to slice them with Avo's Tear.

Figuring that he was in the right place, he climbed up a nearby cliff and jumped onto the platform to the side that contained stairs leading into the temple.

Dragonstomper at the ready, he cautiously entered the mysterious temple and found nothing but darkness. He had thought that some of the other caves had been dark, but compared to this cave, one would have thought that those caves were as bright as day. He couldn't even see his hand in front of his face.

Grumbling, Reaver pulled a small torch out of his bag and lit it. It showed him a short distance around him, but not enough to be comfortable. He had never been scared of the dark, but this darkness was not natural and it scared him. He felt despair and death in the atmosphere.

Drawing upon the courage he was once famous for, Reaver began to explore the temple. At first it seemed empty, but that was until he entered a room and quickly withdrew, before peering into it more carefully.

Inside was a hideous creature with dead white skin, floating above the ground. Its body was small in comparison to its head containing six eyes. It had spikes bulging from its pale head and a serrated looking mouth stretching across the entire width of its head. It was also asleep.

Reaver figured that this was the Crawler and slowly began to creep back the way he came. True, the Crawler was currently an easy target, but Reaver doubted that he would be able to defeat it with a bullet or Avo's Tear. After all, it wasn't that easy to defeat Jack of Blades.

When he exited the temple, he visibly relaxed and headed back towards the desert where he found two more metal bird warriors admiring his handy work from before.

Sighing, Reaver dropped on them from above and finished them of with his sword. He then picked one of them up and half-dragged across the desert and took it back to Albion, ignoring all the curious and suspicious looks he was receiving.

Once he was home in Bloodstone, he began to examine the creature. That was how Theresa found him.

'I see the Crawler has awakened its minions,' she sighed.

'Not all of them,' replied Reaver, pouring himself some wine. 'There were some that were like statues. Scared the Hell out of me, they did, but not nearly as much as the Crawler… at least I think it was the Crawler.'

'Was it a hideous, pale creature?'

'Oh yes.'

'Did it see you?'

'No. Fortunately, it was sleeping.' Reaver took a sip of wine. 'It was in an abandon temple. According to locals, it is called Shadelight. Apparently it was like the Shadow of Temples only more extreme. It has been abandoned for years and everyone who goes in never returns.'

'Obviously that isn't true for everyone,' Theresa said pointedly. 'You came back.'

'I suppose a Hero would survive. What do we do now?'

'There is nothing we can do until Sparrow's daughter is born,' Theresa sighed, pouring herself some wine. 'But once the child is old enough, we will need to guide her to victory, by any means.'

'I hate it when you say that,' Reaver grumbled.

'We don't have a choice, Rowan. It is better a few suffer than the majority.'

'You are such a utilitarian.'

**-HIS TRUE DESTINY-**

And so, as the years past, Reaver travelled to and from Aurora every five years to investigate the Crawler's progress, not that he ever went back into Shadelight. He knew that was far too dangerous. However, he was able to tell that the Crawler was growing in strength as its guards in the Shifting Sands began to grow, not to mention the small attacks on the City of Aurora.

When he wasn't being a Hero, he was supervising the construction of his new mansion in Bower Lake, which had been renamed to Millfields. He had Hero Hill destroyed and his mansion stood in its place. He and Theresa both agreed that no one should ever find the remains of the Heroes Guild encase anyone recognised something linking back to Reaver. It was by some miracle that Sparrow, Garth and Hammer hadn't figured it out.

He also set about writing an autobiography about his life, though he made sure that he had two versions. The first version, the uncut version spoke of his entire life and all his Heroic work, while the cut version eliminated everything to do with the Hero of Oakvale. It was this version that he got published.

By the time this had happened, Sparrow had passed away from old age, leaving behind her teenage children. Her eldest, Logan, then approached Reaver and offered him employment as a business man to oversee the industry development. Reaver eagerly agreed and made sure that no one could get their hands on his autobiographies, encase they used them against him.

It was a year after Logan took the throne that Reaver knew that the time would soon be upon him and Theresa to make sure Sparrow's daughter, Rosella, was ready to protect Albion. How did he know that the time was soon approaching? Well, Logan had gone on one of his expeditions with a group of men, to Aurora, and had explored Shadelight. Logan was the only survivor.

Theresa was by his side the moment he returned and she then informed Reaver on what Logan had seen. Reaver immediately went back to Aurora and had a look for himself. While there, he witnessed one of the Crawler's attacks on the City.

As he stood there, he began to hope that Rosella would have what it took to defeat this enemy, and that she wasn't anything like Sparrow. Four years later he discovered that Rosella was nothing like her mother.

He was about to enter the Throne Room to hear about the days court meetings when he saw Sir Walter Beck and the Princess talking to a commoner. His jaw dropped when he saw the Princess. She looked nothing like a stereotypical princess. She had short, messy hair with red streaks, while her clothes made her look like a female mercenary.

While she looked tough and didn't look like a cry baby, Reaver began to worry about the future of the kingdom. She didn't look like she would be able to defeat the Crawler.

Uneasy, Reaver entered the Throne Room as Rosella farted on the man's petition.

**-HIS TRUE DESTINY-**

Reaver did not see the Princess again until one of his secret society masquerade, a few weeks later, but he didn't know it was her at the time.

A few days earlier, he found a group of rebels sneaking around his mansion, which angered him greatly. He had many secrets in his mansion that he didn't want getting out, not to mention how rude it was for them to be there.

As a result, Reaver killed all of them except, one which he locked in a cage in the main room containing the Wheel of Misfortune. He knew that the rebel leader would try to save her fellow rebels and he was going to use the man as bait. He wasn't disappointed.

He smirked as two rebels entered the room. Barry Hatch had done his part well. He would have to reward him.

'There's one of my men!' the woman with a red fox mask exclaimed, as the women ran over to the cage. Reaver took this to be the famous Page; the rebel leader who had been infuriating Logan a lot lately. 'Kidd, are you alright?'

'Get out! Now!' Kidd ordered urgently.

Page ignored his order.

'Where are the others?' she asked.

'All dead,' he replied. 'Reaver knew you'd come. He's been waiting for you.'

'Indeed I have been,' Reaver said coldly, pulling a lever, which lifted the cage into the air. He watched as the other rebel tried to hang onto the bars as the cage went up. She did not succeed. She ended up falling back to the ground.

'I am not surprised to have more busy bees here to steal Reaver's honey,' he continued. 'After all, you are all so industrious… so committed, and so bloody annoying. When will you people learn to enjoy life?'

'I'll enjoy killing you! Does that count?' Page snapped, looking up at the terrace Reaver was standing on with his masked guests.

'Oh, you're just full of spunk, aren't you?' Reaver chuckled. 'You're a true heroine. You must be lightning under the bed sheets.' He turned to his guests. 'Now, as promised, the evening's piece de la resistance.' He looked back at the rebels. 'Do try to put on a good show for my guests, won't you?'

'Show?' Page barked. 'You expect us to entertain you?'

'But of course. It's just a game, my little sweet.' Reaver laughed as he pulled another lever, which turned the Wheel of Misfortune. The pin in the middle stopped on a picture of a hobbe.

Reaver smirked as the hobbe arena door opened and the rebels stormed through it. He then ushered his guests to the platform that overlooked the arena so they could all watch. He had gotten the idea of having these arenas in his home from the Arena and the Crucible. He had enjoyed competing in the Arena and he enjoyed watching fights, so he decided to make one for his enemies.

Once everyone was ready for the hobbes, Reaver said, 'You will laugh, you will cry, and you will have your sinews gnawed upon. Bring out the hobbes!'

Barry Hatch went over to a lever and pulled it. This simple action opened all the locked gates in the arena releasing the hobbes.

Reaver watched on eagerly as the two rebels fought. However, it was the second rebel that held his attention. While she was wearing a beautiful gown and mask, she fought like a savage. She was brutal with the two swords she fought with, showing no mercy and sent bloods and guts everywhere. On several occasions she forgot all about her weapons and used her bare hands. Reaver mentally noted to put a bullet through her if she ever came to close to him.

The rebels managed to slaughter the hobbes without much difficulty, much to Reaver's dismay.

'One almost feels sorry for those repugnant beasts,' he said calmly as the two rebels glared up at him. 'Then one shrugs and waits for the next piece of carnage'

As the door out of the arena reopened, Reaver led his guests back to the main hall.

'Like the tales of my greatest conquests, the Wheel simply demands to be spun,' he said once the rebels were once more before him. 'What delicious fate will it deliver this time?'

It landed on a picture of a helmet above a skull.

'Ah, it's just not a real party without the elegant shuffles of these gentlemen,' he announced. 'They are so hallowed and yet so hollow.'

As Barry led the guests to the next room, Reaver watched as the girls below exchanged what he assumed to be nervous looks before they entered the next arena.

'Let the tearing of limbs commence!' he ordered as he entered the room. 'Chop, chop!'

During this round, Reaver paid more attention to the other rebel's fighting skills rather than the fighting as a whole. He noticed that she relied a lot on her strength and that she was very clumsy. She had no grace, like Whisper did. He had to say that she was even more barbarian than Hammer was.

'What a heartbreaking performance,' Reaver drawled as the last hollow man fell. 'The poetry of life and death was unmistakeable, and you had to spoil it all by not dying.'

He then watched as the zombie dust covered rebels marched out of the room. He could hear Page muttering angrily to herself.

He chuckle as he followed his guests back to the man room. Grudgingly enough, he could now see why Jack of Blades liked messing with people. It was fun.

Back in the main hall, the Wheel was spun again, before landing on a symbol of a bird. Reaver noticed that Page seemed to relax at his symbol. He found that odd as one was yet to survive this level.

'Ah, yes,' said Reaver, 'I paid these bloodthirsty mercenaries out of my own pocket. Of course it was with the gold I took from the people, but still, they'd better not disappoint.'

Once more Reaver and his guests made their way to the next view point to watch another round, hoping that the rebels would die. However, Reaver was secretly hoping that they would make it to the final round, just for the entertainment.

During the round, Reaver noticed that Page was rather good at slaying mercenaries and the other rebel still thought like a savage. He had never seen anyone fight like her before. He found it rather disturbing.

He watched as the mercenaries dropped like flies under the girls' attacks, so he commented on how petty they were.

'It is because of these sorry excuses of fighters that I miss my Bloodstone pirates,' he stated aloud. 'They were ten times better than this sorry lot. They took orders better too.'

He had to then laugh as the mercenaries, who had heard him, turned and glared at him for insulting them. However, they were merely proving Reaver's point of how petty they were. They had just given the girls the advantage of defeating them, which they took.

'As it happens, I was bending the truth about having paid them,' Reaver admitted as the last mercenary fell. 'It was strictly a no kill, no deal agreement. So you've saved me a small fortune. Bravo.'

'And I'm sure your little payout would have broken the bank!' Page snapped sarcastically. Everyone knew that Reaver's wealth rivalled that of the royal family, and she was sure that that wasn't all of his wealth. She wouldn't be surprised if he was the wealthiest man alive.

'To become as rich as I, you don't spend money when you don't need to,' Reaver informed her casually. 'Now, the Wheel awaits.'

The Wheel was spun once more and when the next round was revealed, Reaver grinned broadly. Now this was going to be an interesting round; a round the savage would struggle in.

'Oh, now this is a very special round,' Reaver announced eagerly. 'Wait until you see what treasures I have in store for you next.'

He watched as the rebels nervously looked at each other, before slowly making their way to their next enemy.

When they were all in the sandy arena, they looked up at the interested Reaver.

'I met these delightful creatures in a rather inhospitable land far from the turgent green of Albion,' Reaver informed everyone. 'I do love to bring two cultures together and see which one dies first.'

'Ladies and gentlemen, I give you… the Sand Furies!' Barry announced.

Out of the sand jumped the strangest looking creatures. They seemed to be dressed in brown rags with horns on their heads. They were all carrying swords.

Reaver smirked as he watched the rebels struggle with the Sand Furies agility and flexibility. The brute struggled the most.

He had managed to capture them during his last expedition to Aurora. His unequalled speed and skill as a Hero of Skill truly helped in the capture. Unfortunately, the rebels didn't have the same advantage as he did, though he did have to admit they were quite dense. They were using the same tricks that they used during the past rounds, and were failing miserably.

Every time the fierce rebel charged at her enemies, they merely stepped out of her way and shot one of their darts at her back. This infuriated her. She let out a roar of frustration and charged at them, but they mildly hopped out of her way. It was for this reason that Reaver was shocked that they survived the round. He had no idea how they did it, even though he watched the entire round.

'Wasn't that utterly enthralling?' Reaver asked his guests as the rebels stood there panting. 'Of course, you should be ashamed of yourselves,' he added to said rebels, 'treating foreign visitors in such an unsocial manner.'

He glanced around at his guests as they headed back to the main chamber and saw that they were growing restless. Not that he could blame them. The rebels weren't doing anything spectacular. They weren't livening things up. At least when he competed in the Arena, he made it interesting for the spectators.

'You holier-than-thou idealists, always thinking in the simplest, most binary of ways,' he said once everyone was in the main chamber, 'but I quite agree. This game grows tiresome, and my guests grow reckless.'

He had heard Page's comment, before they left the room, about her having enough of the game.

The Wheel spun once again to reveal the symbol for balverines.

'Let's see how you enjoy these delightful creatures,' Reaver said to the rebels, pointedly ignoring Barry flirting with one of his guests. 'I always save the best for last.'

He chuckled as the rebels looked around for the next arena, but they couldn't see any open doors. They looked quickly back up at Reaver, but he was no longer paying them any attention. He was scolding one of his guests, who had turned into a balverine, because they killed Barry. However, his scolding was rather mocking.

He then turned back to the rebels, smirking.

'What is the use of a "secret society" without a secret?' he questioned rhetorically as all his guests became balverines.

The balverines jumped down and began to attack the rebels. Now he would see them die… or so he thought. By some miracle they managed to survive.

As the last balverine fell, Reaver could not help but feel both impressed and annoyed. He was impressed that the girls had been able to get through all the levels; no one had survived the Wheel of Misfortune rounds before, except for him. Then he was annoyed because they survived and had slaughtered all his brutes. It had taken a lot of work to establish his secret society.

'Well, I must say, you've made me out to be a somewhat poor host,' he commented coldly. 'Rather rude of you to dispose of all my guests.'

'Now it's your turn, Reaver!' Page growled, aiming her gun at him and firing.

Rolling his eyes, Reaver raised his cane and held it in front of him, knocking the bullet back towards the girl's feet.

'How -?' Page gasped.

'My dear girl, why not stop all this bickering?' Reaver suggested. 'The three of us could go up to my quarters and have a private party.'

'No,' Page said immediately, while the other rebel said eagerly, 'Sure.'

While Reaver chuckled at the savage's eagerness, Page turned disbelievingly to her.

'No, we won't!' she stated firmly, before turning angrily to Reaver. 'Do you have any idea who this is?' she demanded, nodding to her companion.

'Your brute of a friend?' he asked mildly. 'Should I know her?'

'She is Princess Rosella… Logan's sister!'

Reaver paled.

That was the princess! Since when did she become an animal? She was definitely taking her rebellious stage way too far. But that wasn't what was worrying him. What worried him was her fighting skills. If she was to face the Crawler now, she would die. She wouldn't even last a minute against it. Albion would be doomed. He would have to speak to Theresa about her.

'Well, well, well, look who's become a bona fide Hero...' he ended up drawling, hiding his true feelings and thoughts. 'Well, I wouldn't dream of coming between siblings. Well, that's not strictly true... there was that time... Anyway,' he said, walking away, 'best of luck with this whole revolution lark. Perhaps we'll meet again one day. Tatty-bye.'

As Reaver closed the door behind him, he heard a bullet hitting the door, and Page swearing loudly.

* * *

**Azaelia Silmarwen Facebook page:** link on profile  
**Written:** 29 April 2013  
**Updated:** N/A**  
Beta:** BETA WANTED

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT CLAIM OWNERSHIP OVER THE ORIGINAL COPYRIGHTED MATERIAL IN THIS STORY. THIS IS A NON-PROFIT FANDUB CREATED BY FANS, FOR FANS. NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED, FAIR USE ONLY.**


	20. Reaver's Helping Hand

**CHAPTER TWENTY: REAVER'S HELPING HAND**

Two months after Reaver's delightful encounter with the Princess, he received word that Logan had been removed from the throne. Dreading the rule that was about to come, Reaver made his way to Bowerstone Castle, where he watched Rosella's coronation. He noticed that she looked very smug and triumphant. He assumed that she had wanted the throne for a very long time.

That night, Reaver stayed at the castle, in the room Sparrow had given him. After a restless night of reliving his mother's death and his battles with Jack of Blades, Reaver was rudely awoken early the next morning by the Queen's butler, Hobson.

'You better have a good reason for waking me up!' Reaver growled, sitting up to face the man.

'Here is an agenda of requests for your presence,' Hobson replied promptly.

Reaver stared coldly at him.

'You woke me up just for that?' His tone sent cold chills down Hobson's spine. 'Get out of here before I fill you with lead. And thank Avo that I'm feeling generous. Next time I will kill you.'

'Yes, sir.' Hobson immediately fled the room.

Groaning, Reaver grabbed the agenda and examined it.

**AGENDA**

09.00: Throne Room  
Prince Logan's trial  
Presence is optional

12.00: Reaver Industry factory  
Fate of the Factory  
Your presence is required to oppose Page's request to close down your factories and eliminate child labour. Please note that the Queen wishes to fill the Treasury.

15.00: Throne Room  
Proposed Rebuild  
Your presence is required to oppose Page's request to rebuild Bowerstone Old Quarter.

With his curiosity slightly aroused at the Queen's wish to fill the Treasury, Reaver forced himself out of bed and got ready for the day.

He didn't end up going to Logan's trial for he figured the boy would be pardoned. He doubted Rosella would sentence her own brother to death, as would be his punishment. Instead, he began to think of key points that would persuade Rosella to keep his factories open and to force children to work. He knew that all he had to do was to prove to her that by choosing his proposal, she would fill the Treasury.

When it was time to leave the castle and make his way to Bowerstone Industrial, Reaver headed out the front doors and began to walk down the front steps. He stopped abruptly when he saw Logan's body lying in a pool of his own blood, full out bullets and eyes staring up at the sky, unseeing.

He was shocked. He could not believe that Rosella had sentenced her own brother to death. And there he was thinking that he and Theresa has sibling issues.

Tearing his eyes away from Logan's body, knowing that he would miss the boy's company and their insightful and intelligent conversations, Reaver continued on his way. He began to slowly realise what Rosella was truly capable of.

When Reaver arrived at the factory, he saw that all of Bowerstone Industrial had turned out. They all gamely booed at him as he walked past. He gritted his teeth and resisted the urge to shoot them, especially with all the guards present. They could only turn a blind eye to so much.

If only they knew that it was him who saved the world from Jack of Blades, giving them the chance to enjoy the petty lives they currently live. If only they knew what he had sacrificed to secretly protect them. If only they knew that he had helped Sparrow defeat Lucien Fairfax. If they did, they would have to treat him with more respect. They had no idea what he was capable of.

Glaring at those who continued to boo him, Reaver impatiently waited for Page and Rosella. Five minutes he had to wait until Page arrived. The people stopped booing when they saw her. Several even cheered.

'Reaver,' she acknowledged coldly.

'Page,' he replied, sounding amused by her tone of voice. 'So tell me, I hear that you want to close my factories down.'

'And I will!' Page said confidently. 'What you're doing is monstrous! I will see to it that these factories are closed down.'

'Over my dead body, my dear,' Reaver chuckled.

'Don't tempt me, Reaver!' Page warned. 'I shot you once, I'll do it again!'

'My dear, I do not acknowledge empty threats,' he informed her. 'The last time you tried to shot me, you missed on both accounts. If you want, I can give you private lessons for I never miss my target.'

'Why you -!'

Page broke off when she saw that Rosella had arrive, strutting her regal attire. Everyone was cheering for their new Queen, though Reaver wondered how long the love they had for the Queen would last. He figured that they would end up hating her more than they hated him and Logan combined.

'Oh, happy day, her majesty, the Queen of Albion, graces us with her radiant presence,' Reaver announced.

'Hello, Reaver,' Rosella said with a surprising hint of shyness in her tone. It was a shyness that Reaver did not like. It made him uncomfortable, but he did not allow anyone to see that he was.

'I knew last time that we met that you would emerge victorious from such public sibling rivalry,' he commented, which was true. Theresa had told him of the outcome. 'And now here I am to assist you in filling your coffers till they are fit to burst.'

Rosella's eyes lit up at his words and Reaver knew that she would agree with his every suggestion.

'And what better way to begin your reign than by continuing with one of my most successful policies?' he continued. 'There is no greater waste than the idleness of our city's youth, but my employment scheme guarantees children of all ages will have something to occupy them whilst ensuring our factories are properly manned.'

'That sounds good,' Rosella commented thoughtfully.

Page's eyes widened and she became angry.

'That's –' she began to yell, but when Rosella looked at her, she quickly remembered her place and took a more civil tone. 'It's just monstrous. Don't listen to him. You promised you would end child labour. Remember that promise now.'

'And what would you have us do with the snotty, little indigents, may I ask?' Reaver inquired, turning to face her.

'The only way Bowerstone is going to climb out of the gutter is through education,' Page declared. 'Nothing is more important to our future than that. Turn this factory into a school. Gove the children of this city the chance they never had.'

'A school?' Reaver scoffed. 'That's an original thought. If parents wanted their children to go to school they would send them to Bowerstone South's school. I assume it is still there. However, it is not my place to say. If you want to be known as a pauper monarch, then by all means, listen to her. Reaver Industries will abide by your decision.'

'The factories will continue as they are!' Rosella declared. 'We need all the workers we can get.'

'A stupendous choice, your majesty,' Reaver said with a bow of his head, hiding his smirk. 'I will begin the necessary preparations at once.'

'I will never forgive you for this,' Page informed Rosella coldly. Reaver noticed that she had more venom in her tone now, than she did before when addressing him. 'After all we've done! You're no different to Logan!'

'Save your breath for someone who cares,' Rosella said self-importantly, before walking away.

The crowd was silent as the Queen walked off. They couldn't believe she had just condemned their children to be work slaves! They agreed with Page – their children needed education and time to paly… time to be children.

Shaking with anger, Page turned to face the unconcerned Reaver.

'How could you give her that idea?' she demanded. 'Why do you hate children so much?'

'They remind me of what I lost years ago,' came his bewildering reply, before he walked off to make the necessary provisions.

With the provisions complete, Reaver made his way to the throne room for the next item on the agenda. He found Page already there. She was still steaming over Rosella's last decision. He was kind enough not to mock her. Instead, he briefly looked around and saw that citizens from Bowerstone Old Quarter had come. He also saw Sir Walter Beck standing beside the throne. He was to be running the court.

'All stand for the Queen,' Walter ordered as Rosella entered the room, looking pompous.

Reaver noticed that not many people looked happy to see her. Some were glaring at her, for they shared the same views as Page, while others looked severely worried about what would happen. Rosella didn't seem to care, though. She ignored them as she took her seat on the throne.

'Today you will decide what is to be done with the Bowerstone Old Quarter, site for the Battle for Albion,' Walter continued once she was seated, reinforming every one of why they were here and what the court was about. 'Page will offer her proposal and Reaver shall stand against her.'

'You may speak,' Rosella drawled.

'Your majesty,' Page began stiffly, 'our victory cane at a great cost to the city. You vowed to fight poverty, but our actions have made the problem worse. You must act now. I ask that the Old Quarter be rebuilt and its former residents be homed.'

'And why should I do that?' asked Rosella.

'You wouldn't just be helping those in great need,' Page replied earnestly. 'You'd be sending a message to your people. They're scared, your majesty. Let them know they can count on you.'

_That's something I would have said when I was a teenager,_ Reaver thought, before addressing Rosella with his solution.

'Your majesty, the Old Quarter was indeed devastated by your glorious triumph,' he began, 'but as its name subtly implies, it was old. The cost of rebuilding the area would be a colossal waste of money, and the people who called its decrepit shambles of streets and houses their home are better off without it. Besides, why rebuild something that will likely house the arrival of our friend the Crawler?' he added, sending the hidden message that it would probably be destroyed anyway with the invasion. 'I recommend you reject Page's proposal and keep the money for more deserving endeavours like… defence.'

'It was our actions that caused the devastation,' Walter told Rosella quietly, 'but the final decision rests with you.'

Rosella nodded her head and sat there thinking before announcing, 'The Old Quarter shall not be touched. There are currently more important issues at hand that require the money.'

'But the people –' Page began, before Rosella interrupted her.

'Will have to find somewhere else to live,' she said indifferently, before leaving the throne room.

Page stamped her foot angrily.

'Stamping your foot won't get you anywhere, my dear,' Reaver calmly informed her.

'Reaver, I'm not in the mood to hear you gloat,' she growled.

'I was actually going to suggest that after the Crawler has paid us a visit, to propose rebuilding Old Quarter to her,' said Reaver.

'Why? So you and her can say no to us again?' she demanded.

'Next time, I will not be involved. I am merely here to help her raise funds for the upcoming invasion. After that, you can have the pleasure of shutting down my factories and whatever else floats your particular boat.'

Reaver then walked away, leaving the stunned rebel leader behind. She didn't believe Reaver would ever give her advice.

**-HIS TRUE DESTINY-**

Reaver was not surprised that as the days, weeks and months rolled by that he was constantly being summoned to help with preparation for the Crawler's invasion. Through his help, the Treasury was struggling to hold its contents, but it wasn't the only one struggling.

In order to accumulate this fortune, Rosella sacrificed the trust and alliance she had with Page, Sabine and Kalin. All of them had angrily stormed away, and after a petty attempt to order them to return, Rosella merely shrugged them off as bad rubbish. That was until Page and Sabine returned to the throne room a month before the Crawler's invasion.

'So what are you doing here?' Rosella asked them coldly, during allocated court time.

'We may not agree with your decisions, but we will not stand by as Albion is invaded,' Page informed her. 'We shall help you rid this land of the enemy, but then we are gone, unless you find it in your heart to give us want you promised.'

'I shall think about it,' Rosella informed them, 'but of as now, money is my main concern for the invasion.'

'I believe you should be concentrating on something of greater importance,' Theresa declared as she appeared in the room.

'Theresa, what are you doing here?' asked Rosella.

'Money is the least of your concerns, Rosella,' Theresa informed her, not answering the question directly. 'You must learn how to fight the Crawler, if Albion is to survive.'

'I know how to fight,' Rosella declared arrogantly. 'I'm the best warrior in Albion. Even ask Walter. He was the one who trained me.'

'If that is so, you will not have any arguments against fighting Reaver to show off these skills,' Theresa said innocently.

'Reaver is an easy victim!' Rosella scoffed. 'He is only a threat when he has a gun in his hand.'

'Just draw your weapon, your majesty,' Reaver ordered, taking off his long top hat and walking to the middle of the room with his cane in hand. 'Let's just show your subjects how talented you really are.'

While most people thought that Reaver was complementing her, saying she was a talented warrior, Theresa knew otherwise. She could hear the sarcasm in her brother's voice and knew that he was making fun of the Queen.

Rosella confidently walked into the middle of the room, while the other occupants moved up against the walls so they wouldn't get hurt. They were all looking forward to seeing Reaver being beaten. Even Page was grudgingly hoping that Rosella would get him good.

'Ready?' Rosella asked with a mocking smile.

'Ready when you are, your majesty,' replied Reaver.

Rosella attacked, full strength, just as Reaver finished his sentence. He dodged her attack easily and snaked behind her, placing his cane on her back.

'Dead,' he stated calmly.

Rosella flung her heavy battle hammer at him. Reaver dodged again, and placed his cane on her.

'Dead.'

Outrage, Rosella attacked with all her strength and effort, but Reaver just kept dodging and tapping her with his cane, saying "dead" every time. For fifteen minutes they kept this up, until Reaver decided that he was bored with their mini fight.

'I have had enough of this,' he announced.

He threw his cane away to the front of the room, next to his hat, and when Rosella attacked again, he managed to dodge and disarm her, before knocking her to the ground. He had her hammer resting on his shoulder, mimicking Hammer's usual position. He stared down at the shocked Queen.

'If you are the best fighter in Albion, I fear for this land,' he said quietly, gently dropping the hammer next to him. He then went to the front of the room to collect his belongings.

At first everyone just stared silently at their Queen – who was still lying shocked on the floor – and then at Reaver. They couldn't believe that Reaver had beaten their Queen. In that brief battle, they could see that Reaver was more deadly and powerful than he let on.

'If you cannot defeat Reaver, than you have no chance of defeating the Crawler,' Theresa stated as Rosella angrily got to her feet. She had never felt so humiliated.

'Then why don't I send Reaver to fight it!' Rosella snapped.

'True, Reaver is powerful and skilled enough to defeat the Crawler, but it is not his destiny to do so,' Theresa replied calmly. 'It is yours, even if your mother was convinced that it was Logan's.'

'Of course she would think that her precious Logan would be destined to be a mighty Hero,' Rosella grumbled bitterly.

'You're fighting skills can easily be rectified with the proper training,' Reaver informed the young Queen indifferently. 'A great warrior knows that strength is only a small element of a fight. They need to be agile, strategic and observant too.'

'Walter's training was proper!' Rosella snapped. 'Your skill is unnatural. There is no way someone would be able to fight like that!'

'Yet I just did,' Reaver said calmly. 'I am able to fight like that through proper training, discipline, a willingness to learn, critical assessments, and the ability to listen to others. Hundreds of years ago, back when the Heroes Guild was around, each Hero went through years of discipline and training each day, every waking hour, until the Guildmaster deemed them ready. But even then, the successful Heroes never stopped training. They knew that there was always room for improvement.'

'So you're saying I should train every day until the invasion?' Rosella grumbled.

'We are,' replied Theresa. 'Tomorrow you shall go with Reaver to his Millfields mansion and start your training.'

Reaver looked at her quickly.

'You can't be serious,' he said. 'I'm not a teacher. I don't have the patience.'

'If you had the ability to rid Albion of Sparrow's princess attitude, you can teach her daughter how to fight,' Theresa shrugged.

'My firmness with Sparrow was completely by accident. I didn't think she'd stop being a cry baby.'

'Then find a way to repeat that accident.'

'Soeurs,' Reaver grumbled, changing language so no one would understand what he was grumbling about. 'We leave at dawn tomorrow,' he added to Rosella, before leaving the room, dreading the days ahead.

**-HIS TRUE DESTINY-**

The next morning, at dawn, Reaver and Rosella left the castle and headed for Millfields. During their journey, Reaver wondered why he had to be responsible for his descendant's training. He didn't know the first thing about training and teaching someone, consciously at least. He also had become very impatient as he got older and Rosella seemed to have the same talent as her mother for getting under his skin easily.

'Tell me again, why we are walking?' Rosella grumbled. 'Why couldn't we take the royal carriage?'

'For one who does not like being treated like a petty princess, you certainly act like one,' Reaver informed her.

'I am not!'

'Denial.'

Rosella's eyes narrowed.

'You didn't answer my question,' she accused.

'Another element of a good warrior is being in shape, hence why we are walking,' replied Reaver. 'Just be grateful I'm not making you run. My trainer had me running to and fro Bowerstone twice a day, no matter what the weather was like.'

'What was your trainer like?' Rosella asked curiously.

'He was a wise and kind hearted man,' Reaver replied quietly. 'He treated me as though I was his own son.'

'What happened to him?'

'He was killed in an Arena.'

'What was his name?'

'Weaver.'

'Huh, what a coincidence that your names are similar,' Rosella commented. 'But I've never heard of anyone called Weaver.'

'I doubt you would have. Not many people knew him by his real name. Only a handful of us did.'

'What was he known by then?'

'I can't remember,' Reaver lied. 'Come on, pick up the pace. The sooner we get there the sooner we can start the joys of the real training.'

'How will you be training me?'

'You will have the joy of competing in my Arena,' Reaver informed her. 'That was how I judged your fighting ability last time.'

'Joy,' Rosella said sarcastically.

'You don't have to like it, but you have to do it, unless you wish to die. I can't be there to hold your hand when it comes,' Reaver said firmly, before running off.

Rosella grudgingly followed.

When they arrived at Reaver's mansion, Rosella ungracefully collapsed to the ground, trying to catch her breath. She had a massive stich on her side and she felt as though she was going to vomit. Reaver, however, was still standing, panting with a smile on his face. He had forgotten how enjoyable it was to run.

When he saw Rosella on the ground, he immediately helped her to her feet.

'Put your hands on your head and slowly walk inside,' he said gently. 'Take good deep breaths and try to relax. Once you are breathing properly, we'll do some stretches and I will introduce you to your training program.'

Rosella groaned, but didn't say anything on the matter.

Once she had caught her breath, Reaver showed her how to stretch before handing her a chart. Depictured upon to chart was her training program. Every morning, she was to go for a run with Reaver, before having a health breakfast. They would then make their way to Reaver's Arena for the main training. They would then cool down and have lunch. From there, she was to spar with Reaver and go on another run before dinner. After dinner she was free to do as she liked.

When Rosella saw that most of these activities involved Reaver exercising too, she figured that he wouldn't in force half of the training, but she was wrong. Reaver was strict, monitoring her performance at all times. At times she even heard him muttering to criticism about himself.

Over the month Reaver trained Rosella, there had been many arguments and tears. Rosella had called her ancestor every insulting name known to man, stating that he was unfair and mean. He merely rolled his eyes and lost his patience with her. But at the end of the day, Rosella admittedly could see that Reaver had helped her. She could see that while he appeared harsh, he was honest and helpful.

By the end of the month, Rosella had improved greatly, but if Reaver had it his way, he would not send her off to face the Crawler yet. He knew she still had much to learn and still needed a lot of improvement. Alas, time would not allow it. He only hoped that the little training he was able to give her was enough.

It was the day before the invasion that Theresa appeared before the training pair to inform them of the Crawler's arrival.

'The day has come,' she informed Rosella calmly. 'Tomorrow the Crawler will attack and you will have to face the darkness. Do what you were born and destined to do, Rosella. We all believe in you.'

'Thank you, to both of you,' Rosella said quietly, looking nervous. 'Without you guiding me, I'm sure the Crawler would take Albion. At least now we have a fighting chance. But why did you help me?'

'For Albion, of course,' replied Theresa. 'We vowed that for as long as we lived we would protect her. And that we have tried to do. The rest is up to you.'

'Why did you swear to protect Albion?' Rosella asked curiously.

'Because we are the only ones that could,' Reaver replied mysteriously. 'You should go and protect your kingdom.'

'Aren't you coming with me?'

'No. It is not my destiny to be involved in the actual war. This is where our paths go our separate ways, though knowing my luck we will likely see each other again. Now if you excuse me, I have an errand I have to run. I wish you luck, Rosella, and I hope I don't come back to a dead city.'

* * *

**Azaelia Silmarwen Facebook page:** link on profile  
**Written:** 14 May 2013  
**Updated:** N/A**  
Beta:** BETA WANTED

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT CLAIM OWNERSHIP OVER THE ORIGINAL COPYRIGHTED MATERIAL IN THIS STORY. THIS IS A NON-PROFIT FANDUB CREATED BY FANS, FOR FANS. NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED, FAIR USE ONLY.**


	21. Gabriel

**CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE: GABRIEL **

As it is in the majority of the Heroic stories, the Hero, Rosella, was triumphant in defeating the Crawler. Reaver was admittedly surprised by this turn of events and was having trouble believing that the Queen had defeated it.

Reaver ended up returning to Bowerstone a week after the invasion and he could see that it had been quite a battle. Dead bodies of soldiers still littered the streets and several buildings were still smouldering. Repairs were slowly underway and people were cautiously returning to the city.

However, despite the fact that they were alive, the people were miserable, they hated their Queen due to her high taxes and unreasonable laws; and because she showed no sign of changing them.

Years passed and Rosella became a crueller tyrant than Logan ever would have been. It was for this reason that the people secretly rejoiced when Rosella went missing in Samarkand. Reaver, however, was indifferent to the whole ordeal. He had stopped caring years ago.

Nearly fifty years had soon passed, which seemed like a lifetime to most people, but to Reaver, who had now lived for hundreds of years, saw it more as a blink of an eye.

During this time period, he ended up seeing Theresa more than he had in the past years. The time of Albion's greatest threat was upon them and she knew that they needed to start preparing.

'So how exactly do you figure we defeat the Corruptor?' Reaver asked his sister five years before the estimated day of the invasion.

They were currently sitting comfortably in his Millfields mansion.

'I take it common weapons won't be able to kill it,' he continued. 'There is also no doubt in my mind that it will be powerful. Jack and the Crawler will look like a joke compared to him.'

'You are correct,' replied Theresa. 'While Avo's Tear may do some damage to his servants, it will be ineffective against the Corruptor himself. Only Will power will help us succeed.'

'I don't know if you have realised this, but I lost that power hundreds of years ago,' Reaver huffed. 'And last time I looked, there are no Will-users left in Albion. No one believes in magic. Everyone thinks that it was mere myth to make Heroes of old more legendary. In fact, everyone thinks that the Heroes were just legends.'

'True, but there is a way to regain your Will.'

Reaver looked at her quickly.

'What do you mean? The Guild Healers said I would never use or regain my Will again.'

'That is because they never considered the use of the gauntlets hidden in the Spirit Chamber, a temple of the Enlightened,' Theresa informed him.

'Enlightened? Do you mean the followers of the three Heroes of old; Sol, Blaze and Stone?'

'Yes. The Enlightened realised that the power of the three Heroes might be needed again, so they collected the Willstones, which the Heroes were transformed into during the explosion that destroyed the Old Kingdom, and stored them in three temples. In a fourth they hid a pair of gauntlets. They are our only hope for defeating the Corruptor.'

'What's the catch?' Reaver asked suspiciously.

'Catch, little brother?'

'What is the price required for acquiring them? Will a region be destroyed if I take them? Or will I age to an old man? What will happen?'

'Nothing serious will happen,' replied Theresa. 'If it was serious, I would have told you immediately. I learnt long ago that it is unwise to keep knowledge from you.'

'That is good to know,' said Reaver. 'So, something will happen when I acquire the gauntlets?'

'You will never be able to take them off once they are on.'

'That's it?'

'Yes, that is it.'

'Huh? That's alright then. I can live with that. So where is this temple?'

'There is a cave near Tor's Creek that leads directly to the ancient Spirit Chamber. That is where we will receive the gauntlets.'

**-HIS TRUE DESTINY-**

The next day, Theresa and Reaver set out for the Spirit Chamber. Each of them was feeling excited, anxious and secretly scared. However, both of them looked indifferent. Neither of them let the other know how they felt.

The journey was made in silence. The siblings only spoke to each other when it was completely necessary. Both of them were content with their own thoughts.

'We are here,' Theresa said when they had finally arrived at the cave entrance.

Reaver looked around. All he could see was a cliff wall, but when he looked closer, he could see a arch pattern down the bottom on the cliff.

Theresa approached the pattern and placed her hands against it. There she began muttering under her breath. Once she had finished, the entrance to the cave was revealed.

The siblings briefly looked at each other before casually walking in. Their eyes were alert and they were ready for any sign of danger. Reaver walked with one hand on the Avo's Tear's hilt while the other was near his pistol.

'This is a rather ominous cave for a spirit chamber,' Reaver muttered as his keen eyes took everything in.

'The actual Spirit Chamber should just be up ahead,' Theresa stated, and so it was.

However, while it would impress many people, Theresa and Reaver were unimpressed. It took a lot to impress William Black's last descendants. They merely took one glance at the huge statues of the three Heroes; Sol, Blaze and Stone, before looking at the ruby red leafed tree. It stood behind a stone basin. Around the basin were smaller statues of the Heroes.

Reaver and Theresa merely glanced at each other again before they walked down the thin path leading down to the basin. Around the path was crystal clear water.

'Approach the pool,' said the statue of Sol.

Reaver abruptly stopped, startled. Out of everything he had been expecting, he hadn't expected that. Theresa looked over at him.

'Are you alright, Rowan?' she questioned, looking slightly amused.

Reaver gave her an unimpressed look.

'I take it the talking statues slipped your mind?' he asked, continuing towards the pool.

'Just listen to them, Reaver.'

Muttering darkly under his breath, Rowan did as she asked.

'Gaze into the water,' Sol's statue continued.

Reaver obeyed and he did not like what he saw. He saw the invasion of the Corruptor and what Albion would become if he was not stopped. He saw the Corruptor's minions before seeing its horrid face. He now understood the nightmares Theresa had been having.

And then, he was no longer before the basin, but rather in a watery chamber filled with light blue light.

_Another factor that obviously slipped my sister's mind,_ Reaver grumbled, looking around. He started ever so slightly when Sol's spirit spoke to him.

'Welcome Rowan, Hero of Oakvale,' he said.

'It's Reaver, and I'm an ex Hero,' Reaver replied stiffly.

'We know what you call yourself now, but you will always be a Hero,' said Sol.

'What I saw in that basin of water, that's what my sister has been seeing, isn't it?'

'Yes. The Pool has shown you a glimpse of the future. Theresa brought you here hoping that we would give you the means to return your Will so you can protect Albion from her enemies once more. Long ago, we would have given the gauntlets to you immediately, but alas, now we cannot.'

'And why is that?' Reaver asked suspiciously.

'Back before the destruction of Oakvale, you were pure of heart, but that is no long the case,' Sol stated sadly. 'Now your heart has become corrupted as you fight the pain Theresa lead you too. If Albion is to survive, she will need a Hero who is like you were long ago. Someone pure of heart who is willing to sacrifice his own needs above everyone else's.'

'Last time I looked, Theresa and I are the only ones left of Heroic blood,' Reaver said pointedly. 'The Hero of Brightwall was the last to be born.'

'That is true, but those days are long gone. Now, Heroes will be made.'

'Even if one can be made, not many people are pure of heart…'

'But there are still some,' Sol interrupted, 'especially this boy.'

The water in front of Reaver changed to reveal a young Dweller grooming his horse. Reaver couldn't help but snort.

'Him? A Hero?'

'I know he does not look like much, but he has the potential,' Sol said sternly. 'Gabriel is the only one who can save Albion. Go to Kerr's Halt and seek him out.'

'If you say so,' Reaver sighed, before being sent back.

'You are not wearing the gauntlets,' Theresa said the moment he returned.

'That is because I am no longer pure enough and I am not the one to save Albion,' Reaver said bitterly, feeling as though he had just wasted his time. 'Apparently the Dweller, Gabriel, is the one. He's in Kerr's Halt.'

'Then we should go there immediately, and take a look at our new Hero.'

'I just hope he doesn't look as petty in person,' Reaver sighed as he followed his older sister out of the Spirit Chamber.

**-HIS TRUE DESTINY-**

On the way to Kerr's Halt, Reaver filled Theresa in on everything that Sol had told him and what he had seen. Of course, most of it Theresa already knew, or had guessed. This made Reaver wonder why he even bothered to tell her all of this.

'Do you really believe that someone can be made into a Hero?' Reaver asked Theresa once he had finished his recount.

'Desperate times come to desperate measures,' replied Theresa. 'I don't think it's impossible for someone with no Heroic blood to become a Hero.'

Reaver gave her an unconvinced look.

'Look Rowan, they may not be as legendary as the Heroes you grew up around, but they will be pretty close.'

'I'll believe that when I see it!'

When the siblings arrived at Kerr's Halt, they kept out of sight in a nearby forest. They stood just inside the forest, looking over at the Gabriel the Dweller. He was just as Reaver remembered; petty and brushing his horse.

'He doesn't look special to me,' Reaver commented.

'Appearances can be deceiving,' Theresa replied, gazing over at Gabriel thoughtfully. 'There is more to him than meets the eyes.'

Reaver looked back over at the young Dweller, who had finished grooming his horse. He was now playing with it.

'What do you think, Seren?' he laughed, picking up a stick and waving it around like a sword. 'Think that I have what it takes to be like the Heroes of Old?'

Seren neighed, throwing her head up and down.

'Daydreaming about old fables again?' someone laughed.

Another Dweller had joined Gabriel, and judging by his body language and tone with Gabriel, Reaver knew that they were friends.

'They're more than myths, Katlan,' Gabriel responded stubbornly. 'They're true recounts! The Heroes did exist!'

'Of course they did!' Katlan laughed sarcastically. 'Now come with me. I have something I want to show you.'

Reaver and Theresa watch the two boys walk away.

'You and Gabriel have something in common,' Theresa commented mildly, glancing at her brother.

'Pray tell.'

'You were a daydreamer about Heroes when you were younger, just like he is now.'

'I guess him believing in Heroes gives him points,' Reaver sighed. 'So what do we do now?'

'You can go back to Reaver Industries and prepare yourself,' replied Theresa. 'I will keep an eye on Gabriel, making sure he is ready when the Corruptor comes.'

'I won't argue with you,' said Reaver. 'I've done enough babysitting of my descendants without having to babysit this kid too.'

* * *

**Azaelia Silmarwen Facebook page:** link on profile  
**Written:** 26 June 2013  
**Updated:** N/A**  
Beta:** BETA WANTED

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT CLAIM OWNERSHIP OVER THE ORIGINAL COPYRIGHTED MATERIAL IN THIS STORY. THIS IS A NON-PROFIT FANDUB CREATED BY FANS, FOR FANS. NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED, FAIR USE ONLY.**


	22. The Corruptor

**CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO: THE CORRUPTOR**

The five years pretty much flew by and before Reaver knew it, he was standing in Bastion watching the sky becoming darker by the minute. All around him, the people of Bastion were evacuating, in a panicking fashion, except for several citizens who stubbornly refused to leave.

A fear that Reaver hadn't felt in years returned to him as the Corruptor's corrupted minions attacked. He watched as those who had not left the city soon fell under their wrath, before defending himself as he made his way to Kraken's Jaw. There he would be ready to help Theresa if she needed it. He would also be able to see the Corruptor's downfall.

As he ran down to the beach, he wielded Avo's Tear, doing enough damage to the corrupted balverines and hobbes to allow him to escape. Along the way, he jumped over streams of corruption swiftly covering the land.

Along the way, he came across a scared horse. It stopped before Reaver, neighing nervously.

'Seren?' Reaver muttered, recognising the horse.

She neighed.

Without hesitation, Reaver jumped onto the horse and reined her back down towards the beach. She followed his instructions promptly and with ease, as though dodging corruption was no big deal.

When he got down to the beach, all he could see was rivers of black corruption.

He sat there on the horse, looking around, wondering what to do next, when he saw white light slowly emitting from the Spire. And then, the Spire exploded with warm, white light, making Reaver shield his eyes.

When he was able to see again, there wasn't any corruption in sight. It was as though it had never been there. At least, that would have been so if the wreckage it had made wasn't still presence. The wreckage was the only evidence of the invasion.

Reaver turned his attention to the Spire and felt his jaw drop. It had been destroyed. In fact, it now resembled the ruins it had been before Lucien had rebuilt it.

A very old and almost forgotten emotion suddenly returned to Reaver as he stood there looking at the Spire ruins. The emotion of dread and fear filled Reaver as he began to think about Theresa and her wellbeing.

Driven by these emotions, Reaver charged Seren down to the beach to search for Theresa. When he got down there all he saw was Gabriel standing there, looking out to the sea, with a red blindfold in his hand; Theresa's blindfold.

Reaver felt his stomach drop.

'Gabriel?' he said as calmly as he could, dismounting Seren.

Gabriel turned to look at the old Hero. Reaver gasped. The boy was now blind!

'Seren?' Gabriel gasped.

He then ran towards the horse and threw his arms around her neck.

'Thank goodness you are alright!' he cried.

'You can see her?' Reaver questioned.

'Yes. I – I now have the Seer Theresa's abilities,' he said quietly. 'I am now the new protector of Albion. The new Seer protector.'

Reaver's indifferent mask began to fade away as his fear began to increase. Was the boy saying what he thought he was saying?

'What do you mean by new?' Reaver demanded, his voice shaking.

'She sacrificed herself,' Gabriel answered miserably. 'She was in the Spire, with the Corruptor, when the Spire exploded.'

Reaver just stared at the kid before him as he comprehended Theresa's fate. He then did something that he had not done since the destruction of Oakvale; he cried hysterically. He fell to his knees and mourned his sister's death. He never thought that his sister's death would affect him so, but it did.

He felt the same pain he felt when Emily died. It was a pain that he never thought that he would ever feel again.

'You knew Theresa well, didn't you?' asked Gabriel.

'Better than anyone,' Reaver sobbed as he tried to pull himself together. 'She was my sister.'

'Your sister? Than that means you are the Hero of Oakvale!'

'Ex Hero.'

'No, I don't think you are,' Gabriel said seriously. 'Albion will always need a Hero.'

'Then she better start making them,' Reaver replied bitterly, snatching his sister's blind fold away from Gabriel, before storming off.

He was sad and angry at the same time, and it was all because of Theresa's death. How could she leave him? Why did she have to do the selfish and noble thing for the first time in her life, which resulted in her life? How could she do that do him?

He was now the last of his family left. He didn't even have any descendants left. He now felt lost, but deep down; he knew that he would find his way again. He knew that his work was not finished in Albion for he was still alive. His true destiny was yet to be revealed.

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

**OTHER FABLE STORIES:  
**-United Once More [complete]  
-A Secret Romance [complete]  
-Sparrow's Journey [complete]  
-Logan's Journey [complete]  
-The Other Me [complete]  
-The Happenings I [complete]  
-The Happenings II [complete]

**Azaelia Silmarwen Facebook page:** link on profile  
**Written:** 26 June 2013  
**Updated:** N/A**  
Beta:** BETA WANTED

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT CLAIM OWNERSHIP OVER THE ORIGINAL COPYRIGHTED MATERIAL IN THIS STORY. THIS IS A NON-PROFIT FANDUB CREATED BY FANS, FOR FANS. NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED, FAIR USE ONLY.**


End file.
